Erinnerungen an die Zukunft
by Hiis
Summary: Der 16jährige ObiWan wird durch eine Zeitverschiebung in die Zeit 10 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin versetzt. 60 Jahre in der Zukunft muss er viel über die neue Weltordnung lernen und lernt auch einiges über das Leben der neuen Jedi....
1. Prolog und Kapitel 1

Copyright: George Lucas owns it all, except: Hiis, Afaim, Robin, Belos, Josk, Altàmira, Akis, AGC, Belos, Talos, Eopik, Ixion, Ralas, Renäj, Kip Korn, Milo, Nod, Sinis, Sterbende Göttin, „Summerhill Park", Freeboard, 4JS (4 Jot), Battos, Battos' Taverne, General Pearson, Pêche.  
  
Special Thanks to: George Lucas für Star Wars , „Faszination Weltall"Sammelmappen für die Erklärung der Zeitreisen, Michael A. Stackpole für Corran (er ist nur geborgt), Timothy Zahn für Mara und Talon, Jude Watson für Tahl, Dave Wolverton für Bant, Garen und Reeft, und unseren Lektoren.  
  
Geplant ist, diese Geschichte jeden Samstag um ein oder zwei Kapitel zu erweitern, da sie schon fertig ist, können wir leider nicht auf eventuelle Vorschläge eingehen, über Reviews jeder Art würden wir uns trotzdem sehr freuen, denn auf sie kommt es an, ob diese Story einen zweiten Teil bekommt oder vielleicht sogar einmal eine Trilogie wird, wie es sich für Star-Wars ja eigentlich gehört. Am Anfang von jedem Kapitel steht ein Zitat, das die tiefere Aussage des Kapitels beschreiben soll. Die beiden Autorinnen wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffen, dass es euch gefällt:  
  
-----------  
  
Prolog  
  
----------  
  
Obi-Wan blickte seine Freunde nachdenklich an. „Ich bin jetzt achtzehn, noch immer ein Padawan und vollkommen zufrieden damit. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich noch unendlich viel zu lernen habe. Das hast du auch, ich verstehe nicht warum du nicht zufrieden bist Garen."  
  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht gerne ein Padawan bin. Ich denke nur, dass es den Schülern ab einem gewissen Alter gestattet sein sollte, sich selbst zu erforschen.", entgegnete Garen.  
  
„Das tust du doch auch die ganze Zeit. Mit Hilfe deines Meisters.", unterbrach ihn Bant sanft. Obi-Wan nickte.  
  
„Du bist doch nur ihrer Meinung, weil du es nicht ertragen könntest von Qui- Gon getrennt zu sein und auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu müssen.", warf ihm Reeft vor.  
  
„Ich habe noch viel zu lernen, das habe ich schon mal gesagt, aber eines Tages wird der Tag kommen an dem ich auf eigenen Füßen stehen muss. Ich sehne ihn nicht herbei, aber er wird kommen.", erklärte Obi-Wan geduldig  
  
„Einmal war es ja schon fast so weit.", warf Bant ein.  
  
„Was denn?", wunderte sich Garen.  
  
„Obi-Wan hätte auf eigenen Füßen stehen müssen und das vielleicht für immer. Er hätte seinen Meister verloren und würde jetzt sicher nicht hier bei uns sitzen."Sie blickte Obi-Wan an. „Du hast uns niemals erzählt was damals eigentlich genau passiert ist.", stellte sie fest.  
  
Obi-Wan blickte zu Boden. Er hatte seine Gründe gehabt, darüber zu schweigen. Aber das ganze war jetzt mehr als zwei Jahre her und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass seine Erinnerung bereits wieder dabei war undeutlich und verschwommen zu werden.  
  
Yoda hatte ihn gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren würde. „Verschlossen uns direktes Wissen über die Zukunft ist. Deine Erinnerung zur Vision werden wird.", hatte er damals kurz nach Obi-Wans Rückkehr prophezeit. Es war schrecklich für Obi-Wan, nachts aufzuwachen und sich nicht mehr an ihre Gesichter erinnern zu können.  
  
Die Gesichter seiner verlorenen Freunde aus der Zukunft. Er musste sich sogar konzentrieren um sich ihr Gesicht vorstellen zu können. Aber trotzdem kam ihm alles was er erlebt hatte nach wie vor so ungemein real vor, dass er wusste, dass es wirklich geschehen war.  
  
Er hatte sie alle kennen gelernt: Luke, Leia, Han, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, ... und Robin.  
  
Er lächelte. „Wenn ihr wollt, dann erzähle ich es euch eben. Ich erzähle euch von meinen Erinnerungen an die Zukunft." Die anderen nickten und scharten sich um ihn.  
  
Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Also, mein Meister und ich waren auf einer relativ unwichtigen Mission auf Ixion. Qui-Gon schickte mich mit einer Nachricht für den Rat zurück nach Coruscant. Der Inhalt der Nachricht tut nichts zur Sache. Eigentlich war es sogar eine relativ unbedeutende Nachricht.  
  
Auf jeden Fall war ich auf den Weg nach Coruscant als es passierte. Ich wusste damals natürlich nicht was es denn nun eigentlich war, aber ich wusste auf jeden Fall, dass etwas passiert war. Und natürlich gelang es mir auf Jedi Art die Situation sofort zu analysieren und richtig einzuschätzen......."  
  
----------------  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
----------------  
  
„Denn alles steht seit Ewigkeit geschrieben..."(Cornelius Stetter)  
  
Obi-Wan war stolz. Der junge Jedi-Schüler befand sich mit seinem X-Flügler auf Kurs nach Coruscant. Er war allein. Erstmals traute ihm sein Lehrer Qui- Gon Jinn zu, eine wichtige Nachricht an den Rat der Jedi zu überbringen. Dies war eine große Ehre für den erst 16 Jahre alten Jedi-Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Der junge Padawan war bereits seit einigen Jahren in der Obhut seines großartigen Meisters und hatte bereits sehr viel von ihm gelernt.  
  
Und obwohl sie schon viele Missionen hinter sich gebracht hatten, war die das erste Mal, dass Obi-Wan vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt war.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein großer blauer Blitz tat sich aus dem Nichts auf und sog ihn an. Obi-Wan verlor die Kontrolle über seinen X-Flügler. Er konnte nichts mehr tun..... Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war lag ein völlig anderes Coruscant vor ihm. Was war passiert? Als er wieder logisch denken konnte suchte er zuerst um eine Landeerlaubnis an. „Wir haben Identifizierungsprobleme.", schallte es aus dem Com: „Übersenden Sie uns ihre Flugzeugdaten."Das war seltsam. Obi- Wan besaß einen der modernsten X-Flügler, die zur Zeit hergestellt wurden und war außerdem von seinem Lehrer angemeldet worden. Aber er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Dann leuchtete das grüne Licht für die Landeerlaubnis auf dem Display auf und er setzte zum Landeanflug an.  
  
Doch was war das? Ein riesiges Empfangskomitee wartete bereits auf seiner Landeplattform auf ihn. Auf ihn, den jungen Jedi-Schüler? Langsam und etwas nervös stieg Obi-Wan aus seinem X-Flügler aus.  
  
Einer der in schwarz gekleideten Offiziere ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Identifizieren Sie sich", sagte er schließlich barsch. Der junge Padawan zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann sagte er: „Mein Name ist Obi-Wan Kenobi und ich bin im Auftrag meines Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn nach Coruscant gekommen um dem Rat der Jedi eine wichtige Mitteilung zu überbringen." Das Gesicht des Offiziers wurde noch fragender. Doch plötzlich änderte sich seine Mine schlagartig. „Inhaftieren Sie diesen Mann! Ich muss mich sofort mit Präsidentin Leia Organa Solo in Verbindung setzen."  
  
Leia saß in ihrem Arbeitsraum und beschäftigte sich mit der stark ansteigenden Zuwachsrate an Schmugglern. Da klopfte es.  
  
„Kommen Sie herein. - Ah, General Pearson. Ich sehe mir gerade die neuesten Daten unserer Handelskrise an. Es wird immer schlimmer. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken bald eine Sondersitzung des Senats einzuberufen."  
  
Sie schenkte Pearson ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Aber was gibt es denn so dringendes?"  
  
„Es gab einen Zwischenfall bei den Landebahnen", antwortete der General: „Ein junger Mann, der angibt Obi-Wan Kenobi zu sein, ist mit einer uralten X-Wing Maschine auf Plattform D10 gelandet."  
  
„Das kann nicht sein", Leia sprang auf: „Wo ist er?"  
  
„Ich habe ihn verhaften lassen. Er sitzt in Inhaftierungsblock C."  
  
Leia begleitete den General in den Gefängnistrakt. Dort blickte sie auf den Monitor auf dem der junge Mann zu sehen war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass dieser Bursche ein Betrüger sein sollte. Aber wie war das möglich? General Kenobi war schon vor 13 Jahren in einem Kampf mit ihrem Vater, Darth Vader, getötet worden.  
  
Dann sagte sie zu General Pearson: „Benachrichtigen Sie meinen Bruder auf Yavin 4. Er möge so schnell, wie möglich hierher kommen. Und versuchen Sie auch mit meinem Mann Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er müsste in Hangar 3 sein und wie immer an seinem Schiff herumbasteln. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Gefangenen sprechen."  
  
Bejahend entfernte sich der General. Leia machte sich auf den Weg zu Inhaftierungsblock C. Dann bedeutete sie dem Unteroffizier die Zellentür des spektakulären Gefangenen zu öffnen und trat ein.  
  
Der vermeintliche Obi-Wan drehte ihr den Kopf zu, sah sie fragend an und sagte: „Was ist hier los? Warum halten Sie mich hier fest und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"  
  
Leia stand in ihrem langen,wallenden violetten Kleid vor ihm und ihr fehlten wahrhaftig die Worte.  
  
Dann sagte sie kühl und wieder gefasst: „Ich bin Leia Organa Solo, die Präsidentin der neuen Republik. Sie werden eines schweren Verbrechens beschuldigt. Warum geben Sie sich als jemand aus, der Sie gar nicht sein können?"  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass er unschuldig war, aber sie als Führerin dieser Allianz musste den Gesetzen folgen, wie jeder andere auch, vielleicht sogar noch genauer. Sie wollte noch weitersprechen, aber Obi-Wan fiel ihr ins Wort:  
  
„Was soll das alles? Warum stellen Sie mir solche unsinnigen Fragen? Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padawan von Qui-Gon Jinn. Ich verbrachte die letzte Zeit mit meinem Meister auf Ixion. Er schickte mich nach Coruscant um dem Rat der Jedi eine Nachricht zu überbringen, aber als ich ankam erkannte ich diesen Planeten nicht wieder."  
  
Leia antwortete: „Das ist unmöglich. General Obi-Wan Kenobi ist seit gut 13 Jahren tot und Ihr X-Flügler ist ein 60 Jahre altes Museumsmodell mit dem heutzutage keiner mehr fliegen würde."  
  
„Mistress Leia"rief plötzlich ein hereinstürzender Unteroffizier: „Ihr Sohn Anakin ist krank. Er hat hohes Fieber."Leias Magen krampfte. An den Gefangenen gewandt erklärte sie: „Wir setzen das Gespräch später fort." Dann stürzte sie aus der Zelle. 


	2. Kapitel 2

---------------  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
---------------  
  
„Von ganzem Herzen das Gerechte tun und die Wahrheit sagen." (Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus)  
  
Die große Tür zur Eingangshalle des Wohntraktes im Imperialen Palast schwang auf und Luke eilte besorgt herein. Er hatte eigentlich wieder nach Yavin 4 aufbrechen wollen, aber Leia hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen, und es schien sich um eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit zu handeln.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte er, kaum dass er seine Schwester bemerkte. Leia hielt ihren jüngsten Sohn Anakin in ihren Armen und erzählte ihm die ganze Angelegenheit. Han kam mit den Zwillingen hinter ihr her.  
  
„Luke, ich weiß wirklich nicht weiter.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ist das denn überhaupt möglich?"  
  
„Beruhige dich. Ich werde mich einmal mit ihm unterhalten."meinte Luke.  
  
Der junge Jedi-Schüler ging in seiner Zelle nervös auf und ab. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was hier vorging.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein großer Mann in einer Jedi-Robe trat ein. Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen. Beide spürten die starke Präsenz, die von ihrem gegenüber ausging.  
  
Schließlich sagte Luke verwirrt: „Ben, bist du es?" Die Augen des Jungen Schülers weiteten sich und er sagte: „Mein Name ist nicht Ben. Ich bin Obi- Wan Kenobi! Aber wer sind Sie?"  
  
„Ich bin Luke Skywalker. Jedi-Meister und Bruder von Leia Organa Solo. Ich bin hier um deine Aussagen in gewisser Weise zu bestätigen. Weißt du wovon ich spreche?"  
  
Der junge Jedi nickte. Er kannte das Ritual, aber ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken einen völlig Fremden in seine Innenwelt einzulassen.  
  
Obi-Wan setzte sich auf die Pritsche, die neben ihm stand. Luke ließ sich neben ihm nieder, legte seine Hände an Obi-Wans Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte sehr konzentriert. Der junge Padawan konnte fühlen, wie der Jedi-Meister in seinen Geist eindrang.  
  
Bilder von Qui-Gon, Bant, Yoda und Tahl erschienen vor Obi-Wans geistigem Auge. Sie wichen dem stolzen Augenblick als Qui-Gon ihm den Auftrag erteilte dem Jedi-Rat die Botschaft zu überbringen. Dann er selbst in seinem X-Flügler und der Blitz. Zurück zum Tempel und zu Bant. Kurz blitzte das Bild eines Übungskampfes mit den Lichtschwertern auf. Dann verschwand alles wieder und Obi-Wan konnte spüren wie sich der Jedi-Meister aus seinem Geist zurückzog.  
  
Die ganze Prozedur hatte nicht länger als drei Minuten gedauert. Luke entspannte sich und stand auf. Seine Augen leuchteten, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das soeben ein verlorenes Spielzeug wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
Dann streckte er Obi-Wan seine rechte Hand entgegen und sagte: „Komm mit Ben. Du bist am richtigen Ort. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber vorher musst du unbedingt Leia, die Kinder und alle anderen kennen lernen!"  
  
Obi-Wan reichte ihm wie hypnotisiert seine Hand. Dann öffnete Luke mit Hilfe der Macht die Zellentür und sagte zu der Wache: „Dieser Mann ist unschuldig."  
  
Daraufhin verließen sie beide zusammen die Zelle und begaben sich in eine, auf sie wartende, Fähre. Diese brachte sie auf dem schnellsten Wag zum Imperialen Palast.  
  
Sie stiegen aus und betraten den Palast, eines der schönsten Gebäude Coruscants. Allerdings nahmen sie einen Hintereingang, da Luke kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. Zumindest wollte er das jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Leia wartete bereits in einer kleinen Empfangshalle auf die beiden. Sie hatte Lukes Ankunft gespürt und wusste, dass ihrem Bruder etwas unglaubliches widerfahren sein musste.  
  
Obi-Wan hingegen wurde die Situation immer unheimlicher. Er wurde aus all diesen Ereignissen nicht schlau. Während sie die Empfangshalle durchschritten kam ihnen Leia schon entgegen gelaufen und blickte Luke erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Nun, was soll ich erzählen? Ich war in der Zukunft gelandet. Das war natürlich alles andere als leicht zu verkraften, aber ich gewöhnte mich schnell an die neue Situation. Mehr noch, ich half denen dort sogar. Immerhin bin ich ein Jedi. Es ging bei der ganzen Sache um Drogen, wisst ihr....." 


	3. Kapitel 3

3. Kapitel  
  
„An den Strömen von Babel da saßen wir und weinten, wenn wir an Zion dachten."(Psalm 137)  
  
„Anakin", rief Han: „Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" Anakin, der jüngste Sohn von Han und Leia, sprang schnell wieder in sein Bett.  
  
„Du bist doch krank! Willst du nie wieder gesund werden?" Han beugte sich über Anakins Bett und sah ihn gespielt böse an. Da huschten die Zwillinge Jaina und Jacen durchs Zimmer. Dann kam auch noch der Wookiee Chewbacca, der soeben gelandet war, herein. Han begrüßte seinen langjährigen Freund und vertraute ihm die Kinder an um sich im Zentrum der Stadt mit einem Informanten zu treffen. Er wollte herausfinden warum die Anzahl der Schmuggler in letzter Zeit ins Unermessliche anzusteigen schien. Außerdem war vor kurzem zum ersten Mal seit Generationen wieder AGC sichergestellt worden.  
  
AGC war neben Glitzerstim eine der gefährlichsten Drogen, die es je gegeben hatte. Der Imperator hatte AGC und viele andere Drogen schon vor Jahrzehnten auf Todesstrafe verboten, um das Monopol auf den Gewürzsorten Glitzerstim, Ryll, Carsunum und Andris zu halten, wodurch sie später gänzlich ausgerottet wurden. Die Neue Republik hatte sich also noch nie mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen müssen, da kein Planet mehr bekannt war, auf dem man diese spezielle Droge anbauen, geschweige denn mit ihr hätte handeln können.  
  
Nachdem Luke Leia und Obi-Wan erklärt hatte was wirklich passiert war, nämlich, dass Obi-Wan in eine Art Zeitloch gesogen worden war, fragte sich Obi-Wan ob er je wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren können würde.  
  
Nachdem sie über seine Lage diskutiert hatten, und Obi-Wan Luke fünfmal darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er nicht Ben genannt werden wollte, fragte er:  
  
„Darf ich einen Rundgang durch die Stadt machen und mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen?"  
  
„Natürlich", meinte Luke: „Schließlich bist du ja kein Gefangener von uns. Und um deine weitere Ausbildung brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, solange du hier bei uns bist."  
  
Anscheinend zweifelte er nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Obi-Wan wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehren würde. Und das, obwohl ihm der Gedanke, seinen besten Freund ein zweites Mal zu verlieren, nicht gefiel. Aber der junge Obi-Wan wurde in seiner eigenen Zeit gebraucht. Luke selbst brauchte ihn in dieser Zeit, wenn auch erst viel später.  
  
Einige Zeit später ging Obi-Wan schon durch die ihm vertraute und doch fremde Stadt. Er ging an Gebäuden vorbei, die er noch kannte, doch es hatte sich vieles verändert. Zum Beispiel stand an dem Ort, wo früher der Jedi- Tempel gewesen war nun ein Bürogebäude des führenden Droiden-Herstellers. Obi-Wan konnte es kaum fassen! Was war bloß in all den Jahren passiert? Vielleicht war es aber besser, wenn er es nicht wusste. Er ging in eine Seitengasse nahe dem Senatsgebäude, wo er Didi's Café vermutete. Didi war ein alter Freund der Jedi, dem Obi-Wan und sein Meister einmal aus einer sehr verzwickten Lage geholfen hatten. Auch Astri, Didis Tochter war in die Geschichte verwickelt worden. Seitdem waren sie sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Doch was er an Stelle von Didi's Café fand war nur eine heruntergekommene Spielhölle! Er war schockiert und verwirrt zugleich. Dann hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Meisters, die sagte: „Du musst dich auf jede ungewohnte Situation einstellen und darfst nicht verzweifeln." Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder und setzte seine Wanderung fort.  
  
Er schlenderte durch Sierra, den ältesten Teil Coruscants. Dieses Viertel hatte sich so gut wie nicht verändert. Er ging weiter durch ein paar abgelegenere kleine Gassen. Eigentlich war das hier – für die Verhältnisse auf Coruscant - ein ruhiger und stiller Platz. Gut zum Nachdenken geeignet. Doch plötzlich hörte er laute Stimmen. Es mussten mindestens drei Männer sein, die einander heftig anbrüllten. Obi-Wan versuchte herauszufinden aus welcher Richtung das Stimmengewirr kam.  
  
Als er die Stelle gefunden hatte, versteckte er sich hinter einer Mauer. So konnte er die Männer zwar nur von Hinten sehen, doch es war klar, dass der linke kein menschliches Wesen war.  
  
Obi-Wan schnappte immer wieder Begriffe wie „Schmuggel"und „AGC"auf. Er versuchte sich näher heranzuschleichen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, da er keinen Ärger mit diesen zwielichtigen Gestalten wollte.  
  
Eine Gestalt kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Es handelte sich um einen leger gekleideten Mann, der offenbar mit den beiden anderen in Schwarz gekleideten Männern verhandelte. Plötzlich verbündeten sich die beiden Schwarzgekleideten gegen den dritten. Dieser versuchte die anderen gütlich zu stimmen.  
  
Der junge Jedi-Schüler konnte noch keinen logischen Schluss aus dem Geschehen ziehen. Da schnappte das nichtmenschliche Wesen nach den Armen des dritten und der andere schlug blind drauflos. Der dritte Mann jaulte vor Schmerz auf und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg.  
  
Das Gesicht des Angegriffenen war bereits blutüberströmt, als Obi-Wan aus seinem Versteck stürmte. Er stürzte sich von hinten auf den Nichtmenschen, sodass sich der Verletzte endlich losreißen konnte. Obi-Wan setzte die Macht ein und ließ einen nahen Droiden gegen den Nichtmenschen prallen. Sofort wandten sich die beiden Angreifer ihm zu, doch er zog blitzschnell sein Lichtschwert hervor und aktivierte die hellblaue Klinge. Dann ließ er sie bedrohlich in der Luft kreisen.  
  
Die Angreifer rannten so schnell sie konnten davon. Obi-Wan lief auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu und versuchte ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Dieser rappelte sich auf, oder versuchte es zumindest, und schrie:  
  
„Hau ab! Verzieh dich! Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Kind!"Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Plötzlich fiel Obi-Wan ein, woher er diesen Mann kannte: Luke hatte ihm vorhin ein Familienholo gezeigt, und dieser Mann war ohne Zweifel Han Solo, Leias Ehemann.  
  
Es machte Obi-Wan doch stutzig, was ein Mann von Han Solos Rang in einer solchen Gegend mit zwei zwielichtigen Gestalten zu Suchen hatte. Obi-Wan beschloss ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg in den Palast zu bringen.  
  
Er warf Han seinen Mantel über und verdeckte so dessen blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Obi-Wan stemmte sich unter Hans Schultern und stützte ihn so ab. Er musste seine ganze Kraft aufwenden, um den großen, kräftigen und nicht allzu leichten Mann aufrecht zu halten.  
  
Langsam schleppte er sich voran und bemühte sich, den verletzten Han Solo so wenig wie möglich zu erschüttern. Dies war ein sehr langwieriges Unterfangen und zu allem Überfluss war auch keine Fähre in Sicht. Erst als Obi-Wan in die dritte Querstraße einbog erblickte er endlich eine solche. Er zerrte Han näher an das Taxi heran. Der Mann in der Fähre machte keine Anstalten ihm zu helfen und blickte ihn mürrisch an.  
  
Obi-Wan wendete sich wieder Han zu und beförderte ihn unter Aufwendung all seiner Kraft und mit Hilfe der Macht in den hinteren Teil der Fähre. Dann sagte er zum Piloten: „Bringen Sie uns auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Imperialen Palast."Die Fähre hob sanft vom Boden ab, ohne dass der Mann im Cockpit ihm eine Antwort gab. Anscheinend waren in dieser Gegend Fluggäste wie sie keine Seltenheit und Fragen wurden auch keine gestellt, und das war Obi-Wan eigentlich sogar sehr recht. 


	4. Kapitel 4

4. Kapitel  
  
„Es ist nicht wenig Zeit, was wir haben, sondern es ist viel, was wir nicht nützen."(Lucius Annaeus Seneca)  
  
Langsam öffnete Han seine Augen und blickte Leia an. Sie wirkte besorgt und traurig. Er schaute in die Runde und sah seine ganze Familie. Chewie, Luke, die Zwillinge Jaina und Jacen, und natürlich Leia mit dem kleinen Anakin auf dem Arm.  
  
Aber wer war der junge Mann, der neben Luke stand? Seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden waren weg, irgendwie war da nur mehr ein großes schwarzes Loch. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Lippen waren zu trocken um den Mund zu öffnen. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch.  
  
Han atmete erleichtert auf. Dann meinte er: „Was ist passiert? Mein Schädel brummt, als hätte jemand ein Blastergewehr dagegen geschlagen." Leia übergab Anakin an Chewie und beugte sich zu Han hinunter. Sie drückte Han einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihm liebevoll über sein Haar.  
  
Luke trat neben ihn und meinte: „Han, du bist in Sierra von zwei zwielichtigen Gestalten zusammengeschlagen worden und Ben – entschuldige Obi-Wan – hat dich gerettet und ins Palastkrankenhaus gebracht. Was hast du dort überhaupt gemacht? Nicht einmal Chewie hatte eine Ahnung wo du bist."  
  
„Was? Obi-Wan? Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?"sagte der sichtlich verwirrte Han.  
  
Luke schilderte ihm die ganze Geschichte in Kurzfassung. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille meinte Han nur: „Oh, ich freue mich Sie wiederzusehen. Danke für die Rettung. Äh, ich habe mich übrigens mit zwei Schmugglern wegen des Drogenskandals getroffen."  
  
„Und, hast du was herausgefunden?"wollte Leia wissen. „Nein. Als ich auf die Drogen zu sprechen kam und etwas nachstocherte, schalteten sie sofort auf stur. Den Rest kennt ihr ja."Plötzlich krabbelten die Zwillinge auf sein Krankenbett. Sie wollten endlich zu ihrem Vater.  
  
Han hatte sich relativ schnell wieder erholt. Schon zwei Wochen später bastelte er wieder an seinem Millenium Falken. Luke hatte die Zeit genutzt um Obi-Wans Fähigkeiten zu bewerten und mit ihm auch schon einige Trainingsstunden eingelegt. Er wollte, dass aus diesem jungen Padawan einmal der große Jedi-Meister werden würde, der ihm so geholfen hatte und den er wie einen zweiten Vater verehrte.  
  
Leia blieb auch nicht untätig und versuchte alles über Hans Schlägerei in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie ließ die Angelegenheit bald auf sich beruhen, da man glaubte, die beiden Angreifer hätten sich von Han bespitzelt gefühlt und wären wegen anderer Probleme ausgerastet. Anakin hatte sich ebenfalls vollständig erholt und Winter kümmerte sich wie immer rührend um die Kinder.  
  
Doch Leia brauchte Entspannung. Sie wollte ihre Familie einmal für sich alleine haben. Sie hatten vor, für ein paar Tage „Urlaub" zu machen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Da Leia seit der Zeit von Hoth ,vor elf Jahren, nicht mehr auf einem Eisplaneten war, und sie ohnehin gerne wieder einmal dem Erlebnis Skilauf frönen wollte, beschlossen sie nach Altámira zu reisen.  
  
Das war ein kleinerer Planet im Outer Rim, besiedelt von den Pêche, einer, wie man ihr zugesichert hatte, gastfreundlichen und friedlichen Rasse. Viel Handel trieben die Kernwelten mit Altámira nicht, und so war diese Welt fast niemandem so richtig ein Begriff. Sie wollten Inkognito reisen. Wie wäre es auch anders möglich... Aber war es überhaupt möglich? Würde Luke seine Akademie wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus der Hand geben? Und wie stünde es mit Leia? Sie, die wichtigste Person der neuen Republik machte Urlaub auf einer Randwelt. Würde das gehen? Falls es Probleme gäbe bräuchte sie eine Ewigkeit um nach Coruscant zurück zu kommen.  
  
Trotz all diesen Zweifeln machten sie sich allesamt am nächsten Morgen auf nach Altámira. Leia, Han und die Kinder flogen im Falken. Winter war nicht dabei, denn Leia wollte sich endlich auch einmal als Mutter profilieren, denn immerhin konnte sie das doch auch ganz alleine! Luke folgte ihnen mit Obi-Wan, der natürlich auch mitkam, in einem kleinen Raumgleiter, da sie noch etliche Dinge auf Yavin 4 zu erledigen hatten. Chewbacca nutzte die Zeit um seiner Familie auf Kashyyyk wieder einmal einen Besuch abzustatten und so machten Han und Leia einen Umweg um ihn abzusetzen. C-3PO und R2-D2 blieben auf Coruscant zurück, da man der Rostgefahr zuvorkommen wollte.  
  
Sanft setzte Luke die Raumfähre am Touristenlandeplatz auf. Dann fuhr er die Ausstiegsrampe aus. Obi-Wan und er gingen die Rampe herunter. Beide hatten jeweils einen Rucksack lässig auf der Schulter hängen. Luke trug ein legeres Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, nicht wie gewohnt seinen langen, dunkelbraunen Umhang, der für einen Jedi typisch gewesen wäre. Sogar sein Lichtschwert hielt er verdeckt, es baumelte an seinem Hosenbund, aber das Hemd hing gewitzt darüber und verdeckte es vollständig. Als sie die Fähre verlassen hatten, gingen sie einen schönen, gepflegten Fußweg entlang. Dann erblickten sie auch den Falken, der auf dem Landedeck gegenüber stand.  
  
Als sie weiter gingen, kam ihnen auch schon Han entgegen. Leia stand neben einem älteren, aber sehr gepflegten Mann und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Anakin stand hinter ihr und zupfte an einem Zipfel ihres Kleides, das trotz der Urlaubsatmosphäre sehr edel wirkte. Die Zwillinge hatten auch schon eine Beschäftigung gefunden und spielten unter einem großen baumartigen Gewächs.  
  
Obi-Wan und Luke begrüßten Han. Dieser grüßte zurück und meinte: „Ist euch denn nicht saukalt? Ich trage schon meine dickste Jacke und friere trotzdem!"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich fühle ich mich wie immer, aber das hängt mit den Jedi- Kräften zusammen.", antwortete Luke mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
„Ich habe mir schon so was gedacht, denn Leia ist auch so spärlich bekleidet!"warf Han ein „Sie trägt nur ein Kleid und einen dünnen Pulli darüber!"  
  
Luke machte sich auf und gesellte sich zu Leia und ihrem Gesprächspartner. Obi-Wan lief zu Jacen und Jaina, kurze Zeit später lieferten sich die drei bereits eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, der sogar Han nicht entkommen konnte.  
  
Leia begrüßte Luke mit den Worten: „Hallo Bruderherz, ging alles in Ordnung? Ich möchte dich mit Premierminister Josk bekannt machen. Er war so freundlich und hat unsere Unterkunft arrangiert, um unseren Aufenthalt so unkompliziert wie möglich zu gestalten. Er hat mir gerade äußerst interessante Geschichten über das Volk der Pêche erzählt. Zum Beispiel, dass vor 15 Jahren, bevor die große Auswanderungswelle Altámira erreichte, noch 13 Millionen anstatt der heutigen acht Millionen Einwohner hier lebten."  
  
„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, dass das hier sehr interessante Tage werden dürften. Ich muss gestehen als ich Sie gesehen habe, bin ich ein bisschen überrascht gewesen, da ich so gut wie nichts über die Pêche weiß und noch nie einen in natura gesehen habe. Sagen Sie, wie kommt Ihr Volk mit diesem Klima zurecht?"  
  
„Wir sind eine sehr flexible Rasse. Wir können uns jedem beliebigem Klima anpassen. Ob wir nun hier auf Altámira sind oder auf Tatooine, ist egal. Diese Klimaresistenz ist genau, wie unsere grüne Hautfarbe mit dem Muster genetisch veranlagt."  
  
„Ich finde Ihre Muster sehr schön."mischte sich Leia ein. „Ja" erwiderte der Premierminister: „unsere Muster sind, wie der Fingerabdruck, bei jedem Pêche individuell. Und wir sind alle sehr stolz auf diese Zeichnungen. Aber vorerst genug über die Pêche und unseren Planeten. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."  
  
„Uff."Leia setze ihren Koffer ab. Dann schaute sie sich um: es war ein schönes, großes Hotelzimmer in dem sie sich befand. Premierminister Josk hatte drei Zimmer in dem einzigen Hotel der Hauptstadt für sie reservieren lassen.  
  
Nach dem Auspacken wollten sie sich alle gemeinsam die Umgebung ansehen und einen richtig schönen Spaziergang in dem Schnee bedeckten Tal machen. Während sie die Sachen der Kinder auspackte, waren die anderen einen Happen essen gegangen. Da sie keinen Hunger gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich entschlossen nicht mitzugehen und stattdessen mit dem Auspacken anzufangen. Han hatte sich natürlich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen können und zu Luke gesagt:  
  
„Frauen, du weißt ja wie sie sind. Brauchen für alles immer etwas länger." Woraufhin Leias Bruder nur gemeint hatte: „Das könnte in diesen Fall damit zu tun haben, dass Frauen dazu neigen mehr als nur eine frische Hose und zwei Hemden mitzunehmen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber willst du etwa sagen ,dass du, als du sechzig Jahre in der Zukunft fest gesessen bist, Urlaub gemacht hast, anstatt nach einem Weg zu suchen wie du wieder zurück in deine Zeit kommst?!", wunderte sich Garen.  
  
Obi-Wan blickte ihn etwas verlegen an. „Nun, weißt du Leia hatte die besten Wissenschaftler der Republik darauf angesetzt, und ich konnte nicht wirklich helfen. Und außerdem musste ich doch das Beste aus der Sache machen, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Seine Freunde tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.  
  
„He, es ist wirklich nicht so wie ihr denkt!", verteidigte sich Obi-Wan.  
  
Bant schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst doch zugeben, dass es zumindest den Eindruck macht, als hättest du dort deinen Spaß gehabt", meinte sie.  
  
Obi-Wan überlegte schnell. „Es war Lukes Idee, dass ich mitkomme. Und was den Spaß betrifft, nun ich...ich konnte damals noch nicht wirklich Skifahren..."  
  
„Also, hast du es sein lassen.", unterbrach ihn Garen. „Nein, ich meine ich hab's trotzdem versucht. Und auf der Piste da waren, viele Leute unterwegs."  
  
Bant konnte sich nicht beherrschen. „Ach, wirklich?", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
  
Obi-Wan sah sie böse an. „Soll ich jetzt meine Geschichte erzählen oder nicht?", ärgerte er sich, „Wenn ihr sie hören wollt dann seid jetzt bitte still. Also, Altámira war ein Eisplanet und nebenbei ein richtiges Wintersportzentrum......" 


	5. Kapitel 5

5. Kapitel  
  
„Überall herrscht der Zufall."(Publius Ovidius Naso)  
  
Der erste Eindruck des Planeten erschien allen sehr gut und die Pêche waren wirklich sehr gastfreundlich. Da es schon gegen neun Uhr abends war, waren sie ins Hotel zurückgekehrt.  
  
Die Kinder mussten ins Bett. Es war ein anstrengender, aber auch sehr aufregender Tag für sie gewesen. Alle versammelten sich im Wohnraum der Suite von Han und Leia, alle bis auf Obi-Wan. Dieser wollte auf dem nahen Hausberg seine neuen Ski ausprobieren. Für ihn waren sie wahrhaftig eine ganz neuartige Sache, denn er war noch nie auf solchen Flitzern gestanden.  
  
Außerdem konnte man auf Altámira sowieso alle Tage und Nächte hindurch die modernen Anlagen benutzen. Während er mit einem kleinen Taxi zur Talstation fuhr, setzten sich Luke, Han und Leia gemütlich vor den romantischen Kamin. Sie waren froh das erste Mal seit Wochen in Ruhe zu reden und ohne gestört zu werden ein Glas Ralas, eine Spezialität Altámiras, genießen zu können.  
  
Obi-Wan packte seine Winterausrüstung und stieg in eine Art Fähre, die ihn zur Spitze des Berges brachte. Nach einer Fahrt von nicht einmal einer Minute, stieg er erwartungsvoll aus, schnallte sich die Montur an und rutschte umständlich an den Rand des Hanges um sich zum Anfang der Abfahrt zu bewegen. Dann starrte er wie gebannt den Berg hinunter: so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen!  
  
Der Ausblick war wunderschön! Die weißen Berge wurden vom Weltraum aus mit Flutlicht beleuchtet. Das Licht brach sich im Schnee der höchsten Berge und fiel in Strahlen auf die niedrigeren. Vor ihm war die Piste ebenfalls mit Flutlicht beleuchtet, die sich wunderschön vom dunkelblauen, sternklaren Himmel abhob. Obi-Wan setzte zum ersten Schwung an. Aber er hatte die Geschwindigkeit dieser Freizeitbeschäftigung unterschätzt. Er wurde immer schneller und kam gefährlich nahe an den Rand der präparierten Piste, doch dann brachte er die Geräte wieder unter Kontrolle und schwang halbwegs elegant ab.  
  
Schon wollte er den nächsten Start wagen, als er plötzlich den gellenden Schrei einer Frau hörte. Er sah sich um, aber auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen.  
  
Doch als er sich umdrehte und den Hang hinauf schaute sah er sie: Anscheinend war sie schwer gestürzt, da sie regungslos im Schnee lag. Sie war das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte! Dieser erste Anblick hatte ihn schon verzaubert. Sie war so anders, als all die anderen. Sie hatte langes, feuerrotes Haar, das ihr wirr ins Gesicht fiel. Ihr Körper war mit einem grünen Muster übersäht und ihre Lippen waren so grün wie das grün der Bäume. Sie waren so.... Er konnte sie gar nicht beschreiben, doch irgendwie sah sie nicht aus wie eine Pêche.  
  
Er fühlte sich irgendwie zu ihr hingezogen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl! So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt! Und es war so intensiv, dass ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde.  
  
Er schnallte ab und stapfte zu ihr nach oben. Dann befreite er sie von ihrer restlichen Ausrüstung und beugte sich über sie. Äußerliche Verletzungen konnte er nicht entdecken.  
  
Obi-Wan nahm über sein Comlink Kontakt mit Luke auf. Dieser versicherte, die Bergrettung zu verständigen und anschließend ins Med-Center zu kommen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
Obi-Wan drehte die unbekannte Schönheit auf die Seite, damit ihr das Atmen leichter fiel und wartete auf die Sanitäter.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten erwachte das Mädchen an seiner Seite. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch Obi-Wan hielt sie sanft zurück. Sie blickte nach oben und schaute mit ihren hellgrünen Augen genau in die seinen, dann fragte sie: „Wer bist du?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ich habe dich hier bewusstlos gefunden. Bleib liegen. Die Bergrettung kommt gleich."  
  
„Mein Rucksack!"brachte sie nervös hervor, „Sie dürfen ihn nicht finden!"  
  
Obi-Wan sah sich um, ihm war bis jetzt kein Rucksack aufgefallen. Erst nachdem sie es gesagt hatte, erblickte er tatsächlich etwa fünf Meter entfernt einen kleinen grünen Rucksack im Schnee. Er hob ihn mit der Macht vom Boden hoch und ließ ihn über den Schnee zu ihnen schweben.  
  
Sie, die jetzt dicht neben ihm saß war noch immer benommen, doch ihre Verwunderung war nicht zu übersehen. Sie wirkte nervös als er den Rucksack öffnete und mehrere Beutel mit giftgrünem Pulver zu Tage förderte. Sie blickte ihn hilflos an, als sie ihn anflehte: „Bitte verstecke ihn! Wenn sie das finden, ist es aus mit mir."  
  
Obi-Wan sah sie skeptisch an. Er wusste, dass das Pulver in den durchsichtigen Beuteln AGC war, eine in seiner Zeit sehr weit verbreitete Droge mit der er bereits zu tun gehabt hatte. Sie wirkte sich stark auf die Psyche aus und verursachte Halluzinationen. Wenn man sie einnahm wurde man hyperaktiv, konnte nicht schlafen und bereits eine kleine Überdosis führte zum Tod.  
  
Durch die Macht spürte er die Angst, die von dem Mädchen ausging und er konnte ihr Herz vor Aufregung pochen hören. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr und so versteckte er den Rucksack mitsamt seinem gefährlichen Inhalt in den Wäldern. Er verriet ihr aber nicht wo, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, wie er meinte.  
  
Er kam keinen Augenblick zu früh wieder zu ihr zurück. Gleich nachdem er sich neben sie ihn den Schnee gesetzt hatte, kamen schon ein 2-1B Med- Droide und ein Sanitäter der Pêche mit einer Med-Fähre über den Hügel hinter ihnen. Der Sanitäter legte der Verunglückten eine Halskrause an während der Droide die Bahre vorbereitete.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Med-Center saß der Sanitäter neben dem Mädchen und Obi-Wan. Der Sanitäter fragte die Gestürzte nach den Daten, die er in sein Datapad eintragen musste. Obi-Wan hörte gespannt zu.  
  
Das Mädchen hieß Robin und war etwas älter als er. Ihr Vater war ein Pêche, ihre Mutter war menschlich gewesen, sie war gestorben als Robin sechs Jahre alt war.  
  
Nachdem sie alle Fragen beantwortet hatte, wandte sie sich Obi-Wan zu und meinte: „Vielen Dank!"Er wusste, dass sie nicht ihre Rettung meinte, sondern, dass er ihr den Rucksack versteckt hatte. 


	6. Kapitel 6

---------------  
  
6. Kapitel  
  
---------------  
  
„Keine Angst, es ist schlimmer, als es aussieht."(Qui-Gon Jinn)  
  
Han war bereits zu Bett gegangen als er eine Nachricht bekam, die besagte dass es mit Obi-Wan Probleme in den Bergen gegeben hatte. Leia hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft, als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam. Er war von Luke benachrichtigt worden, der ihm erklärt hatte, dass die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so schlimm, und Obi-Wan selbst nur der tapfere Retter in der Not war. Über die Verletzte hatte er selbst noch keine genauen Informationen gehabt, als er sich aufgemacht hatte um ins Med-Center zu fliegen.  
  
Han sah seine Frau beruhigt an, als er auf das große himmelbettartige Schlaflager zuging und sich dann müde auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen ließ. Er klärte Leia über die Situation auf und rollte sich dann zusammen. Er war wirklich hundemüde und wollte nur eines: Endlich schlafen! Woher Leia ihre Energien nahm kam ihm in diesem Augenblick noch rätselhafter vor als sonst.  
  
Lukes Fähre, die ihm von Premierminister Josk geliehen worden war, damit es keine Probleme mit dem Transport während ihrem Urlaub gab, setzte sanft auf dem Landeplatz des Med-Centers auf. Es war das einzige in der Hauptstadt Altámiras und, wie Luke gehört hatte, auch das weitaus größte auf diesem Planeten. Trotzdem machte es auf ihn keinen besonderen Eindruck. Schlecht war es nicht, sondern nur einfach.  
  
Aber so wollte er nicht denken. Natürlich war er gewohnt immer die beste Behandlung der Neuen Republik zu bekommen, doch nichts sprach gegen Schlichtheit. Er besann sich auf sein früheres Leben, auf seine Zeit auf Tatooine. Niemals würde er diese Zeit seines Lebens vergessen. Er war dort aufgewachsen. Auf der einen Seite war es hart aber wunderschön gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite endete es so tragisch.  
  
Er stieg aus der Fähre, ließ diese Gedanken und Gefühle verblassen und konzentrierte sich auf jetzt, hier und heute, auf die Gegenwart, wie es ihn schon Yoda gelehrt hatte. Er überquerte eine Verbindungspforte und durchschritt einen langen Gang. Dann erreichte er das Hauptgebäude des Hospitals. Er erkundigte sich nach der Erstversorgungsstation und fand heraus, dass diese sich drei Stock tiefer befand. Dann machte er sich auf, um Obi-Wan zu suchen.  
  
Nachdem Luke nach einer langen Suche endlich das Krankenzimmer gefunden hatte, in dem sich die mysteriöse Verunglückte und Obi-Wan befanden, klopfte er und ging anschließend hinein. Er fand den jungen Jedi am Bett der hübschen Patientin, Scherze machend, sitzen. Da ihn anscheinend niemand bemerkt hatte, räusperte er sich.  
  
Als erneut keine Reaktion kam, sagte er deutlich: „Obi-Wan". Da er wieder nicht zur Kenntnis genommen wurde, sagte er laut: „Ben!". Obi-Wan fuhr herum und sah ihn etwas ärgerlich an. Die Patientin war sichtlich verwundert über den unbekannten Besuch.  
  
„Entschuldige", setzte Luke an, „aber du hast auf „Obi-Wan" nicht reagiert". „Na gut, aber du weißt ja, was ich davon halte, wenn du mich Ben nennst.", erwiderte dieser. Luke grinste „Es tut mir leid, ich werde versuchen es nicht mehr zu tun", entschuldigte er sich noch einmal.  
  
Obi-Wan grinste zurück und stellte die beiden vor. „Ah, Obi-Wan hat mir schon von Ihnen erzählt. Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Robin, die schon wieder recht gesund wirkte.  
  
Luke erkundigte sich, was nun tatsächlich vorgefallen war. Obi-Wan berichtete es ihm, neutral auf Jedi-Art, allerdings ließ er den mysteriösen Rucksack in seiner Erzählung aus. Als er geendet hatte betonte Robin noch einmal, wie froh und erleichtert sie sei, dass gerade eine so mutige und hilfsbereite Person, wie Obi-Wan in der Nähe war, als sie stürzte.  
  
Da es schon spät war schlug Luke vor, dass sie nun gehen sollten, damit sich Robin ausruhen könne. Als er die leichte Enttäuschung bei seinem „Padawan auf Zeit"bemerkte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Du kannst ja morgen wiederkommen und dann könnt ihr euch weiter unterhalten."Obi-Wan sah ein, dass Robin sich noch etwas erholen musste und versprach am nächsten Tag wieder vorbeizuschauen. Robin bedankte sich noch einmal bei beiden für die Rettung und den Besuch, dann verließen die Jedi den Raum und das Med-Center und kehrten ins Hotel zu den anderen zurück.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wollte Luke gerade zum Falken aufbrechen, um Han bei Reparaturen und Verbesserungen zur Hand zu gehen, als Obi-Wan hereinstürmte. Luke hätte nicht einmal die Macht gebraucht, um zu merken, dass er sehr aufgewühlt war. „Was ist denn los?"fragte er alarmiert. Obi- Wan keuchte atemlos: „Robin! Sie ist weg!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Obi-Wan hatte noch nicht lange weiter erzählt, als Bant ihn ein weiteres Mal unterbrach.  
  
„Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, wie es uns ergangen ist, während du Urlaub gemacht und Retter in der Not gespielt hast?!", wollte sie wissen. Obi-Wan seufzte. Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte weiter zu erzählen. „Und was ist mit Qui-Gon, hast du an den gedacht? Wie schrecklich es für ihn gewesen ist, dich zu verlieren?!", fuhr Bant gnadenlos fort.  
  
„Bant, was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fragte ihr Freund daraufhin. Bant sah ihn mit ihren großen Mon Calamari Augen vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, du sagst uns nicht alles.", erklärte sie.  
  
„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern kann. Ich gebe mein bestes.", entgegnete Obi-Wan. „Und was ist mit dieser Robin? Du hast sie gerettet, und den Rucksack versteckt und das war's?"Bant nahm eine herausfordernde Haltung ein.  
  
„Nicht ganz", gab Qui-Gons Padawan zu, „Aber da du dich ja so bemühst euch in die Geschichte einzubringen, kannst du uns ja einmal von deinen Erlebnissen berichten!"Bant nickte. „Aber gerne. Also Qui-Gon war, wie ihr wisst, auf Ixion und als Obi-Wan in der Raumzeit verloren ging, da....." 


	7. Kapitel 7 & 8

-------------  
  
7. Kapitel  
  
-------------  
  
„Man lernt oft jemanden schätzen, wenn man ihn nicht mehr hat..." (Marko Radic)  
  
Qui-Gon strömte der Schweiß über das Gesicht. Er war auf dem Weg zurück ins Lager von einem ausgehungerten Rudel Renäj angegriffen worden. Diese Tiere waren dafür bekannt äußerst brutal und aggressiv zu agieren und sie waren nicht nur hässlich, sondern auch verdammt schnell.  
  
Das Licht der grünen Lichtschwert-Klinge spiegelte sich in sechs Augenpaaren, der wolfartigen Lebewesen. Aber Qui-Gon hatte den einen entscheidenden Vorteil mit der Macht verbunden zu sein und konnte so die meisten Angriffe abwehren.  
  
Während Qui-Gon gerade den vierten Renäj zur Strecke brachte, merkte er plötzlich, dass irgendetwas in der Macht nicht stimmte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, da es gerade um Leben und Tod ging. Nachdem er das letzte der Untiere tödlich verwundet hatte, durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz, er versuchte gerade den Schmerz zu akzeptieren, damit er ihn in die Macht entlassen konnte, als ihn eine Welle von Schwäche überkam und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als der Jedi-Meister wieder zu sich kam, stellte er fest, dass er mit der rechten Schulter hart auf einem Felsen aufgekommen war und diese nun gebrochen war. Es schmerzte höllisch! Er richtete sich unter großer Anstrengung auf und setzte seinen Weg zum Lager erschöpft fort um dort seine Wunden zu behandeln.  
  
Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er etwas verloren hatte. Etwas sehr wertvolles. Sein Lichtschwert, der wertvollste und einzige Besitz eines Jedi, befand sich jedoch auf seinem angestammten Platz.  
  
Dann traf es ihn, wie ein Blitzschlag! Sein Padawan war verschwunden! Was war geschehen? Wo konnte er sein? War er vielleicht sogar tot? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn Obi-Wan tot gewesen wäre, hätte er das gefühlt.  
  
Wo war er also? Er konnte sich nicht erklären, dass ihre Verbindung so plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. Es konnte höchstens sein, dass sein Bewusstsein eingefroren worden war. Der Schmerz über den Verlust der Verbindung lähmte Qui-Gon. Erst nach Stunden der Meditation brachte er es fertig zu seinem Comlink zu greifen und den Jedi-Tempel zu kontaktieren.  
  
Qui-Gon verspürte große Erleichterung, als der Raumgleiter mit dem Jedi- Team aufsetzte. Die Jedi-Meisterin Tahl verließ mit ihrer Schülerin Bant das Gefährt und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
Bant wirkte sehr verstört. „Was ist passiert?"fragte sie beunruhigt. Qui- Gon war sich nicht genau im Klaren, ob sie auf Obi-Wans Verschwinden oder seinen eigenen Zustand anspielte. Er hatte nämlich noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, seine Wunden mit Bacta zu behandeln und sah dementsprechend erbärmlich aus.  
  
„Setzt Euch erst einmal hin und kommt etwas zur Ruhe." befahl ihm Tahl, die, wie immer, trotz ihrer Blindheit, die Situation vollkommen erfasst hatte.  
  
Er gehorchte, da er zu müde war, um zu widersprechen. Während Bant ein Medpack aus ihrem Rucksack holte, schilderte er die Situation. Als er mit den Erläuterungen fertig war, war Bant gerade mit dem Verarzten fertig geworden.  
  
„Seid ihr Euch sicher, dass er nicht tot ist?"„Todsicher", konnte er trotz der ernsten Situation noch scherzen. Seine langjährige Freundin konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Das heißt, dass wir ihn aufspüren müssen. Am besten beginnen wir damit, seine Flugroute zu überprüfen."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Weißt du, Bant, deine Geschichte ist zwar recht interessant, aber eigentlich wollten wir doch Obi-Wans Geschichte hören, oder?", warf Garen vorschichtig ein. Reeft stimmte seinem Freund zu. Bant sah die beiden entgeistert an. „Na gut, wenn ihr mir unbedingt in den Rücken fallen wollt, erzähl du weiter, Obi-Wan."„Vielen Dank.", meinte dieser nur mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. „Also, wie schon gesagt, war Robin verschwunden...."  
  
------------  
  
8. Kapitel  
  
------------  
  
„Erwarte nicht von Fremden, dass sie das für dich tun, was du selbst tun kannst."(Ennius)  
  
Robin wanderte den dunklen langen Gang entlang. Ihr Blick streifte den schmutzigen Boden, den an der Seite aufgestapelten Müll, die Spinnweben an der Decke. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihr der Weg zu ihm schon immer so erschienen war: dreckig, dunkel und lange. Früher hatte sie es gehasst. Inzwischen war es ihr fast schon egal.  
  
Es gab Gerüchte, die besagten, dass die Hälfte der Leute, die diesen Gang hinunter gingen, in ihrem Leben nichts anderes mehr zu sehen bekamen (abgesehen von dem Lauf eines Blasters). Doch Robin machte sich keine Sorgen. Sie war ihres Lebens sicher.  
  
Schließlich erreichte sie die Türe zum Büro. Überreste des Wortes „Afaims Büro"waren an der alten Holztüre noch erkennbar. Robin atmete tief durch und griff nach der Klinke. Sie wartete noch eine Minute, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie eintrat.  
  
Stickige Luft und Zigarrenqualm schlugen ihr entgegen. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Afaim, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, und versuchte den neben dem Tisch stehenden Leibwächter zu ignorieren.  
  
Afaim musterte sie. Robin hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand. Nach minutenlangem Schweigen ergriff Afaim das Wort.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, „Wo warst du?"  
  
Robin holte tief Luft und erwiderte: „Ich hatte einen Skiunfall." Afaims nächste Frage folgte sofort. „Wo ist der Rucksack?" Robin verspürte einen Stich in der Brust, und entgegnete trotzig: „Es geht mir gut. Danke der Nachfrage."  
  
Afaim seufzte. „ Robin, wo ist der Rucksack?", fragte er eindringlich.  
  
Nun musste sie wohl oder übel gestehen. „Ich hab ihn nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, Vater."Sie fing an die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie sprach von ihrem Unfall, ihrer Rettung, dass Obi–Wan den Rucksack versteckt hatte und ihr nicht sagen wollte wo. Afaim hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über schweigend zugehört.  
  
Als sie ihn nun vorsichtig ansah wusste Robin, dass die Explosion kurz bevor stand. Afaim erhob sich langsam. Er war relativ hoch gewachsen weshalb er aufrecht stehend auf die meisten Menschen und auch auf viele Nichtmenschen überaus beeindruckend wirkte. Was Robin anbetraf so ließ sie sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Immerhin handelte es sich um ihren Vater.  
  
Leider war ihr Vater nebenbei auch noch das Oberhaupt von Offworld, und in dem Rucksack war nicht gerade Schokolade gewesen.  
  
Afaim funkelte seine Tochter an. „ Wie – konntest – du – das – zulassen?", begann er langsam.  
  
Robin wollte etwas sagen, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. „BIST DU DENN VÖLLIG VERBLÖDET?! HAST DU EINE VORSTELLUNG DAVON WAS DU ANGERICHTET HAST?! JEDER ANDERE WÜRDE AUFGRUND EINES SOLCHEN FEHLERS AUF DER STELLE HINGERICHTET!", schrie ihr Vater sie an.  
  
„Reg dich nicht so auf. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck", beruhigte ihn Robin. Afaims Hand zuckte, und einen Augenblick fürchtete Robin er würde sie schlagen. Doch der Offworld–Vorsitzende brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Meine eigene Tochter, was hab ich nur falsch gemacht?", grummelte er.  
  
Sein Leibwächter wandte sich besorgt an ihn. „Alles in Ordnung, Nod?", erkundigte er sich besorgt. „ Ja, ja alles bestens", knurrte Afaim. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Tochter zu. „Weißt du eigentlich, was in dem Rucksack war?", fragte er erschöpft. „ Irgendeine blöde Droge wie Glitzerstim oder AGC, schätze ich."  
  
Der Nod ließ sich auf seinen Sessel nieder. „Nicht irgendeine blöde Droge, junge Dame, sondern die verbesserte einzigartige Neuversion von AGC und das Rezept dafür", entgegnete er.  
  
Das war nicht gut. Bis jetzt hatte Robin angenommen ihr Vater würde sich, wie normalerweise auch, über eine Nichtigkeit über die Maßen aufregen. Doch nun begann sie zu ahnen, dass sie dieses Mal möglicherweise wirklich Mist gebaut hatte.  
  
Afaim starrte sie durchdringend an. „Dieser Junge, der den Rucksack versteckt hat, was kannst du mir über den erzählen?", erkundigte er sich schließlich.  
  
Robin dachte nach. „Nicht viel, er ist nur ein dummer Junge. Aber er...", begann sie. Ihr Vater unterbrach sie. „Hör zu, wir müssen den Rucksack unter allen Umständen wieder bekommen. Hast du verstanden? Unter allen Umständen, das bedeutet auf jeden Fall: Ich brauche diese Neuversion. Der Handel mit AGC ist die Chance für „Offworld"wieder groß zu werden. Seit der Pleite des „Zerbrochenen Kreises"zur Zeit des Imperiums war „Offworld" offiziell weg vom Fenster, doch nun haben wir die Chance zurück ins Geschäft zu kommen. Und die werde ich mir nicht vermasseln lassen, und schon gar nicht von einem rotznäsigen Jungen!"  
  
Robin wagte einen Einwand. „Ich glaube er ist ein Jedi." Afaim zuckte die Schultern. „Das kümmert mich nicht. Ich habe keine Angst vor den Jedi. Und nun zu deiner Chance das Ganze wieder gut zu machen: Geh zurück zu diesem Jedi–Jungen und finde heraus wo er den Rucksack versteckt hat. Es ist mir egal wie du es anstellst – ob mit vorgehaltenen Blaster, deinen weiblichen Reizen oder sonstwie. - Aber auf jeden Fall will ich den Rucksack wieder haben. Hast du kapiert?"  
  
Robin sah ihn beleidigt an. „Ich bin nicht blöd, natürlich hab ich kapiert was du von mir willst", verteidigte sie sich. Afaim nickte. „Weißt du" fuhr er fort, „es ist immerhin so, dass ich dich, obwohl du meine Tochter bist, nicht ewig beschützen kann. Und es gibt Leute, denen der Erfolg von Offworld wichtiger ist als dein Leben. Das solltest du niemals vergessen".  
  
Robin nickte abgehackt. Sie hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Afaim entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung. Die Audienz beim Nod war beendet.  
  
Robin fragte sich nur wann sie wohl einmal wieder mit ihrem Vater sprechen würde. Als solcher war er ihr entschieden lieber als als Nod, aber sie bekam ihn so immer seltener zu sehen. Und sie vermisste ihren Vater. 


	8. Kapitel 9 & 10

--------------  
  
9. Kapitel  
  
----------------  
  
„Das Universum hat Sinn für Humor."(Callista)  
  
„Sie ist weg!"wiederholte Obi-Wan aufgelöst. Luke versuchte erfolglos ihn zu beruhigen. Schließlich meinte er: „Wenn du willst, können wir sie ja suchen." „Aber wo beginnen wir? Ich weiß doch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen!"„Zuerst gehen wir noch einmal ins Med-Center und erkundigen uns in Ruhe wann und warum sie gegangen ist", schlug Luke vor.  
  
Obi-Wan stimmte ihm deprimiert zu. Während sie in Richtung Med-Center unterwegs waren, kontaktierte Luke Han um ihm zu sagen, dass er doch nicht helfen könne und kappte die Verbindung als Han zu einem Vortrag über Arbeitsmoral ansetzte. Er grinste Obi-Wan an. Der so tat als würde er sich aufs Fliegen konzentrieren. Doch Luke spürte durch die Macht, dass der junge Jedi ziemlich aufgewühlt war. Seine Anspannung stieg als sie beim Med- Center landeten.  
  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich im Büro des Direktors wieder, der ihnen die Herausgabe der Daten verweigerte.  
  
„Ich darf die ärztliche Schweigepflicht nicht verletzen.", betonte er nochmals. Luke hob die Hand und sagte zum Direktor: „Sie können uns die Daten ruhig anvertrauen"– „Ich kann Ihnen die Daten ja ruhig geben.", wiederholte dieser. „Sie sind bei uns gut aufgehoben.", redete Luke weiter. „Sie sind bei euch sowieso gut aufgehoben"sagte der Direktor noch einmal.  
  
Im Gleiter sahen sich die beiden Jedi die Daten in Ruhe an. Obi-Wan war überrascht und auch beeindruckt über die großzügige Auslegung der Jedi- Vorschriften und sprach ihn darauf an: „Du bist fast wie mein Meister. Er streckt den Jedi-Kodex auch immer gerne."  
  
Überrascht über die in zweierlei Hinsicht unerwartete Belehrung des Padawan sagte Luke verdutzt: „Kodex?! Es gibt einen Kodex?!"Und fügte nachdenklich an: „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt, Ben?"  
  
„Ich habe es dir doch gerade gesagt.", erwiderte Obi-Wan gelassen. „Und nenn mich nicht Ben."„Ähh, diesmal habe ich dich nicht direkt gemeint, sondern dich...... lassen wir das."  
  
Entsetzt blickte Obi-Wan Luke an: „Du weißt nicht, dass es einen Kodex gibt?? Was sind das für Zeiten?"„Die Zukunft.", meinte Luke nur, „Aber du kannst mir ja bei Gelegenheit mal erzählen was drinsteht."  
  
Obi-Wan grinste Luke an. Diese Situation war schon so ernst, dass sie wieder lustig war. „Na gut, aber erst nachdem wir Robin gefunden haben." „Gut. Machen wir einen Handel. Ich helfe dir Robin zu finden und du erklärst mir hinterher den Jedi-Kodex."„Abgemacht."  
  
Robin sah sich um, als sie das Hotel betrat. Sie hatte den Vorteil, den Manager zu kennen, da dieser geschäftliche Verbindungen zu ihrem Vater hatte.  
  
Als sie nach fünf Minuten Wartezeit in dessen Büro gerufen wurde, sagte sie in ungeduldigem Tonfall zu ihm: „Es ziemt sich nicht die Tochter des Nod warten zu lassen."„Ich bitte tausendmal um Vergebung. Ich hatte gerade eine Unterredung mit der Führerin der Neuen Republik Leia Organa Solo. Sie ließ sich nicht leicht abschütteln."  
  
„Wie auch immer"erwiderte sie barsch. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."„Was immer du willst.", sagte er unterwürfig.  
  
„Ist hier ein junger Jedi abgestiegen? Etwas größer als ich, kurze hellbraune Haare, blaue Augen und ein dünner langer Zopf beim rechten Ohr." „Ich kann mich an keinen Jedi erinnern, aber in der Gefolgschaft von Prinzessin Leia war ein junger Mann, der auf deine Beschreibung passen könnte. Er nennt sich Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ich nahm an, er sei irgendwie verwandt mit ihr."  
  
In Robin spannte sich instinktiv etwas an: „Wo ist er jetzt?" „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich beschatte meine zahlenden Gäste nicht!"„Rede nicht in diesem Tonfall mit mir! Kannst du feststellen, ob er im Hause ist?" „Einen Moment", er verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer. Als er wiederkam sagte er: „Nein, er ist nicht da." „Kontaktiere mich, wenn er wieder auftaucht", sagte Robin bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss und sie sich schließlich in den Wald aufmachte, um den Rucksack zu suchen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Was?! Luke wusste nichts vom Kodex?!", entfuhr es Bant, Garen und Reeft gleichzeitig. Obi-Wan zuckte die Schultern, er war es immerhin schon gewöhnt, und meinte gelassen: „Andere Zeiten, andere Jedi. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum er den Kodex nicht kannte, aber jetzt weiß er ja davon." „Aber ohne den Kodex ist ein Jedi kein echter Jedi!", brachte Reeft es auf den Punkt. „Wie gesagt, er kennt ihn ja jetzt...", wiederholte sein Freund nur, „und jetzt lasst mich endlich weiter erzählen. Also, wir waren noch immer auf der Suche nach Robin..."  
  
-----------------  
  
10. Kapitel  
  
-----------------  
  
„Liebe ist der Blitz, der dich glühen lässt wenn er dich berührt und erschlägt, wenn er dich verlässt..."(Marko RadiÄ)  
  
Robin war entnervt. Sie suchte nun schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden nach ihrem Rucksack und hatte nicht die geringste Spur. Alle Spuren, die Obi-Wan hinterlassen hätte können, waren längst vom Wind verweht worden, der aufgewirbelte Schnee schlug ihr ins Gesicht, ihr war kalt, sie war nass und sie hatte eine Riesenwut auf den Jedi, der ihr das ganze eingebrockt hatte, und auf sich selbst, die nicht auf diesen dämlichen Hügel in der Piste aufgepasst hatte.  
  
Vermutlich hatte er diese dubiosen Jedi-Kräfte eingesetzt um den Rucksack zu verstecken. Plötzlich piepte ihr Comlink und der Hoteldirektor teilte ihr mit, dass die beiden Jedi wieder im Hotel waren. „Was, ein zweiter Jedi?", frage sie sich verwundert. „Wahrscheinlich dieser Luke Skywalker.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.  
  
Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag erfolglos nach Robin gesucht hatten, beugte sich Obi-Wan Lukes Vorschlag ins Hotel zurückzugehen und sich erst einmal zu stärken. Er war zwar nicht begeistert von der Idee, die Suche zu unterbrechen, aber er hatte Hunger.  
  
Er wollte gerade ein großes Eopik-Sandwich (ein Eopik schien eine lokale Spezialität zu sein) verzehren, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. Verwundert erhob sich der junge Jedi und öffnete die Türe. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sah wer davor stand.  
  
„Robin!!!! Wo kommst du denn her?!!" „Hallo! Ich wollte dich nur kurz besuchen.", begrüßte ihn Robin. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"entgegnete Obi-Wan.  
  
„Ich wusste es einfach."In diesem Moment kam Luke ins Zimmer und sagte: „Hallo Robin. Komm doch rein."Er schien nicht im geringsten Überrascht zu sein, sie hier zu sehen.  
  
Obi-Wan errötete als ihm klar wurde, dass er vergessen hatte, Robin hereinzubitten und trat zur Seite. Robin trat ein. Luke lächelte sie an und fragte dann: „Was führt dich zu uns?"„Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen und mich noch einmal für die Hilfe bedanken."  
  
„Nichts zu danken.", sagte Obi-Wan, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. Luke brach das darauffolgende Schweigen mit den Worten: „Wärm dich erst einmal auf, ich hole euch inzwischen Tee."Nachdem Luke gegangen war, meinte Obi- Wan: „Du siehst durchfroren aus. Soll ich dir was trockenes zum Anziehen besorgen, solange deine eigenen Sachen nass sind?"Sie nickte dankbar.  
  
Obwohl sie Obi-Wan gerade mal ein paar Stunden lang kannte, fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe doch irgendwie geborgen. Seit ihre Mutter tot war, war keiner mehr so fürsorglich mit ihr umgegangen. Vielleicht steckte hinter der Fassade des dummen, naiven Jungen doch ein reifer, erwachsener Mann, der sich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgte...  
  
Unsinn! rief sie ihre Gedanken zurück. Dieser Jedi-Schüler wollte ihr einfach nicht den Rucksack wiedergeben, den sie so dringend brauchte! Sie musste ihn nur um den Finger wickeln, dann löste sich das Problem ganz von selbst und dann reiste er sowieso schon wieder ab. Nichts leichter als das.  
  
Frisch geduscht und in trockener Kleidung, die Obi-Wan von Leia geliehen hatte, sah Robin gleich viel entspannter aus. Als sie gemütlich dasaßen und scherzten wurde sie auf einmal sehr ernst.  
  
Obi-Wan fragte: „Was ist los?" Zaghaft rückte Robin damit heraus: „Ähm...sag mal, weißt du noch, wo du den Rucksack versteckt hast?" „Natürlich, wieso?"Sie räusperte sich leicht: „Ich bräuchte ihn wieder, weißt du? Und zwar schnell."  
  
Der junge Jedi war nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er Robin natürlich helfen, doch andererseits wusste er, dass die Drogen im Rucksack eine große Gefahr bargen. Außerdem wollte er Robin nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Also meinte er zögerlich (ebenfalls den Kodex etwas streckend, da er ja eigentlich nicht lügen durfte): „Die Sache ist die: Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau... höchstens ungefähr. Wieso brauchst du ihn denn so dringend?"  
  
„Weil sie mir sonst die Hölle heiß machen! Sie brauchen den Rucksack unbedingt und zwar schnell."„Wer sind sie? Und weshalb brauchen sie den Rucksack unbedingt?"fragte er skeptisch. „Ich weiß es nicht, frag bitte nicht so viel. Weißt du denn was drin ist?"  
  
In diesem Moment kam Luke mit dem Tee herein und grinste die beiden an: „Wieso seid ihr denn plötzlich so leise? Habt ihr ein Geheimnis?" „Nein, nein", sagte Obi-Wan schnell. „Das war gerade nur eine Kunstpause." fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Aha", sagte Luke und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.  
  
Damit Robin nicht wieder mit dem unangenehmen Thema anfangen konnte, fragte Obi-Wan schnell: „Willst du vielleicht zum Essen bleiben?" Robin dachte einen Moment nach. Dann sagte sie: „Wieso nicht? Gern."  
  
Ein freudiges Gefühl erfüllte Obi-Wan bis ihn im nächsten Moment ein Schmerz durchzuckte, als er an seine beste Freundin Bant denken musste und daran, ob er sie jemals wiedersehen würde. Robin bemerkte seine Bedrücktheit und versuchte ihn zu trösten.  
  
Sie rückte ein Stück näher und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Woran denkst du?"„Ich denke an meine beste Freundin Bant und an meinen Meister. Und daran, ob ich sie jemals wiedersehen werde."  
  
Er spürte den warmen Flussstein, den er von Qui-Gon zu seinem 13. Geburtstag bekommen hatte, an seiner Brust und der Schmerz wurde noch etwas stärker. Obwohl Robin nicht genau verstand, was er meinte, nahm sie ihn noch etwas fester in den Arm um ihn zu trösten.  
  
Langsam fing sich Obi-Wan wieder. Es war schließlich nicht soo schrecklich hier. Immerhin hatte er auch hier Freunde gefunden. Dennoch hoffte er irgendwann, irgendwie wieder nach Hause zu kommen. 


	9. Kapitel 11

---------------  
  
11. Kapitel  
  
-----------------  
  
„Hoffe nicht ohne Zweifel und zweifle nicht ohne Hoffnung". (Lucius Annaeus Seneca)  
  
Das Abendessen verlief recht gut, alle schienen Robin zu mögen, sogar Han hatte nichts gegen sie (nur gegen das Essen). Nachdem sie fertig waren, machten Obi–Wan und Robin noch einen Spaziergang durch die Pistenlandschaft.Sie plauderten über dies und das, sowie über das einheimische Essen und landeten schließlich bei den Jedi.  
  
„Was ist die Macht überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Robin. „Die Macht ist überall. Sie umgibt uns und alles Leben. Wir Jedi-Ritter haben gelernt die Macht zu respektieren und zu nutzen.", erklärte der Jedi. „Zu nutzen?" - „Durch die Macht können wir Dinge und Lebewesen beeinflussen, wenn wir wollen", entgegnete der Padawan.  
  
„Beeinflussen klingt ziemlich hart", stellte Robin fest. „Wir benutzen die Macht natürlich nur, wenn es notwendig ist. Und nur zum Vorteil der Lebewesen. Wird die Macht einmal nur zum eigenen Vorteil oder aus Leichtfertigkeit eingesetzt, verfällt man der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Aber nun erzähl mir etwas von dir."  
  
„Nun ja, ich kann mich nicht sehr gut an meine Mutter erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich immer sehr um uns gekümmert hat. Bis sie so krank wurde...."sie hielt inne. „Woran ist sie gestorben?" fragte Obi-Wan. Er spürte durch die Macht, dass Robin noch immer sehr um ihre Mutter trauerte und wusste, dass es leichter für sie würde, wenn sie sich alles von der Seele redete.  
  
Das tat sie nun auch. „Sie erkrankte an einem seltsamen Virus, das nie erkannt wurde. Die Ärzte konnten nur die Symptome behandeln und nicht die Ursache. Sie hat zum Glück nicht sehr lange gelitten."  
  
„Und dein Vater?"fragte Obi-Wan weiter. „Mein Vater hat ihren Tod nie verkraftet. Er stürzte sich immer mehr in seine Arbeit und hatte immer weniger Zeit für mich. So war ich meistens auf mich alleine gestellt."  
  
Obi-Wans Mitgefühl für das junge Mädchen wuchs. Irgendetwas war besonders an ihr. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber er wusste, dass ein Gefühl für sie in ihm vorhanden war, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war einzigartig. Er wollte ihr helfen. Aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, was sie für ein Problem hatte. Es hatte etwas mit diesem seltsamen Rucksack zu tun. Wie hatte sie jemals in diese Lage kommen können, Drogen schmuggeln zu müssen? War sie an die falschen Leute gekommen, als sie von ihrem Vater vernachlässigt worden war? Ja, so musste es gewesen sein! Sie konnte nicht mehr weg von ihnen, da sie sie sonst verfolgen würden.  
  
Sie blieben stehen und er sah ihr in die leuchtend grünen Augen. Das Licht der Pistenscheinwerfer reflektierend, glichen sie beinahe den Augen Tahls, die goldene Sprenkel in grünen Augen hatte. Sie waren so wunderschön. Eine rote Haarsträhne fiel Robin über das Gesicht. Auch sie passte perfekt zu dem Grün ihrer Augen und ihrer Lippen. Das warme Gefühl in ihm wurde stärker und er versank mit seinem Blick immer mehr in ihren einzigartigen Augen....  
  
Obi-Wans Entschluss stand fest. Er musste ihr helfen! Und das bedeutete, ihr vorerst nicht zu sagen, wo sich der Rucksack befand, nämlich hoch oben in einem Baumloch, wo man nur mit Hilfe der Macht herankommen konnte. Außerdem musste er herausbekommen, wer das Mädchen anstiftete, mit AGC über die gefährlichsten Pisten zu fahren.  
  
Sein Meister Qui-Gon sagte immer, alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vielleicht war der Grund für seine Zeitreise der gewesen, dass er Robin aus ihrer unerfreulichen Lage heraushelfen sollte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Mir scheint, du hast dich dort wirklich gut amüsiert, während wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben.", unterbrach ihn Bant wieder.  
  
Obi-Wan errötete leicht. „Das siehst du falsch. Ich musste ja das Beste aus der Situation machen..."„Das hatten wir doch schon mal", unterbrach ihn Garen grinsend.  
  
„Anscheinend hast du uns nicht mal vermisst."Bant schien etwas beleidigt zu sein. „Natürlich habe ich euch vermisst! Ich war nur .... beschäftigt." „Ach, so heißt das neuerdings. Er war ‚beschäftigt'", mischte sich nun auch Reeft ein.  
  
„Ja, geht nur alle auf mich los. Ihr wart ja alle dabei."„Na ja, aber es erweckt schon einen gewissen Anschein....", versuchte Bant sich zu verteidigen. „Ich muss ja nicht weiter erzählen.", sagte Obi-Wan beleidigt. „Doch, bitte, erzähl weiter. Du weißt doch, dass wir das nicht ernst meinen.", meinte Garen. „Na gut, ausnahmsweise...." 


	10. Kapitel 12

---------------  
  
12. Kapitel  
  
-----------------  
  
„Neun Zehntel unseres Glücks allein beruhen auf der Gesundheit." (Arthur Schopenhauer)  
  
Leia erwachte nach einer langen, anstrengenden Nacht. Sie hatte sich noch nicht an die Betten der Pêche gewöhnt und bekam daher seit Beginn ihres Urlaubs zu wenig Schlaf (und hatte am Morgen ständig Rückenschmerzen).Sie blickte nach links und stellte fest, dass Han schon wieder nicht da war.  
  
Vermutlich bastelte er wieder an seinem Raumschiff herum. Wozu brauchte er dafür Urlaub!? Zu Hause tat er doch auch nichts anderes als den lieben langen Tag mit seinem Schiff zu verbringen - als ob es lebendig wäre.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich Leia und beschloss, dann eben ohne Han Skifahren zu gehen.  
  
Sie erkundigte sich, ob Obi-Wan Zeit hätte, die Kinder den Tag lang zu hüten. Dieser schien anfänglich nicht so begeistert zu sein, doch letztlich stimmte er zu. Da Luke mit Han am Falken bastelte, hatte er sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Als die Kinder in sein Zimmer gestürmt kamen, freute er sich sogar schon auf ihren gemeinsamen Tag.  
  
Der Ausblick war wundervoll!! Der strahlend blaue Himmel lächelte Leia entgegen und das Sonnenlicht wurde vom blendend weißen Schnee reflektiert. Sie spürte, wie die Macht sie durchfloss, als sie tief einatmete und sich mit einem jauchzen in die Piste stürzte. Sie donnerte die Piste hinab bis es passierte.  
  
Der Hügel tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf und sie konnte vor Überraschung das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten. Das letzte, was sie registrierte war kalter Schnee auf ihrem Gesicht und ein nicht identifizierbarer Schmerz.  
  
Als sie erwachte, brummte ihr Kopf, wie nach einer zu langen Nacht in einer zu schlechten Kneipe. So eine, in die Han früher oft gegangen war.  
  
Sie stellte fest, dass sie sich in einer Art Med-Center befand, und wandte sich an den 2-1B Droiden, der neben ihr Wache hielt.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich hier?"stöhnte sie. „Sie sind schwer gestürzt und haben sich das Schienbein gebrochen. Sie wurden ins Med-Center der Hauptstadt gebracht." „Könnten Sie bitte meinen Mann verständigen? Er müsste am Hangar 12 sein."„Das wurde bereits erledigt. Er sollte schon auf dem Weg sein." erklärte der Droide in einem unerträglich langsam schleppenden Ton.  
  
„Na toll."meinte Leia nur trocken. So ein Mist!, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Ich bin mein Lebtag beim Skifahren nicht gestürzt! Natürlich gerade jetzt, im Urlaub muss das passieren! Wenn Han mitgekommen wäre, wäre ich nicht so leichtsinnig gefahren und hätte jetzt kein gebrochenes Bein! Warum hat dieser Ex-Schmuggler auch immer nur sein dämliches Schiff im Kopf!  
  
In diesem Moment schwang die Tür des Zimmers auf und Han kam mit Luke hereingestürzt.  
  
„Leia, was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Mein Fuß ist gebrochen und das ist deine Schuld! Wenn du mitgekommen wärst, wäre das alles nie passiert. Aber dein Schiff war dir ja schon immer wichtiger als ich!"  
  
„Wieso? Was hab ich denn getan?" versuchte sich Han zu verteidigen. „NICHTS! Das ist ja der springende Punkt!" „Ruhig Blut, Leia. Reg dich nicht unnötig auf. Zorn gehört zur Dunklen Seite.", mischte sich Luke in einer beruhigenden tiefen Tonlage ein.  
  
Leia ließ sich aber nicht so schnell beruhigen: „Was schert mich die Dunkle Seite der Macht? Ich beherrsche die Macht doch kaum! Sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier herumliegen."  
  
Es folgte betretene Stille. Dann begann Luke: „Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?"„So ein dämlicher Hügel ist mir in die Bahn gehüpft! Wenn Han dabei gewesen wäre, hätte ich besser aufgepasst. ...Dann wäre wahrscheinlich er darüber gestürzt."Ihr Grinsen, während sie die Worte aussprach, gefiel Han überhaupt nicht.  
  
„Also hör mal! Sei froh, dass Luke gespürt hat, dass dir etwas passiert ist, sonst würden wir gerade erst aufbrechen.", sagte Han.  
  
„Du hast ja recht. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich bin gerade so frustriert. Das ist mein erster Urlaub seit Jahren und dann passiert so was!"„Keine Sorge, ich helfe dir auf Jedi-Art die Heilung zu beschleunigen."  
  
Leia erwiderte diese Aussage mit einem müden Blick. „Ich habe noch etwas zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen.", ließ sich Han vernehmen. „Als ich gerade Pause gemacht habe, hab ich gesehen, wie ein Arbeiter einem anderen ein verdächtiges Päckchen zugesteckt hat. Ich bin ihm gefolgt. Er hat es versteckt und ist gegangen. Da hab ich mir natürlich angeschaut, was drin ist. Jetzt ratet mal, was es war.", sagte er grinsend.  
  
„AGC", sagten die beiden anderen wie aus einem Munde. Han starrte sie ungläubig mit offenem Mund an: „Woher habt ihr das gewusst?! Das war wieder irgend so ein Jedi-Trick!"„Es war offensichtlich, wenn man dich schon so lange kennt, wie wir", erwiderte Leia ruhig.  
  
„Wie auch immer.", sagte er „Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir hier in der Sache weiter ermitteln.", schlug er vor.  
  
Leia holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück: „Wir? Ich mit meinem Fuß? Und wer soll auf die Kinder aufpassen, während ich hier bin? Du kannst sie Obi-Wan nicht jeden Tag unterschieben."  
  
„Aber wir können uns eine solche Chance nicht entgehen lassen!", widersprach Han. „Luke kann der Sache ja nachgehen.", meinte er schließlich widerstrebend, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als selbst nachzuforschen.  
  
„Ich?! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich herumschnüffeln will?", wandte sich Luke überrascht an Han. „Jedi tun das doch, oder?", spekulierte Han. „Aber doch nicht in den Ferien! Aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt.... dann mach ich es eben. Obi-Wan kann mir ja dabei helfen. Etwas Ablenkung kann ihm nicht schaden, er wirkt in letzter Zeit so bedrückt."  
  
Leia wusste natürlich Bescheid: „Na was glaubst du, warum er so bedrückt ist? Ein junger Mann in seinem Alter und ein hübsches junges Mädchen wie Robin. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie er sie ansieht?"„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke..... Du könntest recht haben."  
  
„Natürlich habe ich recht!", empörte sich Leia. „Ihr Männer habt einfach kein Gefühl für so was."„Hey!", mischte sich Han ein. „Mir ist es auch aufgefallen. Aber dein Bruder scheint so beeindruckt von General Kenobi gewesen zu sein, dass er so was nicht für möglich gehalten hat."  
  
Luke errötete leicht. Er ließ das Abendessen noch einmal im Geiste ablaufen. Wie hatte ihm das nur entgehen können! Es war doch wirklich zu offensichtlich. Er beschloss, sich einmal mit Obi-Wan über Robin zu unterhalten. Um abzulenken sagte er: „Auf jeden Fall werden wir der Sache nachgehen."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Nun ja, wie auch immer. Ich wusste natürlich, dass Robin hinter ihren Rucksack her war, aber ich....."Weiter kam Obi-Wan nicht, da er wieder einmal unterbrochen wurde. „Bist du sicher, dass du das wusstest?", erkundigte sich Bant. „Ja, wieso?"Bant räusperte sich. „Nun, ich spüre eine gewisse Unsicherheit bei dir, wenn du von ihr sprichst.", meinte sie vorsichtig. „Unsinn. Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", entgegnete ihr Freund nur. „Ist ja auch egal. Während du mit Robin deinen Spaß hattest, haben Qui-Gon, Tahl und ich versucht herauszufinden was mit dir passiert ist.", fuhr Bant fort, „Und das war gar nicht so leicht......" 


	11. Kapitel 13

---------------  
  
13. Kapitel  
  
-----------------  
  
_„Der Schmerz verschenkt seine Heilkraft, wo wir sie nicht vermuten." (Martin Heidegger)  
  
_„Das ist es!"rief Qui-Gon in ungewohnter Begeisterung aus.  
  
Tahl wandte sich dem Jedi-Meister zu: „Keine voreiligen Schlüsse, alter Freund. Wir können nicht sicher sein, obwohl es höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund für sein Verschwinden ist."„Doch, das muss es sein! Dadurch, dass die Sonne kollabiert ist, hat sich ein Wurmloch gebildet durch das Obi-Wan in eine andere Dimension gesogen worden sein muss."  
  
„Das ist plausibel.", stimmte Bant zu. „Selbst wenn es das ist, sind noch genügend Fragen offen", wandte Tahl ein. „Zum Beispiel: Wo ist er jetzt? Wie können wir ihm folgen? Und wie kommen wir schließlich zurück, sofern wir es überhaupt schaffen sollten?"  
  
„Es muss einfach zu schaffen sein!"; entgegnete Bant, „Wir können ihn schließlich nicht einfach dort lassen! Wo immer dort auch ist. Wer weiß wo er gelandet ist! Vielleicht in der Zeit der Sith–Kriege oder auf irgendeinem Höllenplaneten, wo es die Macht nicht gibt!"  
  
„Wir sollten nicht gleich das schlimmste annehmen", beruhigte sie Qui–Gon, „Wir wissen zwar nicht wo er ist, aber Obi–Wan wird sicher in der Lage sein auf sich selbst aufzupassen, bis wir kommen um ihn zu retten." „Ihr seid wie immer ein Optimist, Qui-Gon. Doch diesmal könntet Ihr sogar recht haben", meinte Tahl. „Wenn es uns gelingt einen Stern zu finden, der kurz vor der Implosion steht, könnten wir die Energie nutzen um mit der Hilfe der Macht durch das Chaos der Dimensionen zu ihm zu finden", führte Qui-Gon seinen Gedankengang zu Ende.  
  
Tahl wirkte noch immer skeptisch. „Ich glaube, Ihr stellt Euch die ganze Aktion viel zu leicht vor.", meinte sie. „Wir müssen sofort ins Archiv gehen und einen geeigneten Stern suchen!", rief Bant und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Sie macht sich große Sorgen", stellte Qui-Gon fest. „So wie wir alle", erwiderte Tahl nur und fuhr fort Daten zu sammeln.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_„Wir waren uns doch einig, dass Obi-Wan weiter erzählen sollte.", unterbrach Garen den Redefluss seiner Freundin. Bant starrte ihn an. „Ich bin schließlich auch Teil dieser Geschichte und mein Teil ist wichtig. Immerhin ist Obi-Wan jetzt wieder bei uns", erklärte sie sich rechtfertigend. „Ja, aber es ist Obi-Wans Geschichte", meinte Garen überzeugt. Der achtzehnjährige Jedi räusperte sich. „Nun gut, ihr wollt also, dass ich weiter erzähle also: Ich hatte mich selbstlos dazu bereit erklärt Babysitter für Hans Kinder zu spielen. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber nichts ist zu schwer für einen Jedi....."  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan war inzwischen mit den Zwillingen und dem kleinen Anakin beschäftigt. Sie waren alle außer Atem vom Fangen spielen. Obi-Wan hatte sich gerade wieder absichtlich von Jaina erwischen lassen, und hatte es nun auf Jacen abgesehen. Doch der Kleine war zu wendig um sich so einfach fangen zu lassen.  
  
Plötzlich musste Obi-Wan einem Schneeball ausweichen, den Anakin Hinterhältigerweise auf ihn geschossen hatte. „Na warte!", rief Obi-Wan und formte schon einen eigenen Schneeball um sich zu rächen.  
  
Doch die Kinder verbündeten sich gegen ihn und brachten ihn schließlich zu Fall. In diesem Moment wurde Jacen von hinten getroffen. Überrascht blickten sie alle in die Richtung aus welcher der Ball gekommen war und erblickten Robin.  
  
Obi-Wan blinzelte um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht täuschte, aber sie war wirklich da! Wenn ihm bis jetzt kalt vom Schnee gewesen war, so änderte sich das jetzt schlagartig. Nun war ihm mal wieder abwechselnd heiß und kalt. „Robin!", rief er überrascht aus. „Wie kommst du hierher?"  
  
„Ich musste dich doch vor diesen kleinen Monstern retten.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und diese Worte ließen ihm warm ums Herz werden. „Na dann starten wir mal den Gegenfeldzug!" sagte er im Aufstehen und umklammerte den kleinen Anakin um ihn mit Schnee einzureiben. Robin nahm sich Jacen vor, währen Jaina ihrem kleineren Bruder zu Hilfe kommen wollte.  
  
Nach einem langen, anstrengenden Kampf beschlossen sie erschöpft ins Hotel zurückzukehren. Schließlich war es ja schon Mittagszeit und die anderen warteten sicher schon auf sie.  
  
Dort angekommen erfuhren sie von Leias Unfall. Die Kinder waren zutiefst betroffen, dass ihrer Mutter etwas zugestoßen war und wollten sie sofort besuchen. Obi-Wan versprach ihnen sie zum Med–Center zu begleiten, sobald sie sich alle trocken gelegt hatten.  
  
Robin bat ihn leise sich ein weiteres Mal bei ihnen duschen zu dürfen. „Ich kann euch auch ins Med–Center begleiten wenn du willst", bot sie fürsorglich an. „Aber ja, das würde mir sehr gefallen.....ich meine, das wäre sehr nett von dir", erwiderte Obi-Wan leicht errötend.  
  
„Leia wird sich sicher freuen, euch zu sehen.", meinte Luke. Sein unterschwelliger Tonfall und das leichte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte allerdings nur Han.  
  
Nachdem sie alle wieder trocken waren und zu Mittag gegessen hatten, ging die ganze Partie außer Luke (er schien etwas besseres zu tun zu haben) ins Med-Center. Dort angekommen begrüßte sie Leia freudig. Sie war froh über die Abwechslung im öden Krankenhausbetrieb. Die Kinder wollten zu ihr aufs Bett springen, aber Han hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr alle gekommen seid.", begann Leia. „Wir freuen uns auch sehr, dass dir nicht mehr passiert ist.", erwiderte Obi- Wan.  
  
„Leider kann ich mich ja nicht um die Kinder kümmern, solange ich indisponiert bin. Han wird viel Stress mit den Rackern haben. Aber auch das muss er lernen.", stellte Leia fest.  
  
Hier mischte sich Robin ein: „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, kann ich ja auch ab und zu einmal auf die Kleinen aufpassen.", bot sie sich an. Die Kinder schienen von dieser Idee begeistert zu sein, sie wollten sich schließlich für die Rettungsaktion im Schnee rächen, also stimmte Leia zu.  
  
„Obi-Wan kann dir ja dabei helfen, Luke wird ihn sicher nicht zu oft brauchen."„Luke? Brauchen? Wofür?", fragte Obi-Wan, der ja von nichts wusste. „Das erkläre ich dir später. Aber nun heitern wir unsere Majestät einmal auf.", sagte Han. 


	12. Kapitel 14

----------------  
  
14. Kapitel  
  
-------------------  
  
_„Der Mensch kann seine Wurzeln nicht verleugnen."(Klaus Schenk)  
  
_Luke sah sich unbehaglich um. Er befand sich in der vermutlich dreckigsten und heruntergekommensten Spelunke des ganzen Planeten. Hier wimmelte es geradezu von zwielichtigen Gestalten.  
  
Es waren nicht nur Pêche vertreten, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe von Menschen und Nichtmenschen, die auf jeden Fall nicht wegen des Wintersportes hergekommen waren. Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass ein Urlaubsplanet wie Altàmira eine derartige Anzahl von verdächtigen Individuen anzog.  
  
Han war allem Anschein nach auf mehr als nur einen kleinen Drogenring gestoßen. Natürlich war es erst einmal wichtig herauszufinden, wer die Dealer waren und wie gut ihre Organisation strukturiert war, bevor er die Republik über die Geheimnisse der Pêche informieren würde.  
  
Luke wandte sich an den Mann hinter der Theke. „Entschuldigen Sie, dürfte ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"Der Wirt schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. „Worum geht es denn? Wenn Sie von der Republik kommen, kann ich Ihnen nur erneut versichern, dass meine Lizenz, den Vorschriften entsprechend, erneuert wurde."  
  
Luke gestattete sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Nein, es geht um etwas anderes", versicherte er dem Mann, „Sie beobachten sicher einige Dinge, nicht wahr? Auch Dinge die eigentlich nicht ablaufen dürften...".  
  
Der Pêche runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Sie vom Sicherheitsdienst?", fragte er beunruhigt, „Ich habe denen doch schon tausendmal erklärt, dass ich nichts mit Offworld zu tun habe!"  
  
Offworld? Da hatte Luke seinen ersten Hinweis. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis um nun keinen Fehler zu begehen, allerdings war sein Wissen, was die Geschichte von Offworld betraf, rar gesät.  
  
„Wurde die Offworld – Mining Cooperation nicht schon zur Zeit des Imperiums vollkommen aufgelöst?", erkundigte er sich und unterstrich die Frage mit einer eleganten Jedi-Handbewegung. Obi-Wan hätte ihn vermutlich darauf hingewesen, dass er den Jedi–Kodex erneut etwas zu großzügig auslegte. Doch da er den Kodex noch immer nicht wirklich kannte musste er sich auch nicht daran halten.  
  
„Offworld hat sich verändert. Die Organisation hat mit ihrem Vorgänger aus der Zeit der Alten Republik nur noch den Namen gemeinsam. Aber sollten Sie das nicht eigentlich alles selber wissen?", meinte der Wirt.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das alles selber", sagte Luke und fuhr demonstrativ fort, den Geist des anderen zu manipulieren. „Natürlich wissen Sie das alles selber", bestätigte der Wirt brav.  
  
Luke überlegte einen Moment lang. „In wie weit steht Offworld mit dem neuen Drogenkartell in Verbindung?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Der Wirt lachte auf. „Offworld ist das Drogenkartell. Aber das wissen Sie natürlich auch selber."  
  
Nun, zumindest wusste er es jetzt. „Ich danke Ihnen. Unsere Begegnung ist für Sie nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Sie werden dem Kartell auch nichts davon berichten", schloss Luke das Gespräch. „Unsere Begegnung ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich werde dem Kartell nichts davon berichten, immerhin habe ich ja auch gar keine Verbindung zum Kartell. Ich könnte ihm also auch gar nichts berichten", entgegnete der Wirt.  
  
Gedankenkontrolle war gut und schön, aber irgendwie fragte sich Luke langsam ob der Pêche ihm nicht nur etwas vorspielte. Entweder das, oder er war wirklich sehr versessen darauf nicht mit Offworld in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. „Beehren Sie uns bald wieder, und vergessen Sie nicht: Dies ist ein ehrlicher Betrieb, wir haben nichts mit Offworld, Drogen oder dem Nod zu tun", verabschiedete ihn der besagte Pêche. Er war wirklich eine sehr merkwürdige Gestalt. Jetzt stellte sich Luke nur eine Frage: Was, bei der Macht, war ein Nod?  
  
Han war sehr begierig darauf zu erfahren was Luke herausgefunden hatte. „Und? Nun sag schon! Was ist los auf diesem Planeten? Was hast du herausgefunden?"Luke blickte ihn amüsiert an. „Bist du nicht ein wenig zu interessiert an der ganzen Sache?", fragte er tadelnd.  
  
Han machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung. „Ach, was. Robin hat sich angeboten ab und zu auf die Kinder aufzupassen, und Obi-Wan wird ihr natürlich helfen. Das heißt, ich habe doch Zeit mich an den Ermittlungen zu beteiligen."  
  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Han, wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das Konzept des Urlaubs nicht wirklich verstehst?"Han blickte ihn böse an. „Du verstehst das nicht", warf er dem Jedi vor, „für mich sind die Ermittlungen der Urlaub! Am Falken kann ich schließlich immer arbeiten und Skifahren kann ich jetzt ja auch nicht mehr, da ich auf die Kinder acht geben muss."  
  
Luke beschloss seinen Schwager einfach nicht auf den Fehler in seiner Logik hinzuweisen, und stattdessen zu erzählen was er herausgefunden hatte. „Wie es aussieht wird ganz Altàmira von Offworld, einer kriminellen Organisation, die durch Drogen Macht gewinnen will, regiert. An der Spitze von Offworld steht der Nod – wer immer das auch sein mag. Und das ist eigentlich auch schon alles was ich rausgefunden habe. Gar nicht so schlecht für einen Tag findest du nicht?"  
  
Han blickte ihn missmutig an. „Du bist ja auch ein Jedi, dir erzählen die Leute eben noch Dinge. Mein Ruf hingegen ist, seit ich Leia geheiratet habe in der Unterwelt nicht mehr der Beste. Selbst Karrde und Mara halten mich nur ungern auf dem Laufenden. Sie meinen, ich würde immer gleich alles Leia erzählen und seit sie Staatschefin ist... na ja du verstehst. Selbst Landos Ruf ist inzwischen besser als meiner, oder eben schlechter – kommt ganz auf die Betrachtungsweise an."  
  
Luke hatte Han mehr oder weniger erstaunt zugehört. „Han, es stört dich doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass du jetzt als ehrlich angesehen wirst, und kein Schurke mehr bist?", wunderte er sich. Han seufzte. „Nein, ich meine ich liebe Leia und die Kinder und die Republik ist mir lieb und teuer, und ich bin sogar stolz darauf einen verrückten Jedi–Meister zum Schwager zu haben. Ich bin gerne ein Held der Rebellion, aber es ist nur so....manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mir würde etwas fehlen. Ich würde einfach wieder gerne ein echtes wildes Abenteuer erleben. Ich fühle mich so... brav in letzter Zeit", erklärte der ehemalige Schmuggler, „Ich würde mich wirklich gerne in dieses Drogenkartell namens Outworld einschleusen und es auffliegen lassen. Aber da ich nun auf die Kinder achten muss, wird daraus wohl nichts werden."  
  
Als ob sie nicht genug Abenteuer für ein ganzes Leben erlebt hätten seit sie sich damals auf Tatooine kennen gelernt hatten! „Es heißt Offworld, Han. Und das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen. Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht an deiner Stelle auf eine derartige Undercovermission begeben, nicht in meinem Urlaub. Ich verstehe unter Urlaub nämlich Erholung, weißt du", erwiderte Luke kategorisch. „Du nimmst das alles schon wieder falsch auf, Luke. Ich sagte nur was ich gerne tun würde, nicht dass du es machen sollst", verteidigte sich Han, „natürlich darfst du deinen Urlaub verbringen wie du willst. Ich meine, als Jedi trägst du natürlich eine gewisse Verantwortung für die Galaxis, aber auch Jedi brauchen Ferien..."  
  
Luke ließ den Kopf hängen. Wie schaffte Han das nur immer wieder? „Gut, ich mach's. Ich hab zwar noch keine Ahnung wie ich es anstellen soll, aber ich mache es", gab er nach. Han wirkte zufrieden. „Siehst du Luke, ich wusste ja gleich, dass wir uns absolut einig sind, wie wir weiter vorgehen." Luke erwiderte nichts.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_„Und natürlich war ich für Lukes Mission unverzichtbar, immerhin hatte ich ja bereits in der Vergangenheit mit Offworld zu tun." Bant blinzelte. „Meinst du jetzt die Vergangenheit von uns aus, von der Zukunft aus oder von deiner damaligen Gegenwart aus, gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich. Obi-Wan starrte sie an. „Von meiner damaligen Gegenwart aus gesehen nat....Moment! Das war doch immer in der Vergangenheit! Weil alles andere später passiert ist!"Er sah Bant etwas wütend an. „Hör doch auf mich zu verwirren", bat er ungehalten, „Also, wo war ich? Ach ja....." _


	13. Kapitel 15

----------------  
  
15. Kapitel  
  
-------------------  
  
_„Es ist sehr wichtig, eine Erinnerung zu besitzen und seine Wurzeln zu kennen."(Fatima Mernissi)  
  
_„Wozu willst du alles über die Offworld - Mining Cooperation wissen?" fragte Obi-Wan, als Luke ihn kurz von seinem Babysitterposten weggeholt hatte. Luke erklärte ihm in kurzen Worten die Situation und warum er für Han schnüffeln ging und meinte dann: „Also kannst du mir etwas darüber erzählen? Es ist wichtig, dass ich die Vorgeschichte dieser Organisation kenne, bevor ich mich einschleusen kann."  
  
„Du willst dich da einschleusen?? Bist du verrückt? Ich hatte nicht nur einmal mit Offworld zu tun und kann dir sagen, dass es auf keinen Fall eine gute Idee ist, Undercover dorthin zu gehen. Selbst wenn dieser Nod nur halb so brutal ist, wie Xanatos in meiner Zeit ist es ein Himmelfahrtskommando! Wenn sie herausfinden, dass du in Wirklichkeit für die neue Republik tätig bist, ist es aus mit dir!" entrüstete sich Obi-Wan, der aus Erfahrung sprach.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, sich in ein solches Kartell einzuschleusen, aber das ist die Gelegenheit dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten. Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du weißt?"versuchte Luke Obi-Wan zu beschwichtigen.  
  
„Also gut"lenkte dieser ein: „Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich das beste, was wir tun können. Also: Offworld war eine kriminelle Organisation, die sich als Minenfirma das nötige Kapital beschafft hat. Sie hat die Arbeiter ehrbarer Minenfirmen abgeworben um sie dann wie Sklaven schuften zu lassen. Wenn ein Planet ausgebeutet war, zogen sie einfach weiter und nahmen dabei auf niemanden Rücksicht.  
  
Da Qui-Gon mich zuerst nicht als Padawan annehmen wollte, sollte ich nach Bandomeer zum Agri-Korps geschickt werden. Dort bin ich zum ersten Mal auf die Spur von Xanatos gestoßen. Als ich dann schon länger Qui-Gons Schüler war, kamen wir der Sache endgültig auf den Grund. Qui-Gons erster Schüler Xanatos, der der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war, war der Kopf der ganzen Organisation. Xanatos glaubte, Qui-Gon hätte ihn verkannt und verstoßen und wäre Schuld, dass der Orden ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Er wollte mich sogar gegen ihn aufhetzen! Als dieser Plan fehlschlug, setzte er auf uns beide ein hohes Kopfgeld aus und wollte uns aufgrund fadenscheiniger Anklagen hinrichten lassen. Mit Hilfe von Freunden, konnten wir jedoch entkommen. Kurz darauf stürzte sich Xanatos, nachdem er von Qui-Gon im Kampf besiegt worden war, in ein Säurebad.  
  
Die Machenschaften von Offworld blieben aber weiterhin ein Mythos der Kriminalität und tauchten bei Ermittlungen ab und zu noch einmal auf. Viele versuchten das Erbe Xanatos' zu übernehmen aber niemandem gelang es wirklich. Wenn wirklich Offworld hinter der Drogensache steckt, ist das sicher kein bloßer Handel mit AGC. Da muss noch mehr dahinterstecken.", schloss Obi-Wan nun seine Erzählung.  
  
„Das ist wirklich eine sehr interessante Geschichte. Meinst du, es könnte wieder ein der Dunklen Seite verfallener Jedi dahinterstecken?" „Möglich, aber da es in dieser Zeit kaum Jedi, außer die in deiner Familie und auf deiner Akademie zu geben scheint, ist das eher unwahrscheinlich. Ich tippe mehr auf irgendeinen Schmuggler, der hofft alte Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen zu können."  
  
Luke kam diese Annahme plausibel vor. Er war froh, dass Obi-Wan nicht Trübsal blasend herumsaß und sein Unglück bedauerte, sondern er war eher beeindruckt wie gelassen und voller Vertrauen in seinen Meister er sein Schicksal akzeptierte. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass Obi-Wan nicht mehr lange hier sein würde. Er würde seinen Weg zurück finden. Schon allein darum, weil er in seiner eigenen Zeit noch sein Schicksal erfüllen und der Lehrer seines Vaters, Anakin Skywalker, werden musste.  
  
„Danke für die Informationen. Übrigens musst du deinen Teil der Abmachung noch erfüllen. Robin ist wieder da, wann erzählst du mir etwas über den Jedi-Kodex?"Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Obi-Wans bis jetzt ernstem Gesicht aus: „Stimmt, obwohl sie eher uns gefunden hat, als umgekehrt. Wie wäre es mit heute Abend, wenn die Kinder schlafen? Bis dahin habe ich alle Hände voll zu tun."„Okay, ich werde bis dahin sehen, wie ich am besten in dieses Kartell komme."  
  
„Sei aber sehr vorsichtig.", warnte ihn Obi-Wan noch einmal. „Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag es mir, ich komme dann so schnell ich kann. Wenn doch ein verirrter Jedi dahintersteckt, kann man nie wissen."„Danke. Ich komme darauf zurück. Wird schon schief gehen. Bis heute Abend dann.", entgegnete Luke mehr oder weniger gelassen und ging.  
  
Obi-Wan blieb nachdenklich zurück. Das waren wirklich keine guten Neuigkeiten. Aber das schlimmste daran war, dass Robin in die Sache verstrickt war. Er musste herausfinden wie sie dazu kam Drogen zu transportieren und warum dieser großen Organisation gerade dieser kleine Rucksack so wichtig war. Theoretisch war die Menge an AGC im Rucksack für Offworld zu vernachlässigen. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Tausenden Kisten mit dem Siegel, das Xanatos' Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange, in Form des zerbrochenen Ringes seines Vaters, darstellte. Während Obi-Wan zurück zu Robin und den Kindern ging, nahm er sich fest vor, sie noch heute zur Rede zu stellen, so weh ihm das selbst auch tun würde. Dieses Risiko musste er eingehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
_„Eigentlich ist das alles ziemlich langweilig. Vielleicht sollte Bant weiter erzählen. Bei ihr klingt es spannender", stellte Reeft plötzlich fest. Die anderen drei starrten ihn an. „Langweilig?", empörte sich Obi- Wan. „Ich hätte es nicht ganz so drastisch ausgedrückt, aber da ist was dran. Du bist kein sehr begabter Erzähler", meinte Garen an seinen Freund gewandt. Dieser konnte es kaum fassen. Bant hingegen lächelte. „Wie ihr wünscht", begann sie, „Wir hatten in der Gegenwart mit einigen Problemen zu kämpfen...." _


	14. Kapitel 16

---------------  
  
**16. Kapitel  
  
**-----------------  
  
_„Das Unglück ist der Prüfstein des Charakters."(Samuel Smiles)  
  
_„Oh nein! Es ist zu spät!!!"rief Bant außer sich und starrte in den leeren Raum, wo sich nur noch ein einfaches Schwarzes Loch befand.  
  
Der Stern, mit dem sie vorgehabt hatten Obi-Wan auf seiner Zeitreise zu folgen, war bereits vollständig implodiert. Alles war umsonst gewesen.  
  
Die tagelange Suche in den Archiven des Jedi-Tempels nach einem geeigneten Stern, genauso wie die schier endlose, gefährliche Reise durch ein sich im Krieg befindendes Sternensystem, wo ihr Hyperantrieb für einige Stunden defekt gewesen war und der nervenaufreibende Flug durch einen Ionensturm... alles umsonst!  
  
Wahrscheinlich war die Verzögerung durch den Hyperantrieb für die Verspätung verantwortlich.  
  
Qui-Gon konnte es nicht fassen. Er sackte in seinen Sitz zurück und starrte ins Leere. Die bisher einzige Chance seinen Padawan zu retten war vertan. Bant unterbrach seine fieberhaften Überlegungen nach einer Lösung abrupt:  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun? Die Chance einen weiteren geeigneten Stern zu finden ist gleich Null!"Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Tahl versuchte ihren Padawan zu beschwichtigen: „Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir müssen uns zuallererst einmal beruhigen. Dann kehren wir nach Coruscant zurück und suchen einen Ausweg. Vor allem dürfen wir nicht die Hoffnung verlieren." Qui-Gon nickte nur zustimmend.  
  
Zurück auf Coruscant im Jedi-Tempel eilte Bant sofort wieder ins Archiv um einen neuen geeigneten Stern ausfindig zu machen. Sie wusste selbst, wie aussichtslos diese Suche war, aber sie wollte Obi-Wan unbedingt retten. Sie konnte ihren besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen! Sie musste es zumindest versuchen!  
  
Während Bant also ihre ziemlich hoffnungslose Suche fortsetzte gingen Tahl und Qui-Gon die ganze Sache noch einmal von vorne und einer ganz anderen Richtung an. Vor etwa 500 Jahren hatte nämlich ein, zugegeben nicht wirklich seriöser, Physiker namens Milo eine weitere Theorie über Zeitreisen aufgestellt.  
  
Dessen Theorien waren allerdings immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen (Viele meinten sogar, Milo wäre verrückt gewesen). Da diese Theorie sogar noch komplizierter auszuführen war, als die Wurmlochtheorie, hatten sie sie zuerst außer Acht gelassen. Allerdings mussten sie sich nun wohl oder übel aufgrund der Dringlichkeit, und vor allem wegen Qui-Gon, der, obwohl er sonst die Selbstbeherrschung in Person war, immer ungeduldiger wurde, näher mit der Theorie von Milo auseinandersetzen.  
  
Qui-Gon studierte noch einmal genau die Aufzeichnungen zu Milos Theorie und versuchte zu verstehen was er da eigentlich las:  
  
„Eine hypothetische Voraussetzung für Zeitreisen sind kosmische Bänder. Ein kosmisches Band ist, im Gegensatz zu einem schwarzen Loch, eine zweidimensionale Singularität (d. h. es ist kein Punkt in der Raumzeit, sondern eine unendlich dünne Linie, welche die Raumzeit verformt). Zwar existieren kosmische Bänder nur in der Theorie, doch wäre man in der Lage zwei dieser Bänder mit unvorstellbar hoher Geschwindigkeit aneinander vorbei zu beschleunigen würde sich eine unendlich hohe Anzahl von geschlossenen zeitartigen Kurven ergeben. Man müsste nun mit seinem Raumschiff in diesen Kurven eine genauestens berechnete Bahn in Form einer „8"beschreiben. Gelänge dies könnte man theoretisch an jeden beliebigen Ort, zu jeder beliebigen Zeit wieder auftauchen (natürlich müssten Zeit und Ort vorher genau berechnet worden sein). Das größte Hindernis zur Durchführung dieser Aktion ist, neben der nicht zur Verfügung stehenden Beschleunigungsgeschwindigkeit, die Berechnung. Jeder kleinste Rechenfehler könnte unvorstellbare Konsequenzen mit sich bringen, man könnte zum Beispiel nur teilweise am Bestimmungsort auftauchen...."  
  
Qui-Gon unterbrach die Lektüre und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war einfach alles so verwirrend. Tahl unterbrach seine Verwirrung. „Es gibt noch einen neueren Aufsatz zu diesem Thema", sagte sie, „Er ist mir schon vor ein paar Jahren untergekommen. Verfasst von einem Zeitgenossen namens Kip Korn".  
  
Qui-Gon durchsuchte die Archive nach dem Aufsatz. Nach einer Weile fand er ihn. Er wirkte zur Erleichterung des Jedi–Meisters nicht ganz so wissenschaftlich wie der vorhergehende:  
  
„Ich vertrete die Ansicht, dass Milos Theorie zur heutigen Zeit durchführbar ist. Mit Hilfe eines modifizierten Teilchenbeschleunigers ist es möglich kosmische Bänder auf Hyperlichtgeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen. Basierend auf Milos Berechnungen habe ich eine derartige Maschine entwickelt, mit der es möglich sein sollte durch die Zeit zu reisen. Mein einziges verbleibendes Problem ist die Berechnung des Bestimmungsortes...."  
  
Qui-Gon unterbrach seine Lektüre. „Das bringt doch auch alles nichts. Wir haben diesen Beschleuniger nicht", seufzte er resignierend. „Wir nicht", stimmte ihm Tahl zu, „aber Kip Korn schon". Qui-Gon starrte sie an. „Wo lebt dieser Kip Korn? Wir müssen ihn sofort aufsuchen!"  
  
Tahl hob die Hand. „Ganz ruhig, Qui-Gon. Selbst wenn dieser Wissenschaftler uns hilft, bleibt noch immer das Problem, dass wir gar nicht wissen, wo Obi- Wan eigentlich gelandet ist. Die Berechnungen.." - „Vergesst die Berechnungen! Die Macht wird uns leiten", unterbrach sie Obi-Wans Meister energisch. „Kann die Macht uns helfen die Bahn einer 8 zu berechnen? Ihr habt den Artikel von Milo gelesen. Ein einziger Fehler und wir landen nur als halbe Jedi dort, wo auch immer wir hin wollen", entgegnete Tahl ruhig.  
  
Schweigen senkte sich auf die beiden herab. Nach einer Weile meinte Qui- Gon: „Wir müssen auf die Macht vertrauen und darauf, dass sie uns sicher durch Zeit und Raum führen wird. Ich bin nicht bereit aufzugeben, und ich bin Willens zu riskieren, dass auch dieser Versuch schief geht. Wir haben bereits einen Fehlschlag hinter uns, es wird keinen weiteren geben, davon bin ich überzeugt. Außerdem war Kip Korn, doch Euer Vorschlag. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr wisst was Ihr tut".  
  
Tahl lächelte sanft. „Manchmal ist Euer Optimismus richtig wohltuend. Ich würde ihn ja auch teilen, wenn..."– „Wenn was?", wollte ihr alter Freund wissen. „Wenn ich Kip nicht von früher kennen würde. Er wird uns nicht helfen, wenn wir ihm nicht versichern können, dass wir auch genau wissen was wir tun. Und Jedi sollten nicht lügen wie ihr wisst", erwiderte Tahl.  
  
Qui-Gon blickte sie einige Minuten schweigend an. „Wir müssen nicht wissen was wir tun, um es zu tun. Es wäre ein Fehler die Macht wissenschaftlich erklären zu wollen. Sie ist allgegenwärtig und wenn wir das wissen, wissen wir genug um Erfolg zu haben". Tahl schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß das, aber ob Kip es glaubt ist eine ganz andere Frage", gab sie zu bedenken.  
  
„Wir werden sehen. Holt Bant, wir brechen auf. Wir müssen sofort Kip Korn und seine Maschine aufsuchen", verkündete Qui-Gon unbeirrt. Dieses Mal würden sie erfolgreich sein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
_Bant legte eine künstlerische Pause ein. Diese machte sich Obi-Wan zu Nutze. „Aber, ich habe euch noch gar nicht erzählt, dass ich Luke den Kodex beigebracht habe!", fiel ihm ein.  
  
Die anderen sahen ihn an. „Doch hast du", widersprach Garen. „Hab ich?" Garen nickte. „Du hast gesagt, dass Luke ihn nicht kannte, aber jetzt kennt. Also, musst du ihn davon erzählt haben", erklärte er. „Ich hab ihn nicht nur davon erzählt, ich hab ihn den Kodex beigebracht. Und ich war so gut, dass er ihn sofort inhaliert hat, er...."  
  
„Oh, du solltest Lehrer im Tempel werden", entgegnete Bant sarkastisch. Obi- Wan blickte sie säuerlich an. „Luke war ein gelehriger Schüler, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er den Kodex nachdem ich in meine Zeit zurückgekehrt bin, den anderen zukünftigen Jedi-Rittern beigebracht hat...." _


	15. Kapitel 17 bis 20

**17. Kapitel**

_Ruhe über Zorn. Ehre über Hass. Stärke über Angst. (Teil des Jedi-Kodex)_

„Ok, ich erklär's dir noch einmal", begann Obi-Wan erneut. Er war gerade dabei Luke über den Jedi-Kodex aufzuklären. Sie saßen gerade gemütlich bei einem Glas Ralas in ihrem Zimmer und Luke war alles andere als ein verständnisvoller Schüler. Obwohl es Obi-Wan in gewisser Weise gefiel auch einmal die Lehrerrolle zu übernehmen, war es doch sehr anstrengend Luke zum Schüler zu haben. Dieser neigte nämlich dazu nicht nur Obi-Wan nach jedem Satz zu unterbrechen sondern auch noch jede Einzelheit in Frage zu stellen. Obi-Wan fuhr seufzend fort: „Also, als Jedi darfst du dich von nichts und niemandem abhängig machen..." „Warum denn nicht? Woran hindert mich die Abhängigkeit?" Obi-Wan holte tief Luft: „Weil wenn du, von was auch immer, abhängig bist fällt es der Dunklen Seite leichter, dich zu verführen." „Kannst du mir ein Beispiel dazu geben? Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz." Obi-Wan ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen: „Nehmen wir an: Ein Jedi, irgendein Jedi z.B. Yoda, ich nehme ihn jetzt, weil du ihn kennst, würde sich in jemanden verlieben..." Er konnte wieder nicht zuende sprechen, da Luke in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Der Gedanke war auch wirklich zu absurd. „Ok, nehmen wir jemanden anderen. Zum Beispiel Mace Windu." „Wer soll das sein?" „Ein Jedi.", erwiderte Obi-Wan knapp. Er war im Begriff die Geduld zu verlieren, aber das war ja auch gegen den Jedi-Kodex. Er versuchte krampfhaft sich ein Beispiel an seinem Meister Qui-Gon zu nehmen, den nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Nachdem er noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte konnte er endlich fortfahren: „Noch einmal: Meister Windu verliebt sich in irgendwen. Diese Person kommt in Schwierigkeiten während er auf einer sehr wichtigen Mission ist. Daraufhin bricht er die Mission ab um ihr zu helfen. Währenddessen kommt es auf dem Planeten der Mission zur Katastrophe und die ganze Bevölkerung geht zu Grunde. Beispiel Ende." Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Dann konterte Luke: „Ich habe ein Gegenbeispiel für dich: Abhängigkeit muss nicht schlecht sein. Zum Beispiel hätte ich vor einigen Jahren Darth Vader, einen dunklen Jedi , umbringen sollen. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er mein Vater war. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr einfach so töten, ich war von ihm abhängig, wenn du so willst. Später musste ich mich seinem Meister stellen. Dieser war sehr stark in der Macht und mir über. Ich hätte das Zusammentreffen nicht überlebt, wenn nicht mein Vater eingegriffen und ihn vernichtet hätte. Wie du siehst hat Abhängigkeit mein Leben gerettet." „Nun ja, das war eben eine Ausnahmesituation.", erwiderte Obi-Wan perplex. „So? Inwiefern?" „Weil man normalerweise nicht gegen seinen eigenen Vater kämpfen muss." „Na gut, ich gebe dir noch ein Beispiel: Die Geschichte war damit nämlich noch lange nicht vorbei. Dieser dunkle Jedi-Meister kehrte nämlich als Klon zurück und ich musste mich ihm erneut stellen. Ich gab vor der Dunklen Seite verfallen zu sein und verfiel ihr dabei letztendlich doch. Erst Leia gelang es, mich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, damit ich ihn am Ende doch noch besiegen konnte. Und wieder war es Abhängigkeit, die mich vor dem Bösen bewahrt hat.", erläuterte Luke. „Aber das war wieder eine Ausnahme.", widersprach Obi-Wan. „Aber das Leben besteht nur aus Ausnahmen, Ben.", sagte Luke um den jungen Jedi noch mehr zu reizen. Dieser bedachte ihn nur mit einem giftigen Blick. „Man könnte meinen, du willst überhaupt nicht wissen, was der Kodex aussagt. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, warum ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass es ihn gibt.", meinte Obi-Wan beleidigt. „Du meinst sagen wirst", warf Luke grinsend ein. - „Nimmst du mich eigentlich ernst? Ohne den Kodex ist ein Jedi nun mal kein echter Jedi.", konterte Obi-Wan. „Also bin ich kein echter Jedi für dich?" Nun war es an Luke beleidigt zu sein. „Tja, die Zeiten haben sich geändert... Aber vielleicht bin ich ja nur hier, um dir jetzt den Kodex nahe zu bringen. Aber du sträubst dich ja!" „Ich meine doch nur, dass Abhängigkeit auch Vorteile bietet." „Das meinst du aber bei jedem Punkt, den wir bis jetzt durch haben. " „Vielleicht haben wir ja ein Kommunikationsproblem. Vielleicht verstehst du unter Abhängigkeit und all den anderen Sachen etwas anderes als ich. Definiere mir Abhängigkeit, und wenn möglich ohne Yoda–Beispiel.", schlug Luke vor. Obi-Wan überlegte kurz. „Abhängig bin ich wenn... wenn ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann, ohne etwas bestimmtes leben zu müssen, wenn mein ganzes Dasein auf diese eine Sache ausgerichtet ist, wenn sie mir wichtiger ist, als alles andere.", führte er schließlich aus. Dann stutzte er. Wie bei ihm und Robin, fiel ihm auf. War er etwa von ihr abhängig? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er mochte sie, aber es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass er ... Er schob den Gedanken kurzerhand zur Seite. „Verstehst du jetzt wovon ich rede?", schloss er. „Ich glaube, ich kann dir folgen. Aber..." „Kein Aber! Keine Abhängigkeit und damit Schluss!" fiel ihm Obi-Wan ins Wort.

„Also zum nächsten Punkt: Der Missbrauch der Jedi-Kräfte." „Oh, nein.", konnte sich Luke nicht verkneifen. „Oh, doch. Wie gesagt soll man als vorbildhafter Jedi seine Kräfte niemals missbrauchen. Natürlich gibt es auch hier gewisse Ausnahmesituationen, die bei den einen öfter und bei den anderen weniger oft vorkommen. Qui-Gon ist so ein Typ, bei dem das öfter vorkommt, so wie bei dir." „Ach, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich das dauernd machen." „Lügen ist übrigens auch laut Kodex verboten.", warf Obi-Wan scheinheilig ein. Luke erwiderte nichts. „Also wann setzt du deine Fähigkeiten ein?" fragte der Jedi-Schüler. „Wenn es nötig ist." „Und wann ist es nötig?" „Das kommt drauf an." „Worauf?" „Auf die Situation natürlich." Obi-Wan seufzte wieder. „Bitte, ich kann so nicht arbeiten." „Ok, ok. Also angenommen, eine Freundin von dir verschwindet und ein gewisser Direktor beruft sich auf den Datenschutz. Dann ist das ein Fall, in dem ich meine Fähigkeiten einsetze." Darauf konnte Obi-Wan nicht viel sagen außer: „Das war zwar notwendig, aber trotzdem nicht erlaubt." „Wann ist es denn nun erlaubt?" „Dann, wenn du keine andere Wahl hast." „Also nie", meinte Luke. „So kann man das auch sehen. Aber wie gesagt, es gibt ja Ausnahmesituationen." Hier konnte sich nicht einmal der korrekte Obi-Wan ein Grinsen verkneifen. Und Luke stellte schließlich erfreut fest: „Ich wusste, wir würden uns einigen."

**18. Kapitel**

Die meisten Schmuggler sehen lediglich keinen Vorteil darin, ihre illegalen Aktivitäten aufzugeben und ins legale Frachtgeschäft einzusteigen. (Han Solo)

„Meint ihr wirklich, die erkennen mich nicht?" fragte Luke, der sich gerade skeptisch im Spiegel betrachtete und sich so gar nicht an sein neues Erscheinungsbild gewöhnen konnte. Mara Jade und Talon Karrde sahen ihn an und grinsten. „Vertrau uns.", meinte Mara nur. Luke sah auch wirklich zum fürchten aus: Die langen schwarzen Haare hingen wild ins Gesicht und der Schnurrbart schien auch Pflege bitter nötig zu haben. Er erschien nun etwas größer als vorher und auch etwas kräftiger. Die Hautfarbe war auch dunkler und eine lange Narbe lief ihm von der linken Wange bis hinunter zum Hals. Die Kopie des berüchtigten Schmugglers und Kopfgeldjägers Sinis war perfekt. Sinis war vor einigen Monaten im Outer Rim verschollen und deswegen die perfekte Tarnung für Lukes Undercover-Mission bei Offworld. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Findet ihr nicht, dass ich irgendwie dick aussehe?" „Aber nein, Luke. Du siehst zum anbeißen aus.", versicherte Mara ihm und überreichte ihm feierlich das letzte Accessoire seiner Verkleidung. „Ein Dolch?" „Das ist mehr als ein Dolch. Das ist die Spezialanfertigung für Sinis. Ich habe sie ihm einmal beim Sabacc abgenommen. Sie hat viele nette Zusatzfunktionen." „Und die wären?" Hier mischte sich Karrde ein: „Er hat einen Sensor eingebaut, der auf Knopfdruck den Dolch zurück in seine Scheide führt. Außerdem ist die Klingenform und –länge veränderlich und weitere kleine Zusatzklingen verfügbar." „Aber ich kann mich nicht selbst damit verletzen, oder?", meinte Luke unsicher. „Du schaffst das schon. Schließlich bist du ja ein Jedi.", grinste Mara. Luke nahm das Mordinstrument an sich und brachte es an seinem Gürtel an. „Ich danke euch noch einmal für die Ausrüstung und das Schiff. Was schmuggle ich überhaupt?" „Hochwertiges AGC. Der Nod führt sich im Moment auf, als hätte er das Monopol! Na ja, was soll's. Es gibt ja noch genügend andere Dinge zu tun. Und Informationen bringen sowieso mehr ein." „Wer ist der Nod überhaupt?" erkundigte sich Luke. „Der Nod ist das Oberhaupt von Offworld. Er hat die ganze Macht und duldet keine Fehler. Nur seine Tochter hat noch gewisse Privilegien, allerdings wenn sie so weitermacht nicht mehr lange. Sie hat sich schon ziemlich viel erlaubt, kürzlich erst hat sie eine größere Menge AGC verloren.", klärte ihn Karrde auf.

„Also auf geht's! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Nod wartet nicht gerne.", drängelte Mara, nicht nur, weil sie wirklich keine Zeit hatten, sondern vor allem, weil sie laut losgelacht hätte, wenn sie Luke länger hätte ansehen müssen.

Das Leben eines Nod war niemals leicht, doch wenn man als solcher auch noch eine Tochter wie Robin hatte, dann war es einfach nur noch unerträglich. Robin war schon immer ein Sorgenkind gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie es offensichtlich darauf angelegt ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nicht nur, dass sie die AGC – Probe verloren hatte, nein sie machte auch keine Fortschritte bei der Wiederbeschaffung. Wie sollte er denn seine Geduld mit ihr rechtfertigen, wenn sie andauernd nur Mist baute? Afaim seufzte tief: „Noch immer keine Fortschritte? Wie kann das möglich sein? Bist du eigentlich vollkommen unfähig? Bis jetzt warst du doch immer zuverlässig, vor allem in solchen Dingen." „Ich brauche nur mehr Zeit. Dann krieg ich es hin, aber ich brauche mehr Zeit", entgegnete seine Tochter. „Zeit wofür? Ich muss einen Zeitplan einhalten, und du bittest mich um mehr Zeit um mit einem kleinen Jungen fertig zu werden! Was ist nur los mit dir? Zeit!", empörte sich ihr Vater. „Er ist nun mal kein normaler kleiner Junge, Vater. Er ist ein Jedi! Und es ist nicht so einfach wie sonst." „Ein Jedi ist auch nur ein Mensch oder Nichtmensch oder was auch immer. Du kannst mir nicht einreden, dass er...Moment. Du magst ihn doch nicht etwa! Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Warum musste es auch eine Tochter sein! Ich wollte immer einen Sohn! Der hätte sich so etwas niemals geleistet." „Woher willst du das wissen? Und selbst wenn ich ihn mögen würde, was würde das ändern? Ich krieg es trotzdem hin." „Hah! Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es nicht so ist! Das heißt es ist so! Kind, du bringst mich noch ins Grab!" Jetzt war es an Robin zu seufzen. „Reg dich doch nicht schon wieder so auf. Denk an deinen Blutdruck. Und was Obi-... ich meine den Jungen betrifft: Es geht dich nichts an wie oder was ich mache oder fühle solange ich meinen Job erledige." Der Nod sah sie an. „Dann erledige deinen Job." „Dann sind wir uns also einig.", stellte Robin fest. Sprach's und ging. Der Nod sah ihr nachdenklich nach. „Soll ich sie töten?", erkundigte sich Belos, sein Leibwächter. „Bist du irre? Rühr meine Tochter an und ich töte dich!", fuhr ihn der Nod an. „Aber sie leistet schlechte Arbeit", warf Belos ein. „Das bestimme immer noch ich, klar? Sie braucht nur mehr Zeit, dann macht sie den Job schon.(Verdammt, das war doch ihr Argument!) Wie auch immer...wo war ich? Ach ja, sie macht es oder sie wird die Konsequenzen tragen." Dieses Kind! Sie machte ihn schon ganz konfus. Irgendwann würde sie sein Tod sein, das wusste er ganz genau. „Mach lieber deine eigene Arbeit, anstatt dir über meine den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die Lieferung kommt gleich an", wandte er sich wieder an Belos. Dieser nickte und ging. Afaim seufzte. Es war wirklich schrecklich Vater und Nod zu sein.

„Die Sterbende Göttin bittet um Landerlaubnis.", schallte es aus dem Com. „Geben Sie sie ihr", befahl Belos. „Landeerlaubnis erteilt", teilte der Twi'lek, der beim Com saß, dem Schmuggler Sinis mit. Drei Minuten später hatte dieser eine elegante Landung hingelegt und war aus seinem Schiff gestiegen. Belos begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: „Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Kommen Sie mit, der Nod will mit Ihnen sprechen." Sinis nickte und folgte dem Pêche. Luke war froh, so groß und stämmig zu wirken, da alle, denen sie am Weg begegneten ungefähr einen Kopf größer waren als er selbst und ca. doppelt so schwer, die Verkleidung kompensierte das großteils. Aber immerhin hatte er den Vorteil ein Jedi zu sein, er hatte also nichts zu befürchten.

Sie gingen durch einen unappetitlichen Gang bis zu einer Tür auf der „Afaim's Büro" stand. Die Buchstaben waren allerdings großteils schon heruntergefallen, so war aus dem Schriftzug „fai s B r" geworden. Luke konnte die echte Schrift nur ausmachen, weil der Kleber der Buchstaben den Staub angezogen hatte. Der Geruch, der in diesem Gang vorherrschte war auch nicht gerade betörend, sondern eher betäubend. Was soll's, dachte Luke bei sich, es ist ja nicht für lange.

Nachdem sie das Büro betreten hatten trat Belos an die Seite seines Bosses und sah mit starrem Blick nach vorne. Afaim selbst bedachte Luke eher mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Sie sind also Sinis.", stellte er fest. „So ist es.", erwiderte Luke. „Ich dachte, Sie sind verschollen." „Das war Tarnung, ich hatte in einem abgelegenen System einen großen Auftrag und da konnte ich keine Mitläufer gebrauchen." „Aha, und dieser Auftrag ist nicht wichtig?" „Er ist auf jeden Fall nicht so lukrativ. Allerdings sagt das im Allgemeinen nichts über die Wichtigkeit der Aufträge aus, die ich übernehme." „Seien Sie froh über diese Meinung, denn ich kann Ihnen versichern, dieser Auftrag ist einer der wichtigsten, die Sie je ausgeführt haben. Sie haben die Ware doch an Bord?" „Natürlich, halten Sie mich für einen Anfänger?" „Wie könnte ich. Noch dazu, wo Sie doch in der gesamten Galaxis berüchtigt sind." „Da tun wiederum Sie gut daran. Denn meine Feinde leben im Normalfall nicht sehr lange. Allerdings könnten wir uns arrangieren. Sie können sicher noch einen guten Kopfgeldjäger gebrauchen..." „Unter Umständen. Jetzt zeigen Sie mir aber erst einmal die Ladung. Ich muss doch sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." „Sie werden zufrieden sein.", meinte Sinis nur und ging voran zum Schiff.

„Und was hast du inzwischen gemacht?", fragte Bant. „Was meinst du?", wunderte sich Obi-Wan. Bant sah Garen an. Der wandte sich an den Erzählenden. „Sie meint, was du gemacht hast, während Luke auf seiner Undercover-Mission war", erklärte er. Obi-Wan zögerte. „Nun ich...ich habe natürlich auf die Kinder aufgepasst", behauptete er. Dann verstummte er und erinnerte sich an eine schlaflose Nacht irgendwann in der Zukunft...

**19. Kapitel**

Es ist immer etwas Wahnsinn in der Liebe. Es ist aber immer auch etwas Vernunft im Wahnsinn. (Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche)

Obi-Wan erwachte mitten in der Nacht und hatte das schreckliche Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Was war es nur? Es hatte etwas mit dem Gespräch mit Luke über den Kodex zu tun. Das Gespräch allein, war im Grunde schon Grund genug um schlecht zu schlafen, aber es ging um etwas anderes. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es ein aufgeschobener Gedanke war. Oh ja, jetzt wusste er es wieder: Abhängigkeit. War er von Robin abhängig? Nein, natürlich nicht. Das war doch absurd. Er als Jedi, ihm würde so etwas doch niemals passieren. Luke empfand Abhängigkeit vielleicht als vorteilhaft, aber ein Jedi durfte sich so etwas wirklich nicht leisten. War er nun abhängig von Robin? Seiner eigenen Definition nach vermutlich schon. Er dachte oft an sie und er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu leben. Aber, wer konnte denn Abhängigkeit so eng eingrenzen? Vielleicht war er teilweise von ihr abhängig, aber sicher nicht ganz. Wie hatte er Abhängigkeit gegenüber Luke definiert? Ach ja, der unerträgliche Gedanke, ohne etwas Bestimmtes leben zu müssen, ein Dasein, das auf eine bestimmte Sache ausgerichtet ist, die wichtiger erscheint, als alles andere. War der Gedanke, dass Robin irgendwann kein Bestandteil seines Lebens mehr sein würde unerträglich? Eigentlich schon. Sie war seine Freundin. Er verstand sich in dieser Zeit mit niemandem besser, als mit ihr. Sie war zu einem Teil seiner Selbst geworden. Sie bedeutete ihm sogar fast mehr als Bant. Nein, das auch wieder nicht. Aber war er dann nicht auch in gewisser Weise von Bant abhängig? Genauso war er auf seinen Meister angewiesen. Das widersprach dem Kodex ja auch nicht. Also wo musste man die Grenze ziehen, die Verbot und Erlaubnis trennt? Außerdem war sein Leben ja nicht komplett auf Robin ausgerichtet. Er freute sich nur besonders, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Er hatte immerhin auch andere Dinge im Kopf. Zum Beispiel Lukes derzeitige Undercover-Mission. Obwohl die im Prinzip doch auch von alleine, ohne sein Zutun lief. Wozu wurde er denn da gebraucht? Jaina, Jacen und Anakin brauchten ihn da schon eher. Han war ja mittlerweile total überfordert mit seinem Nachwuchs. Er wurde ihnen einfach nicht Herr. Robin brauchte sie nur einmal böse anzuschauen, und schon waren sie brav. Das war ein weiteres Detail, das er so an ihr bewunderte. Sie konnte jeden Menschen (oder Nichtmenschen) für sich vereinnahmen. Sie hatte die Leute im Griff und war höflich und nett zu jedem. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand sie nicht mochte. Der Gedanke an sie erfüllte ihn wieder mit dieser mysteriösen Wärme, die er immer verspürte, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Wenn dieses Gefühl die Abhängigkeit bedeutete, war er hoffnungslos abhängig von ihr. Aber das Gefühl war viel zu schön, um Abhängigkeit zu bedeuten. Abhängigkeit war ein schlechtes Gefühl. So stellte er sich das zumindest vor. Wenn Qui-Gon hier wäre, könnte er sich zumindest an ihn wenden. Luke war in dieser Hinsicht kein Ansprechpartner. Auch sonst kannte er niemanden, der ihm in dieser Sache behilflich hätte sein können. Er könnte eigentlich Leia fragen, aber sie hatte vermutlich andere Sorgen, als über die Probleme eines Jedi zu diskutieren, den sie noch keine zwei Monate kannte. Angeblich kannte sie ihn ja, aber erst viel später. Er konnte sich ja in der Zwischenzeit sehr geändert haben. Was wäre dann? Na ja, er konnte sie ja fragen, wie sie ihn gekannt hatte, als er älter war. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm dann insofern helfen, als dass er dann wusste, wie er sich verändert hatte. Vielleicht konnte ihm sein zukünftiges Ich helfen diese Situation zu entwirren. Er entschloss sich, Leia am nächsten Tag, zu besuchen und sie auszufragen. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel er wieder in tiefen Schlaf.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen pilgerte Obi-Wan zum Med-Center. Leia schien erfreut, ihn zu sehen. „Hallo, Obi-Wan. Wie nett von dir, mich zu besuchen.", begrüßte sie ihn. Obi-Wan erwiderte die Begrüßung und fragte sich wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollt. Leia bemerkte offenbar seine Unentschlossenheit. „Hast du etwas auf den Herzen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ja, weißt du ich habe mich gefragt ob du mir vielleicht sagen könntest...wie ich ...war.", begann der junge Jedi. „Wie du warst? Wie meinst du das?", wunderte sich Leia. „Na ja, damals als ich alt war. Ich meine wenn ich alt sein werde. Nein, halt dazwischen. Verstehst du was ich meine?" „Ich bekomme langsam eine Ahnung davon. Du meinst dein zukünftiges Ich, das ich gekannt habe?" „Ja! Genau!" „Gut, wo soll ich anfangen...General Kenobi..." „General? Wieso? Jedi haben doch keinen militärischen Grad!" „Das ist wahr, aber...es ist kompliziert ...es gab einen Krieg und die Jedi waren gezwungen für das Gute zu kämpfen. Also, General Kenobi war ein Freund meiner Familie. Er ist mir als ein älterer weiser Mann in Erinnerung, stets ruhig und humorvoll. Er war ein guter Freund meines Vaters, weißt du, meines Adoptivvaters. Er hat sich immer sehr um uns gekümmert. Er war...so eine Art Onkel oder zweiter Vater für mich. Am Ende kam er mir sehr introvertiert vor." „Introvertiert? Ich! Und der Rat sagt, ich hätte meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle! Ich sei zu aufbrausend!" „Wenn es dich tröstet, General Kenobi hatte dieses Problem auf jeden Fall nicht...mehr.", meinte Leia freundlich. „So war ich also...äh werde ich also sein, du weißt was ich meine", stellte Obi-Wan fest. „Wieso wolltest du eigentlich wissen wie du warst.. sein wirst...was auch immer?", erkundigte sich Leia. „Na ja, ich dachte mir, das könnte mir helfen. Ich habe nämlich ein kleines Problem...ich frage mich...ob Robin, ob ich von Robin... nun ja in gewisser Weise abhängig sein könnte.", gestand Obi-Wan. Leia lächelte wissend. „Wie kommst du denn nur auf diese Idee?" „Nun ja ich hatte mit Luke ein kleines Gespräch über den Jedi-Kodex, und dabei wurde mir klar, dass ich vielleicht Gefahr laufe ihn zu brechen. Abhängigkeit ist nämlich verboten, weißt du." Leias Lächeln wurde breiter. „Es ist ganz einfach, Obi-Wan: Du bist verliebt." „Was? Glaubst du wirklich?" „Es geht nicht darum, was ich glaube, sondern darum, was du fühlst. Du fühlst dich doch sehr wohl in Robins Gegenwart, nicht wahr? Und du siehst sie nicht gerade als Schwester, oder? Also, musst du dich fragen wie tief deine Empfindungen für sie wirklich sind.", führte Leia aus. Obi-Wan schwieg. Konnte das stimmen? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte...dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Robin schon sehr gern hatte. Aber in sie verliebt? Verdammt, woher sollte er wissen, wie es war verliebt zu sein! Er war doch noch nie verliebt gewesen! „Was genau fühlt man eigentlich, wenn man verliebt ist?" fragte er Leia unverblümt. „Nun, das ist bei jedem unterschiedlich. Oft merkt man es nicht einmal sofort. Als ich mich z.B. in Han verliebt hatte, wollte ich das am Anfang gar nicht wahrhaben. Er war mir am Anfang sehr unsympathisch. Eine typische Söldnerseele eben. Das lag mir nicht. Aber dann hat er sich als sehr nett, mutig, sympathisch, freundlich, gefühlvoll, usw. erwiesen. Das hat mir imponiert. Immer wenn ich ihn sah, hatte ich plötzlich so ein warmes Gefühl, das viel Geborgenheit und Sicherheit ausstrahlte. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in seiner Nähe und schon wenn ich seine Stimme hörte schlug mein Herz schneller. Das war's so ziemlich, etwas anderes kann ich nicht sagen." „Ok, dann bin ich, glaube ich, wirklich verliebt.", sagte Obi-Wan monoton und nachdenklich. „Ist das denn so schlimm? Ich meine, ein Jedi zu sein und sich verliebt zu haben?" „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich schon. Denn es ist ja im Prinzip der höchste Grad der Abhängigkeit und die ist, wie gesagt, strengstens verboten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt noch ein guter Jedi sein kann." „Ich verstehe das nicht." „Das muss in der Familie liegen. Luke versteht es auch nicht.", trotz allem konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Leia lächelte zurück: „Na wenigstens hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren. Aber jetzt kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen, da musst du ganz alleine durch." Obi-Wan nickte nur, bedankte sich und verließ das Med-Center.

**20. Kapitel**

Abhängigkeiten? Ja, durch Liebe, aber nicht durch Furcht. (Gerhart Hauptmann)

Obi-Wan saß, erschüttert über die neue Erkenntnis, in seinem Zimmer und dachte über seine Lage nach. Es war wirklich sehr kompliziert. Was sollte er tun? Ihm gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Plötzlich klopfte Han an die Tür und kam mit den Kindern herein: „Entschuldige, stören wir?" Obi-Wan war überrascht über den Besuch, aber er meinte: „Nein... nein, kommt nur herein. Was gibt's denn?" „Ich muss nur mal kurz weg. Wäre es vielleicht, unter Umständen, theoretisch möglich..." begann Han. „Aber klar doch.", erwiderte Obi-Wan. Ihm war sowieso schon alles egal. Außerdem konnte etwas Beschäftigungstherapie nicht schaden. „Lass die Kinder nur da." „Juhuu!", ließ sich von Jaina vernehmen. Han bedankte sich und ging.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen unspektakulär. Obi-Wan war dankbar über die Ablenkung, denn so musste er wenigstens nicht über seine Situation nachdenken. Um die Mittagszeit klopfte es dann erneut. Obi-Wan, der sich bereits fragte was Han unter „kurz" verstand, ging hin um ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Doch es war nicht Han, der vor der Tür stand. Es war Robin! Obi-Wan war überrascht! „Robin, was führt dich denn hier her?", fragte er perplex. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Han dir die Kinder andreht. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dir wieder helfen könnte. Wir können einen kleinen Ausflug mit den Kindern machen, zum Beispiel in den Wald. Wie wär's?", schlug Robin heiter vor. „Komm doch erst mal rein.", entgegnete Obi-Wan. Robin lächelte und trat ein. „Was haltet ihr denn von Robins Vorschlag, Kinder? Wollt ihr in den Wald gehen?" „Nein!", rief Anakin wie immer in seiner direkten Art. „Na ja, zumindest weiß er was er will.", stellte Robin fest, „Dann bleiben wir eben hier." Wie kommt sie überhaupt auf die Idee in den Wald zu gehen, wunderte sich Obi-Wan. „Wo ist eigentlich Luke?", erkundigte sich Robin. „Äh, er ist mit Han unterwegs, ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind", schwindelte Obi-Wan. Ihm war etwas flau im Magen. Allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, ob es an der Mittagszeit oder an Robins Anwesenheit lag. Auf jeden Fall war er sehr verwirrt. Er hatte diese ganze Geschichte noch nicht verdaut. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er sich freuen, dass Robin ihn besuchte, oder sollte er eher verzweifelt darüber sein? Überhaupt war diese ganze Sache zum Verzweifeln! Seine Laufbahn als Jedi stand auf dem Spiel. Natürlich nur in gewisser Weise, denn sollte er jemals wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren, war das Problem im Prinzip gelöst und in dieser Zeit war es sowieso egal. Allerdings, würde er das verkraften? Robin bedeutete ihm so viel! Er wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder weggehen lassen. Aber was konnte er tun? Und die Sache mit dem Rucksack war auch noch immer nicht geklärt. Er sollte das Thema mal wieder anschneiden.

Robin kam ihm aber damit zuvor. Sie hatte die Kinder für einige Zeit beschäftigt und als sie aus dem Zimmer gegangen waren begann sie: „Äh...sag mal, weißt du denn eigentlich noch, wo der Rucksack ist?" „Natürlich, wieso?" „Weil ich ihn wieder brauche, und zwar schleunigst, sonst passiert etwas." „Was soll denn passieren?" „Auf jeden Fall etwas ganz schreckliches. Und zwar wird mir dann etwas passieren. Es wird ganz unauffällig aussehen. Wie ein Unfall. Ich habe das schon erlebt. Deswegen muss ich unbedingt den Rucksack zurückbringen! Ich bin schließlich nicht lebensmüde!" wiederholte Robin eindringlich. „Dir wird nichts passieren, ich kann auf dich aufpassen.", entgegnete Obi-Wan scheinbar ungerührt. „Aha, und wie willst du das machen?" Sie gab sich Mühe nicht auszurasten: „Die sind zu mächtig, als dass ein einzelner etwas gegen sie ausrichten könnte!" „Ich habe schon ganz andere Dinge getan.", argumentierte ihr Gegenüber ruhigen Tons weiter. Robin war drauf und dran, die Geduld zu verlieren: „Du verstehst das nicht! Ich kann doch nicht ewig bei dir im Hotel bleiben und Däumchen drehen! Außerdem fahrt ihr bald wieder weg und was ist dann!" Der Jedi stutze und dachte kurz nach. Schließlich meinte er: „Ok, sag ihnen, sie bekommen den Rucksack in zwei Tagen. Bis dahin bist du hier sicher. Ich habe einen Plan." Der ruhige Tonfall, den er anschlug, brachte Robin fast zur Weißglut. Aber was konnte sie tun? Warum musste dieser Jedi auch so sturköpfig sein! Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als resigniert einzuwilligen. Sie hatte nun mal keine andere Wahl.

„Obi-Wan!", riss ihn Bant aus seinen Gedanken, „Bist du noch bei uns?" Obi-Wan sah sie leicht verwirrt an. „Oh, ja, klar...Ich war nur in Gedanken", erklärte er schließlich. Seine Freunde wechselten vielsagende Blicke. „Das ist uns nicht entgangen", meinte Garen nur. Reeft wedelte mit seiner Hand. „Können wir jetzt endlich den Rest der Geschichte hören? Ich will wissen wie es weiter geht!", verkündete er. „Ach, hast du nicht gemeint Obi-

Wan würde zu langweilig erzählen?", stichelte Bant. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich wissen will wie es weiter geht", entgegnete ihr Freund schulterzuckend. Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Also gut, Luke war nach wie vor auf seiner Undercover-Mission..."


	16. Kapitel 21 bis 30

**21. Kapitel**

Hoc volo, sic iubeo. – Dies will ich, so befehle ich. (Decimus Iunius Iuvenalis)

Luke saß im Büro des Nod und handelte den Preis für die Drogen mit dem Boss von Offworld aus. Er bedauerte, keine Tricks anwenden zu können, da der Leibwächter in der Nähe war, außerdem hatte er beschlossen, den Kodex immerhin nicht vollständig zu ignorieren. Als sie sich beinahe einig waren, klopfte es an der Tür und... Luke traute seinen Augen nicht: Robin kam herein. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie, „Es ist sehr dringend." Afaim schien nicht sehr begeistert über ihr Erscheinen zu sein, sagte aber dennoch höflich zu Luke: „Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte für einen Moment? Ich möchte mir anhören, was meine Tochter zu sagen hat. Übrigens Robin, das ist Sinis, der neue Lieferant." „Guten Tag.", sagte sie knapp. Luke grüßte sie ebenfalls und verließ dann den Raum.

Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand neben der Tür und lauschte angestrengt dem Gespräch in Afaim's Büro. Eigentlich war das Lauschen gar nicht notwendig, denn der Großteil des Gespräches war ohnehin nicht zu überhören: „Was!", brüllte der Nod, „Er besitzt die Frechheit, dass er noch zwei Tage verlangt! Wie kann er es wagen, **mir** Vorschriften machen zu wollen!" „Du solltest dich lieber über den Fortschritt freuen, immerhin sind es jetzt nur noch zwei Tage bis wir den Rucksack wieder haben.", erklärte Robin gelassen. „Und wozu braucht dieser... dieser Jedi noch zwei Tage! Hat er etwa vergessen wo er den Rucksack versteckt hat! Würde mich nicht wundern, immerhin ist er ja ein Freund von dir!" „Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Er hätte nicht einmal Zeit den Rucksack zu suchen! Und abgesehen davon: Ich habe noch nie etwas vergessen, höchstens...äh, verlegt. Aber Obi-Wan passiert so was garantiert nicht! Er ist nicht so dumm wie du glaubst." „Ach, er heißt also Obi-Wan, ja? Gut zu wissen. Ich werde mich über ihn informieren. Wie heißt er denn noch?" „Woher soll ich das wissen? Du musst dich nicht um ihn kümmern, ich mach das schon." „Oh ja. Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Auch wenn ich das eigentlich nicht will... Wie alt ist er noch mal, sagst du?" „Ich sagte, ich mach das schon. Außerdem weiß ich das doch auch nicht." „Aber dass er nicht dumm ist, weißt du, oder wie? Was soll's. Du solltest jetzt verschwinden. Ich habe Kundschaft da draußen, und der hat inzwischen schon genug gehört." „Du bist doch der, der immer herumbrüllt." „Willst du mich etwa reizen!" „Das käme mir doch niemals in den Sinn", behauptete Robin scheinheilig. Der Nod knurrte. „Geh jetzt lieber.", verabschiedete er sie.

Robin verließ Afaim's Büro und knallte wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Schmuggler Sinis, der plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte, fragte: „Probleme?" Sie antwortete gereizt: „Geht Sie das irgendetwas an?" „Eigentlich nicht, aber es war nicht zu überhören." „Wie beruhigend. Sie sollten lieber reingehen." „Ach, sollte ich? Na dann gehe ich jetzt wohl." Er drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür, auf der nun überhaupt nur noch „f i 's B r" stand.

Drinnen angekommen erkundigte sich Sinis: „Probleme mit Ihrer Tochter?" „Sie war schon immer mein Sorgenkind", antwortete der Nod: „Aber das tut nichts zu Sache. Wo waren wir?" „Wir waren bei 250.000 Credits", erinnerte der Schmuggler ihn. „Ach ja, machen wir es kurz, ich gebe ihnen 230.000 und von Zeit zu Zeit einen größeren Auftrag. Sie könnten sich hier auch vorübergehend ansiedeln, ich brauche noch einen fähigen Mann in meiner Truppe." „Für 240.000 ist das Geschäft perfekt.", meinte sein Gegenüber kühl. „Sie sind ganz schön mutig.", bemerkte Afaim: „Nicht jeder traut sich mit dem Nod so schamlos zu handeln." „Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?" erkundigte sich Sinis und bewegte seine Hand gefährlich in Richtung des Dolches an seinem Gürtel. Der Nod zeigte sich dadurch allerdings nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt: „Wir werden sehen, ob Sie ihr Geld wert sind." „Sie werden zufrieden sein.", versicherte der Kopfgeldjäger und schlug ein.

Luke suchte verzweifelt einen Platz auf diesem Planeten, wo er sich ungesehen wieder in sich selbst verwandeln konnte. Er musste unbedingt ins Hotel zu Obi-Wan und ihn zur Rede stellen, was es mit diesem mysteriösen Rucksack auf sich hatte. Wieso hatte er ihm nichts davon erzählt? Luke war fassungslos. Er hätte gedacht, dass Obi-Wan ihm zumindest schon so sehr vertraute, dass er ihm so etwas nicht verschwieg. Er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. War er denn wirklich ein so schlechter Lehrer? War es mit den Jedi in diesen 60 Jahren wirklich so sehr bergab gegangen, dass er nur noch ein müder Abklatsch dessen war, was existiert hatte? Er war enttäuscht, aber fragte sich auch, ob er den Grund des fehlenden Vertrauens vielleicht selbst zu verantworten hatte. Endlich fand er im Wald eine etwas abgelegene Höhle, die wie geschaffen für Lukes „Umkleidekabine" war. Sie war perfekt versteckt, es war schließlich schon schwer genug gewesen die Verfolger, die Afaim ihm nachgeschickt hatte loszuwerden. Anscheinend glaubte ihm dieser nicht, dass er in der Stadt einen Informanten treffen wollte. Die Höhle lag gar nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle, die Obi-Wan ihm genannt hatte, als er ihn wegen des Unfalls angerufen hatte. Das heißt, der Rucksack könnte hier in der Nähe sein, ging es Luke durch den Kopf. Er verzichtete allerdings darauf ihn zu suchen, da er sowieso vorhatte mit Obi-Wan zu reden. Als er wieder aussah, wie er selbst, kletterte er aus der Höhle und setzte sich in Richtung Hotel in Bewegung.

Als er das Hotel erreichte, begann er sich zu fragen, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte. Er konnte Obi-Wan schließlich nicht so einfach vorwerfen ihn angelogen zu haben. Andererseits würde der junge Jedi sicherlich nicht von selbst mit der ganze Geschichte herausrücken. Warum hat er mir bis jetzt nur nichts davon erzählt, fragte sich Luke, Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Will er den Helden spielen und Robin aus den Fängen von Offworld befreien? Falls er das wirklich vor hat, geht er die ganze Sache allerdings von der falschen Seite an. Luke schüttelte den Kopf. Er kam einfach nicht hinter Obi-Wans Gedankengang. Endlich erreichte er das Zimmer und trat ein. Er fand einen überraschten Obi-Wan vor. „Luke, was machst du denn hier? Bist du mit deiner Undercover-Mission schon fertig?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ich habe nur eine kleine Pause eingelegt", erwiderte Luke. Schweigen kehrte ein. Schließlich erkundigte sich Obi-Wan vorsichtig: „Und wieso?" Nun wurde es Zeit zur Sache zu kommen. Luke besann sich darauf, dass Zorn eine Emotion war, die zur Dunklen Seite der Macht führte. Trotzdem konnte er eine gewisse Wut nicht unterdrücken. Bemüht beherrscht entgegnete er schließlich: „Obi-Wan, ich habe mich gefragt ob es etwas gibt, das du mir sagen willst? Etwas, sagen wir, wichtiges, das du mir bis jetzt verschwiegen hast." Obi-Wan blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Wovon sprichst du?" Luke setzte seine Bemühungen, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, fort. „Nun weißt du, ich dachte da an einen gewissen Zwischenfall, der noch nicht lange zurückliegt..." Obi-Wan schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen worauf Luke hinauswollte. „Wenn es um den Kodex geht, ich habe dir alles erklärt, das mir wichtig erscheint..." „Vergiss den dummen Kodex! Ich spreche von Robin!", fuhr ihn Luke an und bereute im nächsten Moment seinen scharfen Tonfall. „Oh! Nein... ich wusste es doch nicht verstehst du! Ich habe mit Leia darüber gesprochen, und da wurde es mir klar. Ich weiß, dass mich das zu einem schlechten Jedi macht und nach dem Vortrag, den ich dir gehalten habe hätte mir das wirklich nicht passieren dürfen, aber ich..." „Wovon sprichst du bitte?", unterbrach ihn Luke etwas verwirrt. Obi-Wan blinzelte erstaunt. „Wovon sprichst du?", wunderte er sich. „Ich spreche von dem Rucksack!" „Oh." „Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?" „Würde dir: ‚Oh oh' besser passen?" Manchmal machte Obi-Wan es einem wirklich nicht leicht. „Du hast es also nicht für nötig gehalten mir, oder sonst jemanden, von diesem Rucksack zu erzählen?" „Ich...ich dachte es wäre nicht so wichtig." „So? Was ist denn drinnen?" „AGC und eine Formel für eine neue Mischungsart", gestand der junge Padawan zerknirscht. „Und das ist also nicht wichtig", stellte Luke wütend fest. „Nun ja ich wollte eben nicht, dass der Inhalt in falsche Hände gerät." „Zum Beispiel in meine! Danke für dein Vertrauen, ich fühle mich geehrt." „Du siehst das falsch..." „Jemand, der nicht einmal den Kodex kennt, ist es also nicht wert ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden. Und der großartige Jedi-Schüler aus der Vergangenheit ist also auch so viel weiser als alle anderen in seiner Umgebung, und hat es daher auch nicht nötig um Hilfe zu bitten." Obi-Wan sah betreten zu Boden. „So ist das nicht, und das weißt du auch.", sagte er leise. Luke seufzte und meinte dann etwas freundlicher: „Das war keine sehr kluge Aktion, Obi-Wan." Der andere sah ihn reuig an. „Ich weiß, dass das eine riesige Dummheit war, aber ich wollte doch nur Robin helfen." „Robin, also. Dachte ich's mir doch." Er musste es ihm sagen. Andererseits war Obi-Wan im Moment nicht gerade in der Verfassung um Dinge, die Robin betrafen rational aufzunehmen. Es musste ihm behutsam nahe gebracht werden. „Bring mich zum Rucksack. Ich kann ihn gut für meine Mission gebrauchen", forderte er den Jungen auf. Dieser nickte und sie verließen das Hotel.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie den Unfallort. „Hier war der Unfall, und dort drüben bei den Bäumen hab ich ihn versteckt", erklärte Obi-Wan und führte Luke zu den nahe liegenden Bäumen. Hoffentlich hatte niemand den Rucksack in der Zwischenzeit gefunden, dachte Luke. Obi-Wan schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn gut versteckt, nur ein Jedi kann ihn von dort wegholen.", meinte er selbstsicher. Der Rucksack schwebte aus einem Baumloch zu ihnen herüber. Luke nahm den Rucksack, öffnete ihn und überprüfte den Inhalt. „Scheint noch alles da zu sein", stellte er fest. Sein Schüler–auf-Zeit sah ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise an. „Luke, was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?", fragte er zögernd. „Ich gebe ihn selbstverständlich dem Nod und verschaffe mir damit sein Vertrauen.", erklärte Luke ruhig. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft wir könnten ihn verwenden um Robin zu helfen. Wir geben ihn ihr, und du holst sie dann aus der ganzen Sache raus. Sie ist nämlich in Gefahr und ich will nicht, dass ihr was passiert, nur weil du..." „Glaub mir, Robin braucht unsere Hilfe nicht", versicherte ihm Luke schnell. „Aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie in Gefahr ist, dass sie ihr was antun wenn sie nicht tut was sie sagen!", widersprach Obi-Wan heftig. „Sie ist nicht in Gefahr, zumindest nicht in unmittelbarer. Sie ist...ein relativ hohes Tier dieser Organisation." „Das ist nicht wahr! Sie muss für sie arbeiten, aber sie will es doch gar nicht. Sie hat keine Wahl. Ich hab ihr versprochen sie zu beschützen!" „Robin braucht deinen Schutz nicht. Sie wollte die ganze Zeit nur den Rucksack wiederhaben. Das ist alles.", erwiderte Luke ruhig. „Das ist nicht wahr! Sie war verzweifelt, sie ... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so egoistisch bist, ihr Leben für das Gelingen deiner Mission zu riskieren!" „Egoistisch?" „Du setzt ihr Leben aufs Spiel, nur für deinen persönlichen Vorteil. Das ist gegen den Kodex!" „Es handelt sich um eine Mission und nicht um einen persönlichen Vorteil. Und wie war das mit der unterbrochenen Mission auf Grund von Abhängigkeit?" „Es kommt immer auf die Situation an!" „Ach, wirklich? Auf einmal?" „Es geht hier nicht um meine Gefühle für Robin! Es geht darum, dass sie in Gefahr ist und unsere Hilfe braucht!" Sie könnten noch stundenlang weiter diskutieren ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu gelangen, doch dafür hatte Luke keine Zeit. Sinis war schon zu lange weg geblieben. Dann eben nicht behutsam. „Obi-Wan, Robin ist die Tochter des Nod." „Was?" „Es ist wahr. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist nun einmal so. Sie kam rein, als ich in seinem Büro war und er hat sie mir als seine Tochter vorgestellt." Obi-Wan starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Erträgst du den Gedanken nicht, dass mir etwas an ihr liegt, nur weil sie mit der Unterwelt zu tun hat!" „Wie?" „Es ist nicht wahr, ich weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist! Wenn du sie nicht leiden kannst, ist das deine Sache, aber du musst sie deswegen nicht schlecht machen! Sie hätte es mir gesagt!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte der junge Jedi davon. Luke blickte ihm ratlos nach. Es stimmte wohl doch. Liebe machte offensichtlich blind. Langsam glaubte Luke zu verstehen, warum die Jedi Abhängigkeit als gefährlich einstuften.

**22. Kapitel**

Nur wahre Freunde sagen dir, wenn dein Gesicht schmutzig ist. (sizilianisches Sprichwort)

Obi-Wan stürzte ins Hotelzimmer und warf wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Robin die Tochter des Nod sein sollte! Allerdings würde Luke ihn ja nicht anlügen. Jedenfalls konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Wieso sollte er sich so etwas auch ausdenken? Wie hatte Robin ihm das nur verschweigen können? Er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er beleidigt auf Luke sein, weil er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Eine verletzende Wahrheit, zugegeben... Allerdings war es ja auch kein feiner Zug gewesen, ihm von dem Rucksack nichts zu erzählen... Sein Gedanke wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Robin an die Tür klopfte: „Obi-Wan bist du da?" „Nein", sagte Obi-Wan beleidigt. Er hatte sich auf das Sofa geworfen und wollte eigentlich nur alleine in Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Robin kam mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Tür: „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt. „Nichts", kam die patzige Antwort aus dem anderen Ende des Zimmers. Aus war es mit der Ruhe. Der Jedi-Schüler stand vom Sofa auf, um sein Gegenüber zumindest anzusehen. Die Tochter des Nod durchquerte das Zimmer und blieb nahe bei Obi-Wan stehen. Dann fragte sie noch einmal sanft: „Was ist denn los? Gibt's Probleme?" Obi-Wan erklärte ihr beschwichtigend: „Ach nein. Ich bin nur im Moment etwas verwirrt." „Hast du vergessen, wo der Rucksack ist?" Diese Frage gab dem jungen Jedi den Rest: „Nein, verdammt! Ich bin es nur leid dauernd ausgenutzt zu werden!" „Wovon sprichst du? Hast du etwa das Gefühl, als würde ich dich ausnutzen? Es tut mir leid, wenn du diesen Eindruck von mir hast. Das wollte ich nicht..." Bei diesen Worten ging Robin noch ein Stückchen näher an Obi-Wan heran. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er drehte sich, verwirrt von seinen Gefühlen, weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Robin noch einmal verzweifelt. Sie konnte sich dieses seltsame Verhalten ihres Freundes nicht erklären. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so abweisend. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte der Jedi zu Robin gewandt: „Robin, erzähl mir etwas von deinem Vater. Du hast kaum von ihm erzählt. Was macht er so?" Diese Frage überraschte die Halb-Pêche: „Ääh, wie kommst du darauf? Wieso willst du unbedingt etwas über meinen Vater wissen?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Nur so, gibt es denn nichts über ihn zu erzählen?", Obi-Wan sah Robin direkt in ihre wunderschönen, dunkelgrünen Augen. „Eigentlich würde mir im Moment nichts besonders wichtiges einfallen.", meinte Robin zögerlich. „Ach so.", meinte der Jedi scheinheilig, „Mir würde aber eigentlich recht viel einfallen, wenn mein Vater der Chef von Offworld wäre", ließ Obi-Wan die Bombe platzen. Robins überraschter Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte: „Woher weißt du das?", brachte sie überrascht heraus. „Ich weiß es eben. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass du mich nur benutzt hast, weil du deinen Rucksack wiederhaben wolltest", erwiderte ihr Freund verletzt. „Nein! Das stimmt so nicht!", rief Robin aus und trat erneut ganz nah an Obi-Wan heran, „Ich meine, nicht ganz... zuerst wollte ich wirklich nur den Rucksack. Ich dachte, du wärst nur ein dummer, kleiner Junge, wie alle anderen. Aber das hat sich geändert! Ich..." „Ist ja auch egal was du denkst!" unterbrach sie der Jedi gereizt und enttäuscht. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte fügte er hinzu: „Dein blöder Rucksack ist nicht mehr da.", fuhr er fort, „Ich wollte ihn heute holen gehen, aber er war nicht mehr da." „Was!" rief Robin entsetzt aus. Das war eine halbe Katastrophe! „Er ist weg.", wiederholte Obi-Wan und senkte seine Augen zu Boden, „Jetzt kannst du allen erzählen, wie dumm dein kleiner Jedi-Junge ist, dass er nicht einmal einen Rucksack verstecken kann und dass er dir sowieso von Anfang an nur Probleme gemacht hat!" Seine wirren Gefühle überwältigten ihn beinahe und er trat wieder ein paar Schritte von Robin zurück. Die Halb-Pêche fasste sich und kam wieder langsam auf den Jedi zu. Als sie ganz nah bei ihm war, legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: „Das werde ich nicht tun. Weil mir dieser blöde Rucksack sowieso egal ist." „Was!", Obi-Wan wusste nun entgültig nicht, was er denken, fühlen oder tun sollte. „Es ist mir egal", wiederholte Robin sanft und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist dir egal, obwohl sie dich wahrscheinlich umbringen werden wollen?" „Nun ja, ich denke, dieses eine letzte Mal kann ich mir noch einen Fehler leisten. Wie du gesagt hast: immerhin bin ich die Tochter des Nod. Außerdem ist mir klar geworden, dass ich die ganze Zeit über eigentlich nur mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Deswegen habe ich dich so oft besucht. Wenn du nur ein dummer, kleiner Junge für mich wärst, hätte ich den Rucksack schon längst von dir bekommen und wäre über alle Berge." Die Worte klangen aufrichtig und genau das konnte Obi-Wan auch durch die Macht spüren. Plötzlich war sich der junge Jedi über alles klar. Er konnte gar nicht mehr anders als sich zu freuen! Er umschlang Robin mit seinen kräftigen Armen und wirbelte seine Freundin in der Luft im Kreis. Sie lachte. Als er sie wieder abgesetzt hatte, hielten sie sich noch eine Weile in den Armen. „Bist du mir noch böse, weil ich nichts gesagt habe?", fragte Robin unsicher. „Nein, ich bin nur froh, dass wir uns jetzt ausgesprochen haben.", antwortete er erleichtert. Robin flüsterte: „Ich bin auch froh, dass du es jetzt weißt." Er antwortete nicht, sondern hielt sie nur weiter fest in den Armen. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Er war einfach nur glücklich. Dies war das hier und jetzt. Der einzige Augenblick auf den er sich konzentrieren musste.

„Warst du nicht sauer auf Robin als du herausgefunden hast, dass sie die Tochter des Nod ist?", erkundigte sich Bant. „Nun, ich...äh ...na ja...hatte so etwas sowieso schon die ganze Zeit vermutet", behauptete Obi-Wan. „Ach, hast du?", wunderte sich Garen. Obi-Wan nickte überzeugt. „Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Wir sind trotzdem...Freunde geblieben.", erzählte Obi-Wan. Bant runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Obi-Wan ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie ist es denn mit euch hier in der Vergangenheit weiter gegangen Bant?", fragte er schnell. Bant zögerte. „Nun wir besuchten erst mal Kip Korn..."

**23. Kapitel**

Oh ja, natürlich: Die Macht! (Jar Jar Binks)

„Wozu brauchen Sie die Maschine überhaupt?", fragte der Wissenschaftler Kip Korn ein fünftes Mal. Und zum fünften Mal erwiderte Qui-Gon in nahezu stoischer Ruhe: „Wir wollen durch die Zeit reisen." „Und dazu brauchen Sie mich?", stellte der hagere Forscher fest. „Du musst uns nur dabei helfen einen Zeitsprung zu machen, wir bringen dir das Raumschiff natürlich wieder zurück, wenn wir wieder da sind.", versuchte Tahl zu erklären. „Wieso seid ihr so sicher, dass ihr wieder zurückkommt?", wollte der irritierte Kip von seiner alten Freundin wissen. „Die Macht wird uns leiten.", entgegnete Qui-Gon gelassen. „Aber natürlich, die Macht. Die hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen.", meinte Kip sarkastisch. „Es ist traurig zu sehen, dass die Wissenschaft die Existenz der Macht nach wie vor leugnet.", seufzte Qui-Gon und ließ ein Stück Durastahl heranschweben, wie sie in Kips Labor zu Tausenden herumlagen. Kip Korn ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Dinge durch die Luft schweben zu lassen und durch die Zeit zu reisen sind nicht gerade ein und dieselbe Sache." „Beides wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern als unmöglich angesehen.", erwiderte Qui-Gon nur. „Wohin wollen Sie denn überhaupt?" „Zu meinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." „Und wie kam der denn dort hin wo immer er jetzt ist? Und wo ist er überhaupt?" „Das ist schwierig zu erklären. Es war ein Unfall. Eine Sonne ist implodiert als er gerade daran vorbei flog.", erklärte der Jedi. „Ja und wo ist er nun?", wiederholte Kip Korn ungeduldig. Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. „Ihr wisst nicht einmal wo ihr hin müsst! Seid ihr denn irre!" Der Wissenschaftler war außer sich. „Die Macht wird uns leiten.", wiederholte Qui-Gon nur erneut. Das gab Kip den Rest. Nach einem weiteren Ansatz aus der Haut zu fahren, ließ er es bleiben und sank resignierend in seinem Lehnstuhl zusammen. „Wir würden Ihnen natürlich entgegenkommen, wenn Sie uns Ihr Schiff leihen würden...", setzte Qui-Gon an. Kips Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich etwas auf und interessiert fragte er nach: „Was schwebt Ihnen denn da so vor?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Nun ja, wir könnten zum Beispiel dafür sorgen, dass Ihr einen Vortrag im wissenschaftlichen Zentrum auf Hiis halten könnt.", meinte Qui-Gon. Hiis war das wissenschaftliche Zentrum schlechthin, und die Jedi wussten, dass Kip dort Hausverbot bekommen hatte. „Ach, und wie wollt Ihr das anstellen? Nein, lasst mich raten: die Macht wird Euch leiten.", erwiderte Kip gereizt. „Die Macht vermag viele Dinge.", meinte der Jedi. „Wenn diese Macht wirklich so toll wäre, könntet Ihr doch eigentlich auch ohne meine Hilfe durch die Zeit reisen." Nun war es an Qui-Gon zu resignieren. „Mit Hilfe der Macht könnte ich Sie auch ohne Gegenleistung dazu bringen uns die Maschine zu leihen. Aber das wäre nicht die Art der Jedi." „Soll ich Ihnen jetzt etwa dankbar dafür sein, dass sie die Macht nicht auf mich loslassen?", empörte sich Kip. An dieser Stelle mischte sich Tahl ein: „Erstens ist die Macht kein Tier, das man auf jemanden loslassen kann, und zweitens solltet ihr zwei endlich aufhören euch zu streiten wie kleine Kinder!" Nach einer langen Pause lenkte Kip ein: „Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Aber wenn irgendetwas schief gehen sollte, sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt." „Damit kann ich leben.", stimmte auch Qui-Gon zu. Kip sah ihn scharf an: „War das ein Witz? Ich wusste nicht, dass Jedi auch Scherze machen dürfen." Qui-Gon sah ihn nur vielsagend an und ging voraus zum Hangar.

„Wie wäre es wenn Obi-Wan jetzt wieder weiter erzählt?", schlug Garen unvermittelt vor. „Wieso denn? Jetzt war ich gerade so schön in Fahrt!", beschwerte sich Bant. „Aber die andere Geschichte ist nun mal spannender", behauptete Reeft. Bant sah ihn giftig an. „Tja, dann bin ich jetzt wieder gefordert", meinte Obi-Wan schadenfroh, „Also, Luke war in seiner Mission inzwischen weiter vorangekommen..."

**24. Kapitel**

Aber Dunkelheit ich spüre, überall. Und in dieser Dunkelheit ist nichts wie es scheint. (Yoda)

Luke betrat Afaims Büro. Er versuchte das Gespräch mit Obi-Wan aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Der junge Padawan würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, er musste ihm nur etwas Zeit geben. Und abgesehen davon musste er sich jetzt auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Afaim saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte Luke an. „Wo sind Sie gewesen?", wollte er schlecht gelaunt wissen. „Ich war in der Stadt und habe einen Informanten getroffen.", behauptete Luke. Immerhin war das ja nicht vollkommen gelogen. „Haben Sie? Warum haben Sie dann alles daran gesetzt meine Leute abzuhängen?", entgegnete der Nod. „Warum haben Sie mich verfolgen lassen?", schoss Luke zurück. „Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht. Und, wie sich gezeigt hat, zu Recht.", antwortete Afaim verstimmt. Luke hob die Hand. „Sie sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, zumindest nicht bevor Sie erfahren haben, was für ein Geschenk ich Ihnen mitgebracht habe." Belos trat näher an den Nod heran, offenbar befürchtete er Luke könnte dem Oberhaupt von Offworld gefährlich werden. „Nun?", fragte der Nod brummig. Luke atmete geistig tief durch und legte den Rucksack auf den Tisch des Nod. Afaim riss die Augen auf. Belos räusperte sich erstaunt: „Ist...ist das etwa der...", begann er. „Belos, lass uns alleine!", befahl Afaim plötzlich. Belos sah ihn verwirrt an, verließ aber dann wie befohlen den Raum. Afaim blickte Luke an. „Wie kommen Sie an diesen Rucksack?", wollte er wissen. „Das ist meine Sache. Wichtig ist, dass ich ihn jetzt habe", erwiderte Luke barsch. „Wissen Sie denn was drin ist?", fragte der Nod weiter. „Natürlich! Halten Sie mich für einen Anfänger!", lautete Lukes Entgegnung. Afaim sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Schließlich meinte er: „Nun, wenn Sie immer noch vor haben bei Offworld anzuheuern, kann ich Ihnen nur gratulieren. Sie haben sich soeben ihr Ticket verdient. Interesse am Job eines meiner Lieutnants? Ich wollte einen sowieso schon seit langem loswerden. Er ist zu lästig geworden, stellt zu viele Fragen, hinterfragt meine Befehle, und hat was gegen meine Tochter...Sie haben doch nichts gegen meine Tochter, oder?" Luke blinzelte. „Ich kenne Ihre Tochter kaum, aber sie sieht recht heiß aus." Sinis hätte sicher so etwas in der Art erwidert. Afaim starrte ihn an. „Das war nicht ganz das was ich wissen wollte, aber für den Anfang reicht es. ...Äh, schicken Sie Belos wieder rein und kommen Sie in einer Stunde wieder.", meinte er dann. Luke nickte und ging.

Belos kam wieder herein. Er blickte Afaim verärgert an. Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, weggeschickt zu werden. Aber Afaim führte Einstellungsgespräche prinzipiell immer ohne Zeugen - man konnte ja nie wissen. „Sinis arbeitet seit eben für uns", erklärte der Nod. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich traue Sinis nicht", meinte Belos. „Ich kann ihn auch nicht ausstehen. Er ist unrasiert, ungewaschen und hat keine Manieren, aber er hat mir den Rucksack beschafft, das muss ich honorieren.", erwiderte Afaim, „außerdem muss ich Akis ersetzen." „Soll ich mich darum kümmern?" „Nein, das soll Sinis gleich erledigen. Für dich habe ich einen anderen Auftrag: Such Robin." „Und was soll ich mit ihr ...machen wenn ich sie gefunden habe?" „Nichts. Du sollst ein Auge auf sie haben, ich will über alles was um sie herum geschieht informiert werden. Ich will wissen mit wem sie verkehrt, wer sie beobachtet, und wer ihr zu nahe tritt. Und ich will, dass ihr nichts passiert, hörst du! Verteidige sie, wenn nötig!", befahl Afaim. Belos zögerte. „Aber, Nod das...ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Ich meine, sie hat den Rucksack nicht zurückgebracht und..." „TU GEFÄLLIGST WAS ICH DIR SAGE! ICH BIN DER NOD HIER! ICH GEBE DIE BEFEHLE!...Hast du ein Problem damit?" „Nein, o Nod", entgegnete Belos steif, „Ich werde tun, was du mir befiehlst." Afaim deutete ihm, zu verschwinden. Belos verbeugte sich steif und ging. Der Nod starrte ihm hinterher. Es war alles einfach schrecklich! Er geriet in immer größere Bedrängnis, und es war alles Robins Schuld! Nicht nur, dass sie den Rucksack verloren hatte, nein, sie hatte auch noch zugelassen, dass dieser abgerissene Sinis den Rucksack vor ihr gefunden hatte! Ausgerechnet Sinis! Afaim konnte ihn wirklich nicht leiden! Er hatte dreckige Fingernägel, und das war in Afaims Augen immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass jemand weder Manieren noch Vorzüge besaß. Ein solcher Mensch verdiente weder Vertauen noch Beförderungen. Aber er war ihm immer noch lieber als Akis. Akis, dieser Verräter, hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt vorzuschlagen, dass Robin aus dem Weg geräumt werden sollte! Und das in Afaims Gegenwart! Er hatte es verdient, dafür zu sterben. Leider war Akis nicht der einzige, der in letzter Zeit Zweifel an Robin äußerte. Früher oder später würde sich der Nod zwischen seiner Tochter und Offworld entscheiden müssen. Und er fürchtete diesen Tag. Mit einem Sohn wäre ihm das ganz sicher nicht passiert! Es war alles einfach schrecklich, jawohl das war es.

Nach einer Stunde ging Luke, wie befohlen, wieder zu Afaim. Der Nod schien dieses Mal besser gelaunt zu sein, denn er begrüßte ihn ausgesprochen freundlich. „Sinis! Es freut mich, Sie zu sehen! Stellen Sie sich vor, die Formel funktioniert tatsächlich. Wir können endlich mit der Massenproduktion der verbesserten Version von AGC beginnen." Luke sah den Nod an. „Wie schön für Sie.", meinte er trocken. Afaims Blick fiel auf Lukes Hand. „Oh, Ihre Fingernägel sind ja immer noch...vergessen wir das. Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen Ihren neuen Zuständigkeitsbereich." Luke blickte verwirrt auf seine Hand und folgte Afaim dann. „Wo ist Belos?", erkundigte er sich. „Der ist anderweitig beschäftigt. Aber hören Sie, Sie können eigentlich sofort anfangen. Nur eine kleine Sache müssen Sie vorher noch erledigen. Für einen Mann Ihres Kalibers ist das aber sicher kein Problem." Luke wurde misstrauisch. „Worum geht es?", wollte er wissen. Afaim lächelte ihn an. „Nichts von Bedeutung. Sie erinnern sich an diesen Lieutnant von mir, den ich erwähnt habe? Er heißt Akis. Und Sie müssen ihn nur noch beseitigen, danach können Sie sofort anfangen." Luke starrte ihn nur an.

**25. Kapitel**

Hilfe kommt oft aus einer unerwarteten Richtung. (Tionne)

Obi-Wan war glücklich. Er hätte sich nach seinem Disput mit Luke nicht gedacht, dass der Tag trotzdem noch so schön werden würde. Nachdem er sich mit Robin ausgesprochen hatte, schlug sie vor, für den Rest des Tages alle Sorgen einfach zu vergessen und einen Ausflug ins Grüne zu machen. Der junge Jedi war natürlich erstaunt, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wo es auf diesem Planeten jemals grünes Gras ohne Schnee geben könnte. Aber alles war möglich im „Summerhill-Park", einer überdachten Parkanlage mit reguliertem Wetter. Dies war der Ort, an dem sich die Einwohner und Urlauber ohne Wintersport erholen konnten. Außerdem zeigte Robin ihrem Freund noch ein äußerst praktisches Fortbewegungsmittel, das man sowohl auf Schnee, als auch auf Erdboden benutzen konnte. Es hieß Freeboard und war ein Brett, das Rollen hatte, die man, um es auf Schnee zu benutzen einklappen und auf Repulsorantrieb umschalten konnte. Außerdem konnte man durch einen Griff und durch Verlagerung des Gewichtes lenken. Nach etwas Gewöhnungszeit machte es Obi-Wan sogar Spaß auf diesem Ungetüm herumzukurven.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit im Park herumgestreunt waren und die Wälder und Anlagen durchforstet hatten, suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Platz auf einer einsamen Lichtung, wo sie sich ins Gras setzten und die Ruhe genossen. Die Idylle im Park erinnerte Obi-Wan an die Meditationsgärten im Jedi-Tempel und er erinnerte sich wieder an all seine Freunde und seinen Meister, die so weit entfernt waren. Aber das Heimweh verflog so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war, als er Robin anblickte. Die Strahlen der simulierten untergehenden Sonne glitzerten in ihrem Haar und ließen einzelne Strähnen golden erscheinen. Als sie so nebeneinander im Gras saßen, konnte er nicht umhin, sich wieder in ihren großen, wunderschönen grünen Augen zu verlieren. Einige rote Haarsträhnen fielen wieder wild ins Gesicht, aber das störte nicht. Im Gegenteil, das Rot harmonierte perfekt mit dem Grün ihrer Augen und ihrer Lippen. Er wollte sie nie wieder fortlassen. Wollte die Zeit anhalten. Wenn er in die Zukunft reisen konnte, musste er doch auch diesen einzigen, wunderbaren Augenblick einfangen können. Nachdem sie sich fester in seine starken Arme gekuschelt hatte, fand er plötzlich ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen wieder und verlor sich in einem langen Kuss... bis die Macht ihn vor einer Gefahr warnte. Er blickte in die Richtung aus der die Warnung gekommen war und griff nach seinem Lichtschwert, als er einen großen, vierschrötigen Mann auf sie zukommen sah.

„Belos!", rief Robin überrascht und zornig aus, „Was tust du hier! Wieso spionierst du mir nach?" Das konnte natürlich wieder nur die glorreiche Idee ihres Vaters gewesen sein, dass er seinen eigenen Leibwächter als Babysitter für sie ausschickte, gerade, wenn sie keinen brauchen konnte. Als sie von Anhängern einer „Anti-Offworld-Gruppe" beinahe zu Tode geprügelt worden war, waren seine Leute natürlich weit weg gewesen, aber Hauptsache Belos kam daher, wenn sie alleine sein wollte! „Was soll ich hier schon tun?", erwiderte der Bodyguard, „Der Nod will, dass ich auf dich aufpasse!" „Wie nett von ihm, aber ich brauche keinen Babysitter!", erwiderte sie patzig und wünschte sich inständig, dass dieser beschränkte Leibwächter verschwand und sie retten ließ, was an diesem Abend noch zu retten war. Die Stimmung war jedenfalls total im Keller. „Befehl ist Befehl", entgegnete Belos steif. „Na gut.", lenkte Robin ein, „dann pass auf mich auf. Siehst du hier vielleicht IRGENDEINE GEFAHR, DIE MICH BEDROHT?" Darauf konnte der Leibwächter nichts sagen. Robin drehte sich wütend weg und befahl ihm ihrerseits: „Verschwinde jetzt, ich kann seit Jahren auf mich selbst aufpassen, und ich habe es sicher nicht plötzlich verlernt. Außerdem kannst du meinem Vater ausrichten, dass ich auf seine Babysitter verzichte!" Das war doch wirklich die Höhe! Die ganze Zeit behandelte er sie, als wäre sie der mindeste Kurier Offworlds und auf einmal kam er auf die Idee, dass sie einen Aufpasser brauchte!

Wortlos drehte sich Belos um ging. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte Robin zu Obi-Wan, der allerdings ganz und gar nicht entspannt war, sondern plötzlich aufsprang und sein Lichtschwert zündete. „Bleib unten!", befahl er, während er drei Blasterschüsse mit der leuchtend blauen Klinge abwehrte. Belos, der den Tumult nun auch bemerkt hatte, begann zu den beiden zurück zu laufen, wurde aber von zwei Blastergeschossen getroffen und blieb leblos im Gras liegen. Aus dem Schutz der Bäume kamen drei zwielichtige Männer auf sie zugelaufen, wild aus ihren Blastern feuernd. Mit blitzartigen Reflexen sendete Obi-Wan die Schüsse zurück zu denen, die sie abgefeuert hatten. Einen von ihnen traf ein Schuss in der Schulter, den zweiten im Bein. Die Männer zogen sich so schnell wieder zurück, wie sie gekommen waren, da ihnen der Jedi mit seinem Lichtschwert sehr suspekt und zu gefährlich war. Obi-Wan rannte ihnen nach und erwischte den, den er am Bein getroffen hatte, da er langsamer als die anderen beiden war. „Wer hat euch geschickt?", zischte er, nachdem er ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte. Das aktivierte Lichtschwert summte gefährlich. Mit einem angsterfüllten Seitenblick auf die blau glühende Klinge stotterte der Gangster: „A-Akis. Bitte tu mir nichts an." „Und was will Akis?" „Er findet, dass die Tochter des Nod keine gute Arbeit mehr leistet. Deswegen muss sie aus dem Weg geräumt werden." Angewidert ließ der Jedi den Angreifer los und zischte noch gefährlich: „Richte Akis aus, dass es nicht in seinem Ermessen liegt, zu beurteilen, wer wie gut arbeitet." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Robin, die inzwischen zu Belos geeilt war. Das blaue Lichtschwert zischte durch die Luft, als Obi-Wan einen weiteren Blasterschuss blockte, den Akis' Handlanger von hinten auf ihn abfeuern wollte. Der Mann sank getroffen zu Boden.

Schnell lief der Jedi zu Robin und Belos. Der Leibwächter war zum Glück nur leicht verletzt und Robin kam mit einem Schrecken davon. Nachdem Belos von einem Med-Droiden behandelt worden war, erkundigte sich Obi-Wan bei ihm nach Akis. Als er alles über ihn erfahren hatte, beschloss er, sich, zurück im Hotel, sofort mit Luke in Verbindung zu setzen.

„...und in dem Moment, als wir uns hinsetzen wollten, äh, kam plötzlich ein Leibwächter des Nod und Robin war sauer, weil sie auch sonst immer auf sich selbst aufpassen musste. Nachdem sie ihn weggeschickt hatte, wurden wir von drei Handlangern von einem gewissen Akis angegriffen, die Robin umbringen wollten. Natürlich habe ich sie überwältigt und einen ausgefragt..." „Bist du sicher, dass du nichts auslässt?", wurde er von Bant unterbrochen, „Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du uns was verschweigst." „Das würde ich doch nie tun", antwortete ihr Freund etwas nervös. „Also ich glaube, auch, dass du etwas vergessen hast", mischte sich Garen ein. „Was glaubt ihr denn, dass ich euch verschweige?", wollte Obi-Wan scheinheilig wissen. „Keine Ahnung.", sagte Reeft. „Dann kann ich ja weitererzählen.", stellte Obi-Wan fest, „Also, ..."

**26. Kapitel**

Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt, geh zu einem guten Freund. (Anonym)

Han, Obi-Wan und Luke, der aussah, als hätte er eine Nacht durchgezecht und auf der Straße geschlafen, saßen im Zimmer von Luke und Obi-Wan. „Also gut. Erklär es uns noch einmal langsam, okay?", forderte Han seinen Schwager, den Jedi-Ritter, auf. Luke seufzte. „Ich habe dem Nod den Rucksack gebracht, und er hat mich offiziell in seine Organisation aufgenommen, aber zuerst muss ich noch einen Typen namens Akis umbringen." „Das ist derselbe, der Robin umbringen wollte", warf Obi-Wan ein. „Hat er wortwörtlich gesagt, dass du ihn umbringen sollst?", wollte Han wissen. „Nicht wortwörtlich, aber es war klar, was er von mir will.", entgegnete Luke, „Was soll ich jetzt nur machen, Han? Ich kann ihn doch nicht wirklich umbringen!" Han hob die Hand. „Ganz ruhig, noch ist nichts verloren. Uns fällt schon was ein. Immerhin hast du jetzt mich und den Kleinen hier. Stimmt's nicht Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan blickte ihn säuerlich an. „Ich bin nicht klein.", erwiderte er nur, „Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir auch noch Robin beschützen müssen." „Robins Problem hängt mit Lukes zusammen. Und außerdem hat sie doch sowieso ihren Leibwächter." erklärte Han. Er rieb sich die Hände. „Also los. Vorschläge, Ideen, Meinungen, Beschwerden...ich bin für alles offen." Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Also, zum Thema Leibwächter...wir haben ja gesehen was dieser Leibwächter so taugt. Außerdem müssen wir Akis erst mal finden." „Oh ihn zu finden kann nicht so schwer sein. Luke soll ihn doch sowieso umbringen, also...", begann Han. „He Moment. Was soll das denn heißen? Ich dachte wir wären uns einig, dass wir ihn nicht...äh...um die Ecke bringen." Obi-Wan sah ihn geschockt an. „Luke, du redest ja schon wirklich wie dieser Sinis.", stellte er fest. „Na ja, ich muss in Übung bleiben.", meinte Luke entschuldigend. „Wie wär's wenn wir ihn einfach in den Falken sperren bis deine Undercover-Mission vorbei ist.", schlug der Padawan vor. „WAS?", entfuhr es Han. „Das ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee.", warf Luke ein. „WAS!", empörte sich Han, „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Vergesst es! Ich sperre keine Schwerverbrecher in mein Schiff! Wer weiß was er dort anstellt! Er könnte es sogar klauen!" „Aber Han, er würde eingesperrt sein und du würdest ihn bewachen.", beschwichtigte ihn Luke. „Oh...na ja dann...Moment - Ich soll ihn bewachen!" „Wer denn sonst?", wollte Luke wissen, „Ich bin Undercover und Obi-Wan muss auf Robin aufpassen." Han sah ihn finster an. „Als ich meinte, ich wolle mal wieder was erleben, dachte ich eigentlich nicht daran Babysitter für einen Drogendealer zu spielen.", grummelte er. „Sieh es als Herausforderung an.", schlug Luke vor. „Toll, ihr habt euren Spaß und ich muss mich einer Herausforderung stellen.", grummelte Han. „Ich kann dir ja helfen", bot sich Obi-Wan freundlich an, „Seit Leia aus dem Med-Center entlassen wurde, muss ich sowieso nicht mehr auf die Kinder aufpassen. Und so kannst du dann bei deiner Familie sein." „Na gut.", willigte Han schließlich ein, „Aber ich passe nicht die ganze Zeit auf diesen ... Gangster auf!" „Zuerst müssen wir ihn überhaupt finden.", warf Luke ein, dem noch immer nicht klar war, wie er den Nod schließlich überzeugen konnte, dass der Job getan war.

„Ich kann Robin fragen, wo er sich häufig aufhält, sie kennt Offworld schließlich in und auswendig!", schlug Obi-Wan vor. „Das ist eine gute Idee!", sagte Luke erleichtert und fügte an: „Ich muss mich jetzt aber langsam wieder in Sinis verwandeln, sonst wird der Nod misstrauisch." „Gut, ich lege dir einen Datachip mit den Informationen über Akis an den Platz, wo ich den Rucksack versteckt habe.", sagte Obi-Wan noch abschließend. „Gut, bis dann." Beim hinausgehen musste Luke über Hans Kommentar, der sich weiter über das „Babysitten" aufregte, schmunzeln. Zum Glück ließ sich Obi-Wan auf keine Diskussionen mit dem Ex-Schmuggler mehr ein.

Als Luke in seiner Sinis Gestalt in das Zentrum von Offworld zurückkehrte, wurde er von einigen Pêche mit Blastern abgefangen. „Sind Sie Sinis?", wollten sie wissen. „Sieht so aus, oder!", entgegnete Luke. „Gut," meinte der Größte der Verbrecher knapp. Er zielte auf Luke. „Akis lässt Ihnen einen schönen Gruß ausrichten.", erklärte er. Blitzschnell zog Luke seinen...Dolch? Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er sein Lichtschwert unter dem Gürtel versteckt hatte. Also gut, dann musste er eben improvisieren. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und die Klinge verlängerte sich. Die Verbrecher schienen unbeeindruckt zu sein. „Ist das alles?" Dieser blöde Dolch war auch wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Mara würde was zu hören kriegen, vorausgesetzt natürlich er überlebte das hier.

Obi-Wan wurde zur Abwechslung einmal nicht von Bant unterbrochen, sondern von ihrem Meister Kit Fisto, der hereinkam. Er hatte Bant als Padawan angenommen nachdem ihre Meisterin Tahl, weniger als ein Jahr ach ihrer Rückkehr aus der Zukunft, auf dem Planeten Apsolon umgekommen war. „Was tut ihr denn hier?", fragte er heiter. „Wir erzählen uns gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten, Meister", antwortete Bant. „Tut man das nicht meistens Nachts?", erkundigte sich Fisto „Na ja, das darf man nicht so eng sehen. Es ist doch eh schon nach Mittag", meinte Obi-Wan. „Na dann gruselt euch mal schön, bei Tageslicht.", meinte Fisto und verließ das Quartier. „Apropos Grusel!", fiel Bant ein, „Kip Korns Schiff war das grusligste, was ich je gesehen habe..."

**27. Kapitel**

_Warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht? (Volksweisheit)_

„Wozu braucht das Schiff denn so viele unterschiedliche Kontrollen?", rief Bant staunend aus, als sie zum ersten Mal das Cockpit des Zeitreise-Schiffes betrat. Auch Qui-Gon blieb erst einmal die Luft weg, als er die große Anzahl von verschiedenen Knöpfen, Hebeln und Computern sah. Kip lächelte triumphierend und stolz. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es sehr kompliziert ist durch die Zeit zu reisen. Auch, wenn es leichter ist, in die Zukunft zu reisen, als in die Vergangenheit, dürft ihr es euch keineswegs als Spaziergang vorstellen." „Warum ist es denn nicht so einfach in die Vergangenheit zu reisen wie in die Zukunft?", wollte Bant interessiert wissen. „Ach, weißt du, mit der Vergangenheit gibt es immer so ein paar Problemchen. Wenn du in die Vergangenheit reist und nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort niest, könntest du schon etwas verändern, das deine Gegenwart komplett verändert. Deswegen muss man damit immer vorsichtig sein. In der Zukunft kannst du theoretisch machen was du willst. Aber hinzukommen ist das größte Problem, in welche Zeit auch immer. Und dazu braucht ihr das alles." Der Wissenschaftler zeigte auf die Masse an komplizierten Kontrollen. Qui-Gon setzte sich in den Sessel, den er für den Pilotensitz hielt und sagte: „Wie lange werdet Ihr ungefähr brauchen, uns zu erklären, wie man das Schiff fliegt?" „Das kommt darauf an, wie schnell Ihr Euch wichtige Dinge merken könnt. Es kann zwei Stunden dauern, es kann aber auch zwei Tage dauern.", erwiderte Kip. „Dann beginnen wir am besten gleich.", mischte sich Tahl ein, die sich in ihrer Phantasie die Kontrollen ausmalte, die sie nicht sehen konnte. „Ok, ok, nur keine Hast.", lenkte ihr Bekannter ein, „Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet fliegen, Meister Jinn." „So ist es." „Gut, dann solltet Ihr Euch zuerst in den Pilotensitz setzen." Qui-Gon ließ sich seinen Irrtum nicht anmerken und wechselte von seinem Sitz in den, den Kip ihm anwies. Kip sprach weiter: „Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem die kosmischen Bänder beschleunigt werden, ist das Schiff ganz normal zu bedienen. Ihr könnt doch fliegen, oder?" „Natürlich", erwiderte Qui-Gon etwas beleidigt, dass ihm dieser verrückte Wissenschaftler nicht einmal zutraute ein Raumschiff zu fliegen. „Die Kontrollen sind die eines durchschnittlichen Raumgleiters, Ihr werdet also keine Probleme haben. Ich schlage trotzdem vor, dass Ihr Euch zuerst kurz einfliegt, bevor Ihr den Zeitreise-Kurs festlegt, denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt darf absolut nichts mehr schief gehen. Dann kommt auch der Copilot ins Spiel. Das musst du machen, Bant." „Kann ich es denn nicht tun?", wollte Tahl wissen. „Tut mir leid, Tahl, Ihr wisst ich traue Euch viel zu, trotz Eurer Blindheit., aber diese Sache ist doch etwas zu heikel.", antwortete Kip bedauernd. „Da stimme ich Euch ausnahmsweise einmal zu.", mischte sich Qui-Gon ein, „Es ist wirklich besser, wenn Bant der Copilot ist. Wenn Ihr das Cockpit sehen könntet, würdet Ihr mir zustimmen.", sagte er zu Tahl gewandt. „Wenn Ihr meint, aber ich fühle mich so nutzlos", sagte Tahl resignierend und setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel. „Dafür werdet Ihr, wenn wir angekommen sind, umso bessere Dienste leisten können", tröstete sie der andere Jedi. „Können wir jetzt wieder zur Sache kommen?", drängelte Kip, „Also, wenn Ihr den Kurs eingegeben habt, muss Bant an diesem Computer die kosmischen Bänder beschleunigen. Ihr könnt es durch die Scheibe nicht sehen, also müsst Ihr Euch auf das Display des Computers und Euer Gefühl verlassen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass die _Macht_ Euch dabei behilflich sein wird." Qui-Gon lächelte bei diesen Worten. Irgendwie fand er den Unglauben des Wissenschaftlers langsam amüsant. „Und weiter?", fragte er, auf die Anspielung nicht eingehend. „Wie Ihr wisst, müsst Ihr die Bahn einer exakten Acht um die Bänder beschreiben, aber Ihr dürft auch Euren Kurs dabei nicht außer acht lassen." Hier lächelte Kip. „War das ein Witz? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ernsthaften Wissenschaftlern gestattet ist, Witze zu machen.", konterte Qui-Gon mit den selben Worten, die Kip im Büro benutzt hatte. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Ich bekomme langsam Hoffnung, dass mein Schiff vielleicht nicht ganz verloren ist.", erwiderte Tahls alter Freund und fuhr mit der Einweisung fort.

„Du hast jetzt aber nicht vor, uns die gesamte Technik dieses Schiffes zu erläutern?", erkundigte sich Reeft, den das absolut nicht interessierte. „Zu eurem Glück, kann ich mich sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern.", erwiderte Bant patzig. „Von mir aus, erzähl du wieder weiter, Obi-Wan." Ihr Freund war sehr überrascht: „Du lässt mich freiwillig weitererzählen? Bist du krank?" „Nein, bin ich nicht. Und jetzt mach schon!" „Ok, ok, zu Befehl Meister Bant. Also Luke überwältigte die Angreifer ..."

**28. Kapitel**

_Man hat einen Menschen noch lange nicht überzeugt, wenn man ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hat. (Christopher Darlington Morley)_

Luke stand mit dem Dolch in Händen Akis Leuten gegenüber und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Natürlich könnte er versuchen an sein Lichtschwert zu kommen, aber dadurch würde er seinen Enttarnung riskieren. _Denk schneller Luke_. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Der größte seiner Angreifer lächelte böse. „Da du offenbar nicht vorhast uns noch heute zu beeindrucken, werden wir dich jetzt töten", verkündete er. „Irgendwelche letzen Wünsche?" Luke entdeckte einen großen grauen Druckknopf am Griff des Dolches. Er betätigte ihn. Unvermutet feuerte die Spitze des Dolches einen Blasterstrahl auf einen der Typen. Dieser fiel, offenbar tot, um. Alle starrten vor Schreck gelähmt auf den Dolch. Luke nützte die allgemeine Verwirrung und sprang in die Höhe. Er vollführte eine tolle Jedirolle in der Luft und landete hinter den Anführer der Schlägerbande. Er ging mit dem Dolch auf ihn los, verpasste ihm einige sehr schmerzhafte Kratzer und entwaffnete die anderen noch immer erstaunten Verbrecher mit Hilfe der Macht. Langsam kam denen zu Bewusstsein was um sie herum geschah und jetzt starrten sie Luke, den sie ja für Sinis hielten groß an. Luke ging in Angriffsposition, doch in diesem Moment bog Afaim um die Ecke. Er begutachtete die Leiche, sowie Luke, den verletzten Schläger und den Rest der Bande. „Gibt es irgendein Problem?", erkundigte er sich. Der Große blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Nein, mein Nod. Gar kein Problem", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Der Nod nickte. „Gut, dann könnt ihr jetzt ja verschwinden und nehmt euren Mist gefälligst mit", befahl er. Der Große versteifte sich. „Sofort, mein Nod", versicherte er und deutete seinen Leuten die Leiche aufzuheben. Dann machten sie sich so schnell sie konnten davon.

Afaim blickte Luke scharf an. „Waren das nicht Akis Leute? Sollten die nicht inzwischen für Sie arbeiten, Sinis?" Luke räusperte sich. „Nun, Akis ist noch nicht ganz...äh...tot. Aber ich arbeite dran.", erklärte er. „So, so. Noch nicht ganz tot also. Interessant. Und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als sich mit seinen Leuten zu prügeln, sehe ich das richtig? Und ihre Fingernägel sind noch immer dreckig.", meinte der Nod ruhig. Luke versuchte die letzte Aussage zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf den Vorwurf seine Arbeit nicht zu erledigen. „Ich bin Sinis", erinnerte er sich selbst. „Wie ich meine Arbeit mache, geht keinen was an!", fauchte er deswegen. Afaim ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „An Ihren Umgangsformen müssen wir definitiv noch arbeiten." Dann funkelte er Luke wütend an. „Und jetzt machen Sie endlich Ihre Arbeit. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen an Ihnen ein Exempel zu statuieren.", zischte er und ließ den unechten Schmuggler stehen. Luke blickte ihn verwirrt hinterher. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mann. Dann sah er auf Sinis Dolch, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Wenigstens eine der eingebauten Zusatzfunktionen war nützlich. Vielleicht würde er ihn wenn die ganze Sache vorbei war Han schenken, damit dieser das nächste Mal wenn er in Schwierigkeiten geriet wenigstens eine coole Waffe für den Notfall besaß.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, überlegte Luke, wie er die Zeit überbrücken konnte, bis Obi-Wan ihm die Informationen zukommen lassen konnte. Er beschloss, sich inzwischen selbst auf die Suche zu machen und ging in Richtung des Lokals, wo er den Barmann über Offworld befragt hatte. Als Sinis war er dort in genau der Richtigen Gesellschaft.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich an die Bar und bestellte ein Glas corellianischen Whiskey. Als der Barkeeper missmutig Gläser spülte, begann er: „Wissen Sie zufällig, wo ich Akis finden kann?" Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber vielleicht sagte er ihm sogar etwas über Akis, ohne, dass er Gedankentricks anwenden musste. Dieser Mann war ihm beim letzten Mal, als er ihn ausgefragt hatte schon suspekt vorgekommen. Allerdings war er da ja als er selbst gekommen und es war schon etwas anderes, ob ein kleinerer dünner Mann fragte, oder ein vierschrötiger Riese mit Bart, der sehr gefährlich aussah. „Wer will das wissen?", kam die Antwort im missmutigen Tonfall. Zumindest wusste Luke jetzt, dass der Wirt dieser Spelunke wirklich etwas mit Offworld zu tun hatte. „Jemand, der Ihre Schutzgeldraten erheblich senken wird, wenn er ihn findet", mutmaßte Luke weiter. Es war ein heißes Pflaster, auf das er sich begab, aber, wenn der Plan aufging, brauchte er Obi-Wans und Robins Hilfe überhaupt nicht, um Akis zu finden. „Und wer soll das sein?", fragte der Barkeeper schon interessierter. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Wissen Sie nun, wo er sich aufhält, oder nicht?", Luke half der Entscheidungsfreudigkeit des Barmanns noch mit ein paar Credits auf die Sprünge, die er unauffällig über den Tresen schob. Der Wirt kam etwas näher heran und schenkte seinem Gast nach, während er die Credits nahm und sagte: „Er hat sein Hauptquartier in ‚Battos' Taverne'. Dort hält er sich meistens auf und nimmt arglose Touristen beim Sabacc aus." Na bitte, das ist doch was. „Danke.", sagte Luke zufrieden und verließ die Spelunke. Er musste sich umgehend mit Han in Verbindung setzen und ihm sagen, dass er den Falken schon einmal für seinen Gast bereit machen sollte.

**29. Kapitel**

_Nach ihren Taten, nicht nach ihren Worten soll man die Freunde wägen. - Ex factis, non ex dictis amici pensandi. (Titus Livius)_

Obi-Wan öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers, um Robin hinein zu lassen. „Hallo.", sagte er sie erfreut. „Hallo.", erwiderte sie und begrüßte ihn mit einer kurzen Umarmung. „Ich habe die Informationen über Akis. War ganz schön schwierig daran zu kommen, ohne, dass mein Vater etwas davon erfährt." Obi-Wan nahm den Datachip entgegen. „Weißt du, er muss ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen, dass ich ihn finden will. Aber er ist eine Gefahr für dich und deswegen will ich ihn aufspüren." „Mein Vater hat doch sowieso diesen unsympathischen Sinis auf ihn angesetzt. Wir könnten uns doch einfach zurücklehnen und warten, bis der seine Arbeit getan hat.", wandte Robin ein. „Man kann Probleme auch anders lösen, als sie einfach umzubringen.", sagte Obi-Wan nur, als er in Richtung Sofa ging, „Ich will ihn mit Luke vor Sinis finden, damit niemand unnötig sterben muss." „Ich verstehe das nicht. Er wollte mich töten lassen. Und ich war bei weitem nicht die erste, die auf seiner Liste stand. Er hat es verdient zu sterben", sagte die Tochter des Nod ungläubig. Obi-Wan erwiderte nur ruhigen Tons: „Kein Lebewesen hat es jemals verdient zu sterben. Wir Jedi sind dazu da Leben zu erhalten, nicht um es auszulöschen." Robin schwieg. Nach einer Weile der Stille sagte sie: „Jedi müssen doch auch immer die Wahrheit sagen, oder?" „Natürlich. Wieso fragst du das?" „Weißt du, mein Vater ist ziemlich neugierig. Als er von dir erfahren hat, hat er sofort alle Informanten über die gesamte Galaxis, die er kennt angeheuert, um etwas über dich zu erfahren." Obi-Wan wurde bleich. Robin sprach weiter: „Er kannte zwar nur deinen Vornamen, aber von den wenigen Informanten, die ihm geantwortet haben, hat mein Vater erfahren, dass der einzige Jedi, mit dem Vornamen Obi-Wan, der irgendwo aufgeführt ist, vor 13 Jahren getötet worden ist." Der Jedi-Schüler sagte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen, obwohl er die Enttäuschung, die von Robin ausging fühlen konnte. „Wer bist du wirklich, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Die Frage klang traurig. Offensichtlich fühlte sich die Pêche verraten. Der Padawan konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Er wusste ja, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Luke ihm gesagt hatte, sie wäre die Tochter des Nod. „Es ist kompliziert...", begann er, „Und es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte." „Ich frage dich offen, weil ich dir vertraut habe. Und weil ich nicht glaube, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist. Aber du kannst unmöglich der sein, als der du dich ausgibst.", sagte Robin verletzt. „Doch ich bin es.", sagte Obi-Wan, „Ich bin der Obi-Wan Kenobi, der vor 13 Jahren gestorben ist." Robin sah nun noch ungläubiger drein. Der Padawan war verzweifelt. Wie sollte er seiner Freundin erklären, was passiert war, ohne, dass sie ihn als verrückt abstempelte? „Ich war mit meinem Meister auf einer Mission auf Ixion. Er schickte mich alleine nach Coruscant zurück um dem Rat der Jedi eine Nachricht zu überbringen, die sehr wichtig war. Auf dem Weg dorthin erschien plötzlich ein blauer Blitz im Raum und hat mein Raumschiff angesogen. Das nächste, was ich weiß ist, dass ich nach Coruscant gekommen bin und mich alle anstarrten, als würden sie einen Geist sehen. Dann ist Luke gekommen und hat herausgefunden, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich bin in ein Zeitloch gesogen worden und in dieser Zeit, sechzig Jahre nach meiner eigenen, wieder herausgekommen." Das klang wirklich zu absurd. Genauso war auch Robins Reaktion: „Das soll ich glauben? Was blöderes ist dir nicht eingefallen? Wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach, wer du wirklich bist? Ich sage es niemandem weiter, aber ich will nicht, dass du mich belügst." Obi-Wan versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er schloss die Augen und entließ seine Verzweiflung in die Macht. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, meinte er: „Ok, ich zeige es dir." „Was?" „Ich lasse dich meine Gedanken und Erlebnisse sehen." „Was?", konnte Robin nur wiederholen. Es gibt ein Jedi-Ritual mit dem man anderen zeigen kann, was geschehen ist. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert und wird deshalb nur selten angewendet. Außerdem kann man nicht die Erlebnisse herausfiltern, die man zeigen will, der Empfänger weiß also hinterher mehr vom Sender, als der meistens will. Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dir zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich ich bin." „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Robin. Irgendwie glaubte sie ihm, aber das war doch unmöglich. „Ich muss.", meinte der Jedi bestimmt.

„Wie läuft das ab?", fragte Robin unsicher. „Du musst nur ganz ruhig bleiben und dich konzentrieren. Irgendwann wirst du wissen, was ich erlebt habe, sofern es klappt." „Und wenn nicht?" „Dann muss ich mich damit abfinden, dass du mir nicht glauben kannst.", meinte der Jedi-Schüler ruhig. „Gib mir deine Hand. Mit Kontakt geht es leichter." „Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?" „Nein.", er lächelte, „Aber ich lerne immer gerne neue Dinge. Und jetzt mach die Augen zu und denke an nichts." „Wie denkt man an nichts?" „Ohne zu denken.", erwiderte der Padawan und grinste. „Es reicht, wenn du dich konzentrierst und dein bestes tust. Es ist nicht gefährlich." „Ok."

Obi-Wan nahm Robins Hand und versank in tiefer Meditation. Robin bemühte sich an nichts zu denken, aber irgendein wirrer Gedanken schoss ihr immer durch den Kopf, wenn sie glaubte, sie hätte es geschafft. Erst musste sie an Akis denken, dann daran, wie absurd diese ganze Situation war, dann kam ihr ihr Vater in den Sinn, der sie sicher ausgelacht hätte, dass sie sich auf so etwas einließ.

Plötzlich war ihr Kopf voller Bilder, die sie nicht kannte. Ein großer Mann war da, mit langen braunen Haaren und einem Bart. Er lächelte. Dann sah sie eine junge Mon Calamari und zwei Menschen, die an einem Teich saßen und lachten und winkten, sie solle näherkommen. Sie sah auch eine andere Jedi, die wunderschöne Augen hatte: grün mit Gold durchzogen, aber sei hatte auch eine schlimme Narbe bei den Augen. Es war auch ein kleiner grüner Gnom zu sehen, der gerade einen anderen Jedi mit seinem Spazierstock schlug, als ob er ihm Vernunft einhämmern wollte. Robin musste lächeln.

Plötzlich war sie auf einem anderen Planeten. Nur der große Jedi mit den langen Haaren war da. Sie fühlte, wie stolz Obi-Wan gewesen war, als er die Verantwortung übertragen bekam alleine nach Coruscant zurückzukehren.

Dann sah sie die Leere des Weltraums und einen großen blauen Blitz, der sie ansaugte, sie sah ein Gefängnis und Leia und einige Wächter. Dann war Luke da, dessen Augen plötzlich leuchteten, wie die von einem kleinen Kind, als er den misstrauischen Obi-Wan aus dem Gefängnis holte.

Am Ende sah sie sich selbst, wie sie regungslos im Schnee lag, wo Obi-Wan den Rucksack versteckt hatte – da war er also, sie war gar nicht so weit davon entfernt gewesen – die wirren Gefühle, die er für sie empfunden hatte, Abhängigkeit, seine Liebe und seine Schuldgefühle, die er deswegen hatte. Und die Angst sie zu verlieren, wie seine Freunde, aus seiner eigenen Zeit.

Dann rissen die Bilder ab. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah den Jedi an, der noch immer in der Meditation versunken war. Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen. Aber vorher musste sie seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor sie ihre eigenen schlichten konnte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl so viel über jemanden zu wissen, obwohl sie ihn noch gar nicht so lange kannte. Obi-Wan öffnete seine Augen und sah sie an. „Hat's geklappt?" Sie lächelte. „Ja." „Und glaubst du mir jetzt?" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich kann doch gar nicht mehr anders, als dir zu glauben." „Was hast du denn alles gesehen?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen. „Ich habe einen großen Jedi mit langen Haaren gesehen. Und drei Jedi-Schüler, die an einem Teich sitzen und einen kleinen grünen Gnom. Und eine schöne Ritterin, die eine Narbe bei den Augen hat." „Soll ich dir von ihnen erzählen?" „Das wäre schön. Ich würde gerne etwas über sie erfahren. Ich weiß, dass sie dir viel bedeuten."

„Das sind alles meine Freunde. Der große Jedi ist mein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn, die Mon Cal-Schülerin ist meine beste Freundin Bant und die anderen beiden sind Garen und Reeft. Wir haben zusammen ziemlich viel angestellt.", er lächelte beim Gedanken an seine Freunde. „Du musst sie sehr vermissen.", mutmaßte Robin. „Ja, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich irgendwann wieder zurückkomme. Und ich habe hier auch viele Freunde gefunden." Robin fand es erstaunlich, wie ruhig er sein Schicksal aufnahm. Sie wünschte ihm, dass er seine Freunde und seinen Meister wiedersehen konnte, aber andererseits würde es ihr wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen, wenn er wieder weg musste. Sie versuchte die Traurigkeit über diesen Umstand zu verbergen und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. „Und bis du wieder zurück musst, bleibst du einfach bei mir."

„...und dann habe ich ihr von euch allen erzählt." „Du hast es wirklich geschafft?", wurde er wieder einmal von Bant unterbrochen. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit. „Was soll denn das heißen? Natürlich hat es geklappt! Ich bin schließlich kein Anfänger!", entgegnete Obi-Wan beleidigt. „Kinder! Streitet euch nicht!", fuhr Garen dazwischen, „So natürlich, wie du es schilderst, ist es nun auch wieder nicht, Obi-Wan." „Ok, ich gebe zu, ich wusste nicht genau, ob es funktionieren würde. Aber immerhin hat es geklappt.", lenkte dieser ein. „Apropos klappen!", fiel Bant ein, „Bei uns hat es ja letztendlich auch geklappt. Wir waren in der Zukunft. Sogar zur richtigen Zeit!"...


	17. Kapitel 30 bis 39

**30. Kapitel**

Alles was schief gehen kann, wird auch schief gehen. (Murphys Gesetz)

Die Macht wird uns leiten. Das war leicht gesagt, aber in der Praxis in Wahrheit gar nicht so leicht. Qui-Gon hatte es zwar niemandem gesagt, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob die Bindung zu seinem Padawan ausreichte um sie an den richtigen Ort zu bringen. Die Macht ermöglichte viele Dinge, aber eine Sache wie sie Qui-Gon, Tahl und Bant vor hatten, hatte noch niemand zuvor versucht. Ein Grund mehr warum es klappen sollte, nicht wahr? Immerhin ist es auch noch nie schief gegangen. Vielleicht musste er einfach glauben, dass es möglich war. Tahl nahm neben ihm Platz. „Sind wir bereit zu starten?", erkundigte sie sich. „Zumindest ich bin bereit. Bant wollte, wie Ihr wisst, schon vor einer halben Stunde starten.", entgegnete Qui-Gon, „Was hat Kip noch alles gesagt?" Tahl lächelte sanft. „Seine letzen Worte waren: Ihr Jedi seid wirklich irre, wisst ihr das?", berichtete sie. „Schön zu sehen, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr macht." Der große Jedi blickte Tahl an. „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor wir starten?", erkundigte er sich. Tahl atmete tief durch. „Möge die Macht mit uns sein.", erwiderte sie. Damit sprach sie Qui-Gon aus dem Herzen.

Wedge seufzte. „Es ist ewig her, dass wir das zum letzten Mal gemacht haben." Er sah Corran an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Was genau meinst du? Das gemeinsame Mittagessen, oder die Tatsache, dass wir miteinander reden?" Wedge seufzte noch einmal. „Beides, denke ich. Also erzähl schon. Wie geht es Mirax? Was habt ihr beiden so getrieben? Hast du endlich aufgehört dich andauernd mit Booster zu streiten?" Corran lachte auf. „Die Antwort auf die letzte Frage kennst du bereits. Mirax geht es sehr gut. Und wir haben nichts wirklich aufregendes getrieben." Wedge sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. „Also ist euer Leben mal wieder absolut langweilig.", fasste er zusammen, „So wie meins." Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn. „Das Fliegen fehlt dir wahnsinnig, oder?", stellte er fest. Wedge zuckte die Schultern. „Dafür bin ich jetzt General.", meinte er. Sein Comlink piepste. „...und habe nicht einmal genug Zeit um in Ruhe und Frieden gemeinsam mit einem Freund essen zu gehen.", fuhr er fort und aktivierte das Comlink wütend. Man hatte auch nirgends seine Ruhe. „Was ist los? Greift uns das Imperium an? Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, kann ich mich erinnern befohlen zu haben, dass ich nicht gestört werden will!" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang zerknirscht. „Es tut mit leid, Sir. Aber General Pearson bestand darauf dass ich Sie kontaktiere." Wedge verdrehte die Augen. „Und was ist los?" „Sie sollen sofort zum Hangar H kommen. Es ist dringend." Wedge blickte Corran verzweifelt an. Der grinste nur spöttisch. „Muss das denn sein? Kann er das denn nicht alleine regeln? Ich esse gerade mit Captain Horn zu Mittag.", startete Wedge einen Versuch doch noch glimpflich davon zu kommen. „Er hat gesagt, Sie könnten Captain Horn ruhig mitbringen, aber er habe es satt sich immer alleine um die Zitat: ‚Irren' kümmern zu müssen." Toll, jetzt war es nicht einmal mehr ein Notfall sondern nur ein Haufen Irrer. Wedge seufzte. „Na gut. Wir sind unterwegs", gab er nach und deaktivierte das Comlink. „Viel Spaß. Ich warte hier auf dich und wir können dann später...", begann Corran. Doch Wedge ließ ihm keinen Chance auszureden. „Vergiss es, Horn. Du kommst mit. Sieh es als Befehl an. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust den ganzen Spaß für mich alleine zu haben." Er erhob sich und deutete Corran es ihm gleich zu tun. Der sah ihn bittend an und erhob sich schließlich seufzend. „Na gut, wenn's denn sein muss. Aber dafür bist du mir was schuldig. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar.", erklärte er. „Ach was. Vielleicht wird es sogar lustig, die letzten Irren, die Pearson aufgelesen hat, waren ein Haufen betrunkener Twi'lek, und die waren lustig. Du wirst mir noch dankbar für diese lehrreiche Erfahrung sein.", widersprach Wedge. Corran erwiderte nichts, sondern verdrehte nur die Augen und begab sich mit Wedge in Richtung Hangar.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie Hangar H. General Pearson erwartete sie bereits. „Ah, General Antilles, Captain Horn. Gut dass Sie beide hier sind. Hiermit überlasse ich Ihnen die Gefangenen.", begrüßte er sie und wandte sich zum gehen. Wedge hielt ihn auf. „He, Moment. Wo wollen Sie hin?", wollte er wissen. „Weg von hier. Ich war schon das letzte Mal dran, diesmal dürfen Sie sich damit herumschlagen.", erklärte er und befreite sich von Wedges Griff. „Damit? Womit?", wunderte sich dieser. Corran tippte ihn leicht an. „Äh, Wedge, das solltest du dir lieber ansehen", meinte er und deutete zu den Gefangenen. Wedge sah hin. „Wow." Bei den Gefangenen handelte es sich um drei in Kutten gekleidete Personen. Ein sehr großer Mann stand neben einer exotisch aussehenden offensichtlich blinden Frau und einer sehr jungen Mon Calamari. Alle drei wirkten irgendwie seltsam und hatten offensichtlich Lichtschwerter an ihren Gürteln hängen. Wedge wandte sich an Corran: „Sind das Jedi?" Corran nickte mechanisch. „Offensichtlich.", hauchte er. Der große Mann wandte sich ihnen zu. „Ich erkläre es jetzt zum letzten Mal.", sagte er offenkundig entnervt, „Ich bin Qui-Gon Jinn und bin auf der Suche nach meinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Jetzt verstand Wedge was Pearson gemeint hatte. „Sprechen Sie von General Obi-Wan Kenobi, dem Helden der Klonkriege?", fragte Corran. Qui-Gon Jinn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spreche von dem Jedi-Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi. Er ist sechzehn." Wedge blickte Corran an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung was das soll.", erklärte er. „Was was soll? Wir suchen doch nur Obi-Wan! Wissen Sie wo er ist?", meldete sich die Mon Calamari zu Wort. „Der einzige Obi-Wan der uns ein Begriff ist, ist seit Jahren tot, tut mir leid...Woher kommen Sie? Waren Sie auf der Akademie?", entgegnete Wedge kopfschüttelnd. „Akademie?", echote die blinde Frau fragend. „Ja, die Jedi-Akademie." Die drei schienen verwirrt. „Es spielt keine Rolle woher wir kommen. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir auf der Suche nach jemanden sind.", meinte der große Qui-Gon Jinn. „General, können wir sie jetzt einsperren?", erkundigte sich ein junger Offizier. Wedge sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie wollen sie einsperren!" Der junge Mann nickte. „Es könnten imperiale Spione sein, die als verschollene Jedi getarnt sind. Wir müssen sei einsperren und dann ihre Identitäten herausfinden und überprüfen. Dann müssen sie einige Standardformulare ausfüllen, um ihre Papiere zu bekommen, plus die Papiere für ihr Schiff.", erklärte er. „Das dauert viel zu lange!", warf Qui-Gon ein. „Ist das Standartprozedur?", erkundigte sich Wedge. „General Pearson hat es so angeordnet.", lautete die Antwort. Nun war Wedge verärgert. „Warum hat er mich dann überhaupt holen lassen!", wollte er wütend wissen. „Nun ja, General Pearson ging davon aus, dass sie sich nicht freiwillig einsperren lassen würden, Sir. Er dachte, Sie könnten sie vielleicht zu Kooperation überreden.", erklärte der Offizier. Wedge blickte die drei Fremden an, dann den jungen Offizier und schließlich sah er Corran an. „Tu mir einen Gefallen ja? Versuch mir Luke aufzutreiben."

„Keiner hat uns geglaubt, außer Corran. Er stammt vom corellianischen Halcyon-Clan ab." „Wirklich? Wow!", hauchte Reeft ehrfurchtsvoll. Er bewunderte die corellianischen Jedi seit Jahren. Seit ihm Nejaa Halcyon das Leben gerettet hatte. „Nejaa ist Corrans Großvater", erläuterte Bant. „Das ist ja sehr interessant, aber ich würde jetzt trotzdem gerne erfahren, wie es weiter geht." „Na gut, ich bin wieder dran...A.." „Halt!", wurde er grob von Bant unterbrochen, „Wehe, du beginnst jetzt mit ‚Also'!" „Na gut. Luke war also auf dem Weg..."

**31. Kapitel**

Der Schein trügt. (Volksweisheit)

Akis saß zufrieden an seinem Tisch in einer Ecke von „Battos' Taverne" und zählte seinen Gewinn, den er gerade einem der vielen Touristen beim Sabacc abgenommen hatte. Es handelte sich um eine ganze Menge Credits, und Akis war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Akis, du bist eben doch der Größte", lobte er sich selbst leise. „Der Größte, der mir noch die Zeche vom letzten Mal schuldet", meinte Battos, der Besitzer der Taverne, der gerade neben ihm stand und die leeren Gläser einsammelte. „Keine Angst, du wirst dein Geld schon bekommen", beruhigte ihn Akis und stapelte seine Credits fein säuberlich auf. „Ich mache nur noch einen von diesen Touristen fertig und dann bekommst du dein Geld.", meinte er. Er erspähte auch schon sein nächstes Opfer. Gerade kam nämlich ein Mann herein, der ihm geradezu ideal schien um hereingelegt zu werden. Ein blonder, etwas unbeholfen wirkender Mensch. Er ging an die Bar und Battos eilte hin, um ihn zu bedienen. Nachdem Battos ihm ein Glas mit einem Cocktail hingestellt und gleich abkassiert hatte, nahm er seinen Drink und ging auf Akis zu. Akis grinste. Er würde ein leichtes Opfer sein.

Der Fremde setzte sich Akis gegenüber und sagte: „Sie sind Akis?" „Wollen Sie spielen?", erwiderte er nur. „Deswegen bin ich hier", antwortete der Unbekannte. „Und wer sind Sie?", wollte Akis wissen, „Ich spiele nur gegen Leute, deren Namen ich kenne." „Nennen Sie mich einfach Mace", sagte er, „Den Rest sage ich Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen Ihr Geld abgeknöpft habe." Akis erwiderte das Grinsen seines Gegenübers und teilte die Karten aus.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen vor Akis nur noch zwei Chips. Er war wütend, soviel Glück konnte es gar nicht geben. Dieser Mace betrog offensichtlich. Er beschloss nun alles – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – auf eine Karte zu setzen: „Sie spielen gut", meinte er anerkennend. „Übung macht eben den Meister", meinte Mace nur und blickte ihn direkt an, „Wollen Sie aufgeben?" „Aufgeben? Ich? Ich gebe niemals auf." „Womit wollen Sie denn noch spielen?", spottete der Andere. „Ich setze mein brandneues Schiff. Es hat alles was man sich nur wünschen kann." Mace dachte nach. „Gut", sagte er schließlich, „Ihr Schiff gegen meins. Es ist allerdings nicht ganz so neu, wie Ihres. Aber es hat auch viele nette Extras." „Also einverstanden", schlug Akis ein und teilte ein letztes Mal die Karten aus.

Mace lächelte schon hämisch, als er glaubte, gewonnen zu haben, aber Akis' Karten waren besser. „Und nun führen Sie mich bitte zu meinem neuen Schiff", forderte der Gangster lächelnd. „Ich bin ein ehrlicher Verlierer", erwiderte Mace und ging voran zum Hangar.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst!", empörte sich Akis. „Diesen Rostkübel kann man höchstens noch verschrotten!" „Sehen Sie es sich doch erst einmal von innen an.", meinte der Andere ruhig und ließ die Einstiegsrampe herunter. „Ich kann für Sie nur hoffen, dass es innen besser aussieht als außen!", knurrte der Verbrecher. „Sie werden überrascht sein.", sagte Mace und ließ Akis vorangehen. Innen erwartete sie ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann, der Mace vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Oh nein, hast du schon wieder das Schiff verspielt?" Dieser ließ sich durch den Vorwurf nicht beeindrucken und führte Akis tiefer ins Innere des Schiffes um ihm die Laderäume zu zeigen. „Sie wollten mir doch Ihren Namen nennen, wenn Sie mir mein Geld abgenommen haben", fiel Akis ein. „Ach ja! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", meinte Mace, „Mein Name ist Luke Skywalker und Sie werden die nächste Zeit über mein Gast in diesem Schiff sein." „Was! Wissen Sie überhaupt, mit wem Sie hier sprechen?" „Ich glaube, Sie verkennen Ihre Lage etwas. Irgendwo da draußen ist ein sehr gefährlicher Kopfgeldjäger hinter Ihnen her und Ihre Männer haben ganz schön alt gegen ihn ausgesehen." Er beschrieb mit seiner Hand die typische Bewegung. „Sie sollten wirklich hier bleiben." „Ich sollte wirklich erst einmal hier bleiben", wiederholte Akis hypnotisch. Das war Hans Stichwort. Er stieß Akis, während er ihm seine Waffe abnahm in den Lagerraum und sperrte zu.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Han. „Jetzt? Jetzt bleibt er hier, bis die Mission vorbei ist." „Aber ich werde nicht die ganze Zeit für ihn Babysitter spielen!", bekräftigte Han noch einmal. Luke nahm Han die Waffe aus der Hand und verließ wortlos das Schiff.

**32. Kapitel**

Meine Mama hat immer gesagt: Das Leben ist wie eine Schachtel Pralinen. Man weiß nie, was man kriegt. (Forrest Gump)

Afaim war gerade damit beschäftigt seine Fingernägel zu pflegen, als der dreckige Sinis ohne zu klopfen sein Büro betrat. „Hier bitte", sage er und warf eine blutverschmierte Waffe auf Afaims Schreibtisch. Der Nod starrte die Waffe entgeistert an. „Was soll das! Wie soll ich das ganze Blut Ihrer Meinung nach wieder weg bekommen? Wem gehört die überhaupt!" Sinis funkelte ihn an. „Akis natürlich", behauptete er. „Ach, steht sein Name drauf oder was?", ätzte der Nod. Sinis war offenbar beleidigt. „Werfen Sie mir etwa vor, Sie zu betrügen?", knurrte er. Afaim verdrehte die Augen. „Sie müssen zugeben diese Waffe könnte jedem gehören. Außerdem sind wir hier bei Offworld, ich erwarte sogar, betrogen zu werden." Der dreckige Sinis knurrte. „Und was erwarten Sie von mir? Soll ich Ihnen seine Leiche bringen?", wollte er missmutig wissen. Afaim schnappte nach Luft. „Natürlich nicht. Wie stillos sind Sie eigentlich! Bringen Sie mir einen Beweis, zum Beispiel...was weiß ich – Sie sind der Kopfgeldjäger hier! Lassen Sie sich was einfallen! Aber keine blutigen Körperteile, ja? Und jetzt gehen Sie. Ach, und säubern Sie endlich Ihre Fingernägel!", befahl er und deutete Sinis zu verschwinden. Er hatte zu arbeiten. Sinis funkelte ihn noch einmal wild an und stapfte dann knurrend hinaus. Afaim seufzte und widmete sich weiter seinen Fingernägeln.

Akis ging wütend in seiner Zelle auf und ab und fragte sich, welche schmerzhafte und qualvolle Todesart er für seine Entführer auswählen sollte, sofern er hier jemals wieder herauskam. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Sinis trat ein. Akis sprang erschrocken zurück und starrte den Kopfgeldjäger mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. „Kooperieren Sie oder sterben Sie!", sagte Sinis unverblümt mit seiner tiefen, bedrohlichen Stimme. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", brauste Akis nun seinerseits auf. „Ich bin auf einer wichtigen Mission, und Sie sind mir im Weg. Aber ich bin bereit, Ihr Leben zu verschonen, wenn Sie kooperativ sind."

„Und was hast du eigentlich während der ganzen Mission gemacht? Du kannst doch nicht ewig auf die Kinder aufgepasst haben", warf Bant einmal mehr ein. „Was soll das heißen? Ääh, natürlich habe ich auch mitgeholfen Akis zu bewachen. Er hatte sogar Angst vor mir", behauptete Obi-Wan. „Wieso sollte ein berüchtigter Verbrecher vor Dir Angst haben?", fragte Garen grinsend. „Ich kann eben sehr furchteinflößend sein wenn ich will. Am besten erzähle ich euch, was passiert ist." „Wenn du meinst." „Na gut, also...", Bant senkte resignierend den Kopf, „... ich war an der Reihe, auf Akis aufzupassen..."

Obi-Wan saß nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden gelangweilt vor Akis' „Zelle" und hoffte auf etwas Abwechslung. Es war ja auch wirklich zu langweilig auf einen Verbrecher aufzupassen, der nicht einmal einen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Er kannte Hans Fliegerzeitschriften mittlerweile schon auswendig und wusste nun viel mehr über Raumschiffe und Hyperantriebe, als er jemals hätte wissen wollen. Ansonsten gab es nichts Aufregendes im Falken, was es wert gewesen wäre, sich damit zu befassen. Er hatte sogar schon überlegt, ob er den Falken einer Generalreinigung unterziehen sollte. Aber Han hätte ihn wahrscheinlich dafür gelyncht, also ließ er es bleiben. Er zeichnete gerade, mit Hilfe der Macht, aus Staubkörnern das Muster auf den Fußboden, das Robin auf ihrer Haut hatte, als jemand gegen die Einstiegsluke schlug. „Obi-Wan, bist du da?" Das war Robin. Obi-Wan, der sich diesmal wegen der Langeweile noch mehr freute, Robin zu sehen, öffnete schon im Hingehen telepathisch die Luke. Robin fiel ihm zur Begrüßung stürmisch um den Hals und zeigte ihm dann ein kleines Paket, dass sie für ihren Freund mitgebracht hatte. Es enthielt ein Eopik-Sandwich und eine Flasche mit etwas zu trinken. „Dankeschön! Das kommt genau richtig", freute sich Obi-Wan. „Oh! Du warst wohl gerade beschäftigt", scherzte Robin, als sie die Muster auf dem Fußboden sah, die die beiden gerade im Begriff waren zu zertreten. „Ach, weißt du, den Stress halte ich schon aus", gab Obi-Wan scherzhaft zurück. „Das sollte man von einem Jedi ja auch erwarten können", zog sie ihn weiter auf. „Tja, wenn es weiterhin so viel für mich zu tun gibt, werde ich mich bald zu Tode gearbeitet haben." Sie hatten mittlerweile den Aufenthaltsraum erreicht und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Obi-Wan teilte das Sandwich brüderlich mit Robin. Während sie aßen lächelten sie einander an. „Und, macht er überhaupt keinen Ärger?", erkundigte sich Robin. Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist friedlich, wie ein schlafender Bantha", meinte er. „Das ist neu. Aber es gefällt mir", erwiderte die Halb-Pêche. Im selbem Moment brüllte der Gefangene wie auf Befehl: „He, ihr da draußen! Ich hab Durst!" Obi-Wan seufzte. „Manieren hat er jedenfalls keine", stellte er fest. „Hatte er noch nie. Das hat meinen Vater schon immer an ihm gestört", erklärte Robin lächelnd. „Na ja, was soll's, bringen wir ihm eben was zu trinken." Obi-Wan nahm die Feldflasche und setzte sich in Richtung des Lagerraums, in dem Akis eingesperrt war, in Bewegung. Robin begleitete ihn, sie war neugierig, wie Akis auf ihre Anwesenheit reagieren würde. Obi-Wan ließ die Tür aufgleiten und trat ein, Robin blieb vor der Tür stehen. Akis saß wütend auf einer Kiste und blickte Obi-Wan feindselig an. Dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und warf ihm die Flasche zu. Akis fing sie auf und meinte sarkastisch: „Vielen Dank für diesen edlen Tropfen." „Keine Ursache", erwiderte der Padawan trocken und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. In diesem Moment bemerkte Akis, dass Robin in der Tür stand und ihn hämisch angrinste. „Du kleine, verräterische Hexe!" Er sprang auf und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch Obi-Wan war schneller. Er wirbelte herum und schleuderte Akis mit Hilfe der Macht in eine Ecke der Zelle. Akis heulte vor Schmerz auf. Er war mit voller Wucht gegen die Kante einer Kiste gefallen. „Aaah! Du mieser kleiner Möchtegern-Jedi! Du hast mir den Arm gebrochen!" Obi-Wan zeigte sich ungerührt. „Du wirst es überleben." Er trug Robin auf, ein Medpack zu holen, während er Akis aufhalf und in Schach hielt. „Pass bloß auf, das nächste Mal wirst du dir mehr brechen, als nur einen Arm." „Du kannst mir nicht drohen! Warte nur, bis ich hier wieder draußen bin!" Robin war schon wieder mit dem Medpack zurück. „Sag mal, willst du ihn wirklich verarzten? Er hat jetzt schon zwei Mal versucht mich umzubringen!" „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihm nicht zu helfen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er den Arm nicht mehr benutzen kann." Obi-Wan nahm das Medpack entgegen und begann, den Arm mit Bacta zu behandeln. „Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Robin knapp und verließ den Raum. Nachdem Obi-Wan noch weitere Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen hatte lassen und der Verband fertig war, ging auch er hinaus und verriegelte wieder die Tür. Er fand Robin beleidigt im Cockpit sitzend. „Was soll das?", fragte er ruhig, „Wieso hätte ich ihn verletzt liegen lassen sollen?" „Weil er ein mieser Verbrecher und ein Mörder ist! Er wollte mich umbringen! Zwei Mal! Und ich wäre bei weitem nicht die erste gewesen. Von mir aus, könnte er hier elendiglich verrecken!" Robin war außer sich. „Aber auch ein schlechter Mensch verdient es, gut behandelt zu werden", argumentierte der Jedi. „Natürlich, deswegen hast du ihn auch mit voller Wucht in die Ecke geschleudert", entgegnete seine Freundin gereizt. „Das war eine reine Verteidigungsmaßnahme", erwiderte der Padawan in seiner ruhigen Art, die Robin so zur Weißglut brachte. Die Pêche sprang auf und fuhr Obi-Wan an: „So ist das also! Ich bin dir überhaupt nichts wert! Du verteidigst dich also immer nur... Wenn das so ist, dann brauch ich dich in Zukunft nicht mehr! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Sie stürmte an dem Jedi-Schüler vorbei zur Ausstiegsluke, zerstörte auf dem Weg die Muster, die noch immer auf dem Boden waren und schlug so fest auf die Kontrollen der Luke, dass der Lärm ohrenbetäubend war. Obi-Wan blieb perplex im Cockpit stehend zurück.

„Die hat's dir aber gegeben", meinte Bant nur. „So kann man das auch ausdrücken", erwiderte Obi-Wan beleidigt. „Aber er hat sich doch wirklich nur wie ein Jedi verhalten", kam Garen seinem Freund zu Hilfe. „Das sagst du. Immerhin warst du nicht dabei!" „Und du schon, oder wie!" „Zumindest war ich näher dran als du!", sagte Bant triumphierend. „Oh ja, genau. Du warst auf Coruscant, das ja so nahe am Outer Rim liegt..." „Immerhin war ich in der richtigen Epoche." Bant ließ nicht locker. „Was habt ihr da überhaupt getrieben?", mischte sich Reeft ein. „Was? Wo? Wer?" „Qui-Gon, Tahl und du. Auf Coruscant", erklärte der Jedi von Dressel. „Ach so. Wir waren...mh...beschäftigt..."

**33. Kapitel**

Wer heute noch nicht verrückt ist, ist einfach nicht informiert. (Gabriel Barylli)

„Nein, nein. Euer Name gehört dort hinein. Nicht hier. Hier kommt Euer Heimatplanet hin, und dort die Anzahl Eurer Kinder und nicht Euer Alter!" Qui-Gon sah den Protokolldroiden seufzend an. „Und was ist, wenn ich keine Kinder habe?" „Dann müsst Ihr eine Null eintragen, versteht Ihr?", erklärte der Droide geduldig. „Und was gehört da hin?" „Die Namen Eurer Eltern!" „Wieso brauchen die Behörden die Namen meiner Eltern? Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit!" „Was ich Euch noch immer nicht ganz glaube. Und jetzt füllt bitte das Formular zu Ende aus. Euch stehen noch zehn weitere bevor." Qui-Gon seufzte erneut. Dann drehte er sich zu Bant und Tahl um. „Grinst nicht so dämlich. Ihr werdet auch noch früh genug mit euren Formularen kämpfen", sagte er. „Aber wir wissen dann wenigstens schon wo was hingehört", erwiderte Tahl gelassen lächelnd. Die drei Jedi waren nun schon seit einiger Zeit in der Zukunft. Und sie hatten bis jetzt nichts anderes getan als sich mit den Behörden herum zu schlagen. Sie waren Obi-Wan keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Und Qui-Gon stand kurz davor, den Rest seiner Geduld entgültig zu verlieren. „Wozu muss ich das alles überhaupt ausfüllen?" „Das habe ich Euch doch schon erklärt. Dieses Formular ist für eine ID-Card, das andere für Euer Raumschiff, das dritte für Ware, die Ihr eventuell mit Euch führt, und das nächste für...:.." „Nein! Nein! Nein! Das meine ich doch nicht! Wozu muss ich sie ausfüllen, wenn ich nicht vorhabe zu bleiben!" Der Droide sah ihn an. „Nun, mindestens zwei Stunden werdet Ihr sicherlich noch bleiben, wenn Ihr nicht schneller schreibt." „Ganz ruhig, Qui-Gon", warnte ihn Tahl. „Ich bin ruhig", behauptete der Jedi-Meister, obwohl sein Tonfall auf etwas anderes hinwies. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte weiter machen? Ich bin auch nur ein Protokolldroide, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", mischte sich der Droide ein. „Was wenn ich das Formular nicht vollständig ausfüllen kann?" „Dann ist das Euer Pech...ich meine...Verzeihung, Sir. Ich wurde in diese Abteilung strafversetzt müsst Ihr wissen, wegen einem kleinen Fehler in meiner Persönlichkeitssubroutine. Also, versuchen wir es noch einmal, ja? Wieso glaubt Ihr das Formular nicht vollständig ausfüllen zu können?" „Ich kenne den Namen meiner Eltern nicht." „Das ist...ist...unglaublich! Was für ein Mensch seid Ihr überhaupt! Ich bekomme noch einen Kurzschluss... Wisst Ihr was? Schreibt einfach den Namen Euer Adoptiveltern hin, ja?" „Ich wurde nicht adoptiert. Ich bin ein Jedi." „Wieso habt Ihr das dann nicht zu Beruf geschrieben?" „Hab ich doch. Hier." „Nein, das ist das Hobby-Feld." „HOBBIES! Wozu...nein, nein, ich frage nicht." „Wisst Ihr was? Es ist mir völlig egal. Schreibt doch Palpatine und Mon Mothma hin, wenn Ihr wollt! Ich gehe! So etwas unhöfliches lasse ich mir nicht bieten!" Daraufhin watschelte der Droide davon. In diesem Moment kam General Antilles vorbei. „4Jot, wohin gehst du? Sind die Formulare schon fertig?", erkundigte er sich. „Ach, geh doch sterben!", erwiderte der Droide und ging weiter. Antilles starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher. „Ist er kaputt?" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur mein Formular ausgefüllt, und dann ist er ausgerastet", erklärte Qui-Gon ruhig. Bant unterdrückte ein Kichern, was ihr allerdings nicht ganz gelang, und begann zu glucksen. Antilles sah noch verwirrter aus, schüttelte dann den Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten. Corran ist noch immer auf der Suche nach Luke, und die Verwaltungsbehörde besteht auf der ganzen Prozedur. Das bedeutet, es müssen alle Formulare ausgefüllt und eingereicht werden. Das kann dauern." „Ist es wirklich so schwer den Bruder der Staatschefin zu finden?", wunderte sich Bant. „Nun ja. Der ganze Urlaub ist sozusagen streng geheim. Fast keiner weiß, wo sie hingeflogen sind", erklärte Antilles. „Ich kann meinen Padawan spüren. Geben Sie mir ein Raumschiff. Ich finde ihn. Er ist im Outer Rim", mischte sich Qui-Gon ein. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht einfach ein Schiff geben." „Doch das können Sie." „Doch das kann..." „Qui-Gon!", warnte ihn Tahl streng. „Was? Was hab ich gesagt?", wunderte sich Antilles, „He. Moment! Ihr habt einen dieser Jedi-Gedankentricks bei mir angewendet!" „Nein, hab ich nicht." Tahl räusperte sich lautstark. „Nun, vielleicht war ich kurz in Versuchung", gab Qui-Gon zu. Antilles starrte ihn böse an. „Ich wollte Ihnen helfen, aber jetzt..." „Es tut ihm leid!", beeilte sich Bant zu sagen. „Aber Euer Droide war wirklich nervtötend." Antilles seufzte. Im nächsten Moment kam Corran Horn zu ihnen geeilt. „Ich hab sie!", verkündete er stolz. „Wie hast du das...nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wo sind sie denn?", wandte sich Antilles an seinen Freund. „Sie sind auf Altàmira."

„Ja ja, diese Formulare können einen schon Nerven kosten, stimmts?", meinte Obi-Wan grinsend an Bant gewandt. „Was denkst denn du, ich habe zwei geschlagene Stunden gebraucht, bis ich überhaupt kapiert habe, was man wo hinschreiben muss!" „Na ja, bei mir hat's nicht ganz so lange gedauert, allerdings hatte sogar Luke Probleme, es mir zu erklären..." Die drei anderen konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Schließlich meinte Bant: „Na zum Glück haben wir ja ein moderneres System." „Wollt ihr euch jetzt stundenlang über die Formulare aus der Zukunft unterhalten, oder wollt ihr uns die Geschichte weiter erzählen?", warf Garen schließlich leicht genervt ein. „Oh... ja... natürlich...", sagte Obi-Wan schließlich, „Also..."

**34. Kapitel**

Es tut mir leid, Luke, aber in diesem Universum gibt es eher wenig, was sich über das Schäbige, Gemeine erhebt. (Leia Organa Solo) 

„Igitt. Igitt. ...Meine Güte." Der Nod starrte auf die Holos, die Sinis ihm präsentiert hatte. „Und? Gefällt's Ihnen?", erkundigte sich der Kopfgeldjäger. Afaim warf ihm einen entgeisterten Blick zu. „Soll das ein Witz sein! Wie können Sie es wagen mir derart eklige Holobilder zu zeigen! Haben Sie denn keinen Anstand! Ich wollte in einer Stunde zu einem Geschäftsessen! Wie soll ich jetzt noch irgendetwas runterbringen!" Sinis wirkte verärgert. „Jetzt hören Sie mal, sie wollten Beweise dafür, dass der Job erledigt ist, oder? Wie soll ich ohne den Ermordeten einen Mord beweisen!" „Woher soll ich das wissen! Hätten es denn nicht weniger grausliche Bilder sein können!" „Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Das nächste Mal schaffe ich die Leiche vorher in einen Schönheitssalon", meinte Sinis sarkastisch. Afaim erstarrte. „Wie können Sie es wagen?", fragte er leise, „Wie können Sie es wagen in diesem Tonfall mit mir zu sprechen! ICH BIN DER NOD!" Sinis zuckte, vom plötzlichen Ansteigen der Lautstärke überrascht, leicht zusammen. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein. Aber, der Job ist erledigt. Akis ist Mus. Werde ich jetzt endlich befördert? Äh...natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen passt", meinte er. Der Nod seufzte. „Sinis, Sie sind wirklich...mir fehlen die Worte. Aber, bitte. Solange Sie sich Ihre Fingernägel putzen, wenigstens versuchen höflich zu bleiben und ich Sie nicht öfter als unbedingt nötig sehen muss...Willkommen bei _Offworld_. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie und nehmen Sie ihre Holos mit und vernichten Sie sie. Also, bis später. Verschwinden Sie schon." Sinis nickte und zog sich zurück. Afaim atmete erleichtert auf. Dieser verfluchte Kopfgeldjäger hatte sich noch immer nicht die Fingernägel gesäubert, und er hatte es irgendwie geschafft noch dreckiger zu werden. Unfassbar. Genau, das war er, unfassbar. So wie Robin. Wo steckte sie überhaupt? Und wo steckte Belos? Doch nicht noch immer im Med-Center? Zur Zeit waren alle immer irgendwo anders. Und er wurde langsam zu alt für diese Art von...Unbeständigkeit. Aber, man konnte es nicht ändern, nicht wahr? Hoffentlich heiterte ihn wenigstens das Geschäftsessen etwas auf. Vielleicht konnte er endlich die neue Version von AGC anbringen. Dann hätte er eine Sorge weniger. Hoffentlich gab es kein Fleisch.

Luke betrat seinen Büroraum. Es handelte sich um ein kleines enges Zimmerchen mit Schreibtisch und anschließendem Badezimmer. Er fühlte sich auf Anhieb nicht wohl. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Dann seufzte er. _Tu ihm halt den Gefallen. Unter diesen Umständen würde selbst Sinis seine Fingernägel säubern._ Der Nod war ein wirklich merkwürdiges Individuum. Mit seinen unvorhersehbaren Launen und den verschiednen Ticks war er wirklich nicht das Musterbild eines Unterweltbosses. _Vielleicht sind auch einfach nur alle meine Vorstellungen von Verbrechern falsch. _Erstaunlich, dieser Pêche lebte in einem verstaubten heruntergekommen Loch, hatte aber einen Reinlichkeitstick. Warum zog er dann nicht einfach um? Oder ließ sein Anwesen säubern? Und warum gab er sich mit Leuten wie Sinis ab? Warum war er überhaupt der Nod? Nun, vielleicht machte es ihm ja Spaß der Chef einer so großen Organisation wie _Offworld _zu sein. Luke gestattete sich einen leichten Seufzer. Irgendwie war ihm diese ganze Organisation nicht geheuer. Er studierte noch einmal sein Büro. _Und Akis hat wirklich hier gearbeitet? Kein Wunder, dass er immer in Battos Taverne zu finden war. _Luke schüttelte den Kopf. Immerhin machte seine Mission Fortschritte. Er war ein Mitglied von _Offworld_. Jetzt musste er nur noch...ja was? Die Drogenproduktion stoppen und _Offworld _auffliegen lassen. Das sollte kein Problem für einen Jedi sein, oder? Luke fuhr herum, als jemand den Raum betrat. Es war ein Pêche, den Luke nicht kannte. „Sinis? Der Nod wünscht, dass Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit anfangen", erklärte er. „Und was genau soll ich tun?", erkundigte sich Luke misstrauisch. „Für heute? Nur Schutzgeld einkassieren." _Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Das nächste Mal lasse ich Han gehen._

**35. Kapitel**

Hüte dich, deinen Mitmenschen zu verdammen, niemand ist des anderen Jüngstes Gericht. (Sigrid Undset)

Robin hastete durch die schneebedeckten Wälder, weg vom Hangar und vom _Falken_ und vor allem weg von Obi-Wan. Ihre Hand schmerzte noch immer von dem Schlag auf die Kontrollen der Ausstiegsluke und sie genoss den kalten Wind im Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass der junge Jedi ihr so in den Rücken gefallen war. Dieser Akis war einfach nur ein mieser, kleiner Handlanger ihres Vaters gewesen, bis er gemeint hatte, dass Robin schlechte Arbeit leistete. Er hatte sogar die Stirn gehabt ihrem Vater ins Gesicht zu sagen, er solle sich ihrer entledigen. Wenigstens hatte der Nod die Courage aufgebracht, ihn, nachdem er ihn in einem Wutausbruch zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, hochkant aus dem Büro zu werfen. Robin hatte, wie ihr Vater, Akis noch nie leiden können, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Er hatte ihr immer Steine in den Weg gelegt, wenn sie ihren Vater besuchen wollte und sie hatte ihn dafür jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas wusste, verpetzt. Robin war froh und erleichtert gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er einen Kopfgeldjäger auf Akis angesetzt hatte. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass Akis wohlauf und in Gewahrsam von Luke, Han und Obi-Wan war, wurde ihre Freude schlagartig getrübt. Aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass dieser Schleimer weiterhin am Leben war und war sogar über ihren Schatten gesprungen und hatte Obi-Wan besucht, als dieser mit der Wache an der Reihe war. Aber als Akis sie eine kleine, verräterische Hexe genannt hatte, war es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung aus gewesen. Wenn Obi-Wan ihm nicht versehentlich den Arm gebrochen hätte, hätte sie es getan. Aber dass ihr Freund diesen Bastard dann auch noch liebevoll verarztete war wirklich zu viel gewesen! Sie hatte gehofft, ihm ihre Lage erklären zu können, aber dieser Jedi machte sie mit seiner ewig ruhigen Art nur noch aggressiver und gereizter, als sie es sowieso schon war. Und das war nun dabei herausgekommen. Robin kämpfte mit den Tränen. Obi-Wan tat es vermutlich auch noch leid, dass Akis nun einen gebrochenen Arm hatte. Robin begann zu laufen. Zu allem Überfluss begann es auch noch zu schneien. Sie lief weiter und weiter, sie konnte nicht sehen, wohin. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und erkannte die Stelle auf der Piste, die neben ihr war, wo sie gestürzt war und Obi-Wan zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie konnte sich noch haargenau erinnern, was passiert war. Als sie nach dem Sturz wieder zu sich gekommen war, war er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, ihr sogar den Rucksack versteckt ohne Fragen zu stellen. Er war mit ihr ins Med-Center gefahren und hatte sie mit einem Lächeln aufzuheitern versucht. Im nachhinein wurde ihr klar, dass er es sogar geschafft hatte. Sie bewunderte den Jedi für seine Einstellung gegenüber den Lebewesen, die er nicht kannte. Er war vollkommen unvoreingenommen und behandelte alle gerecht. Er hatte sie vor ihrem bösen Schicksal innerhalb _Offworlds_ bewahren wollen. Wenn er doch nur schon damals gewusst hätte, dass ihr Vater das Oberhaupt dieser Organisation war. Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht erzählt? Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie es ihm jederzeit hätte sagen können, dass er ihr verziehen hätte. Aber sie war zu selbstsüchtig gewesen, dies zu erkennen. Aber jetzt wusste sie, dass der Padawan einfach nicht anders konnte, als allen anderen zu helfen.

Robin wurde schlagartig klar, was Obi-Wan gemeint hatte, als er ihr sein Handeln zu erklären versucht hatte. Sie wusste nun, dass Akis, was immer er schlimmes angestellt hatte, trotzdem ein Wesen war, das ein Recht hatte zu leben. Sie musste zurück zum _Falken_ gehen und sich bei ihrem Freund entschuldigen. Sie hob ihre schmerzende Hand hoch und sah, dass sie leicht angeschwollen war. „So ein Mist!" Sie stopfte eine Handvoll Schnee in ihren Handschuh und zog ihn an, um die Schwellung zu lindern. Auf dem Weg zurück zum _Falken_ kam sie an einem Stück des Wegs vorbei, an dem sie kürzlich mit Obi-Wan spazieren gegangen war. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch und den schönen Ausblick, den sie gehabt hatten und konnte nicht umhin kurz in einen Tagtraum zu verfallen. Sie ließ den ganzen Spaziergang vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder ablaufen. Als sie wieder in der Gegenwart war, wollte sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren und lief los. Sie blieb nicht stehen, bis sie wieder zurück am Hangar war.

Aber irgendetwas war anders, als vorher. Seltsamerweise war die Einstiegsluke des _Falken_ offen, aber es war keiner zu sehen. Misstrauisch ging sie näher heran. „Obi-Wan, bist du da?", rief sie vorsichtig. „Han?" Keine Reaktion. „Leia?" Wieder keine Antwort. Sie betrat den _Falken_. Als sie in Richtung der Zelle ging, wo Akis eingesperrt gewesen war, sah sie plötzlich Han bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Die Zellentür war offen und der Raum dahinter leer.

Schnell eilte sie zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. „Han! Wach auf! Was ist passiert?" Sie schüttelte Han an der Schulter bis er wieder zu sich kam. „Hä? Robin? Was tust du hier in meiner Stammkneipe?" „Stammkneipe? Han! Du bist in deinem Schiff! Und Akis ist weg!" „Was? Ach ja, dieser Mistkerl hat es doch glatt gewagt mich niederzuschlagen!" „Wie konnte das passieren? Wir müssen ihn zurückholen!" Robin war außer sich. Han war schon fast wieder ganz bei Sinnen: „Wolltest du den Kerl vor einer Stunde nicht noch umbringen?" „Nein.. äh, ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Wo ist Obi-Wan, wir brauchen ihn, um Akis zurück zu holen." „Ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Stimmung sein wird, einen entflohenen Verbrecher aufzuspüren. Der Junge ist total aufgelöst von hier verschwunden." „Weißt du wohin?" „Er hat nichts gesagt, er wollte nur alleine sein, vielleicht geht er irgendwo spazieren. Diesen Jedi ist bei diesem Sauwetter ja alles zuzutrauen." „Ich rufe Luke an, schaffst du das hier ohne mich?" „Ja ja, mir geht's blendend, bin ja schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal niedergeschlagen worden." „Gut, falls du Obi-Wan siehst, richte ihm aus, es tut mir leid." „Hä?"

Aber Robin war schon wieder aus dem Schiff gestürzt.

**36. Kapitel**

_Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste. (Volksweisheit)_

Kurz nachdem Robin Obi-Wan im _Falken _zurückgelassen hatte, war Han gekommen. Obi-Wan hatte ihm schnell erzählt, was zwischen ihm und Robin vorgefallen war und hatte sich dann so schnell wie möglich abgesetzt. Han verstand das gut. Ärger mit Frauen war ihm nichts neues. Selbst als verheirateter Mann. Demotiviert setzte er sich vor Akis' „Zelle" und begann seine Wachschicht. Er war alles andere als glücklich darüber schon wieder den Babysitter spielen zu müssen, aber es gab schlimmeres. Dem Ex-Schmuggler fiel auf, dass seine Fliegerzeitungen säuberlich geschlichtet und chronologisch geordnet auf einem Stapel lagen. Offenbar hatte Obi-Wan sie gelesen. _Dem muss ziemlich langweilig gewesen sein. _Er seufzte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass ihm ebenfalls langweilig werden würde. Theoretisch könnte Leia vielleicht auch einmal eine Schicht übernehmen, fiel ihm ein. Sie würde zwar nicht begeistert sein, sich aber sicherlich darauf einlassen. _Meine Güte, mir ist ja jetzt schon langweilig._ Dabei war er noch keine zehn Minuten hier. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Plötzlich schnarrte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Zelle: „He! Ich habe Hunger und Durst! Und mein Arm tut weh!" „Ach, sei doch still!", rief Han, „Was kümmert mich das!" „Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich verhungere, oder? Ich habe schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen!", entgegnete Akis' Stimme. „Dann wirst du auch noch ein paar Tage mehr aushalten können!", kommentierte Han unbeeindruckt. „Wenn ich nichts bekomme schreie ich so lange bis ich versorgt werde!" „Versuchs nur. Dann kneble ich dich eben." Darauf folgte Stille. Han seufzte und überlegte ob er überhaupt etwas zu essen im _Falken_ hatte. Tatsächlich fand er noch eine alte geklaute imperiale Notration im Geheimversteck, von dem nur Chewie und er etwas wussten. „Also gut. Ich komme rein und bring dir...Essen. Versuch keine Tricks", verkündete Han und betrat die Zelle. Er reichte Akis das Essen. Dieser meinte: „Und Besteck?" „Hältst du mich für so blöd? Du bekommst natürlich keins!" „Aber mein linker Arm ist gebrochen", protestierte der Verbrecher. „Lerne damit zu leben." Die beiden starrten einander an. Schließlich meinte Akis: „Würdest du bitte gehen?" „Wieso? Ich warte hier bis du fertig bist." „Ich kann aber in Gegenwart von Fremden nicht essen." Han stöhnte. „Es ist mir nun mal peinlich", behauptete Akis. Sein Bewacher schüttelte den Kopf und verließ die Zelle. Verantwortungsbewusst sperrte er sie natürlich zu. Dann wartete er.

Nach einer Weile drangen seltsame Geräusche aus der Zelle. „Was zum Teufel machst du da drin!", wollte Han wissen. „Ich esse", behauptete Akis schmatzend. Han verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er betrat die Zelle und sagte: „Also, was immer es ist du lässt es..." Weiter kam er nicht weil der Verbrecher ihn mit der Notration ins Gesicht schlug. Han schlug nach seinen Angreifer, traf aber nichts und als er nach seinem Blaster greifen wollte, war dieser verschwunden. Geschockt über diese Tatsache war Han nicht auf Akis' Angriff vorbereitet, der ihm mit seinem eigenen Blaster einen diesmal harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetze.

Dann sah Han nur noch Sterne und spürte die Wucht eines weiteren Schlages der ihn entgültig zu Boden gehen ließ und in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte. Hans letzter Gedanke war, dass Akis, für jemanden mit einem gebrochenen Arm, ganz schön hart zuschlagen konnte.

„_Und was war mit dir? Du musst dich doch furchtbar gefühlt haben nach eurem Streit", meinte Bant mitfühlend. „Es war kein echter Streit. Es waren doch nur vier Sätze oder so...", protestierte Obi-Wan. „Aber du hast dich trotzdem furchtbar gefühlt", erriet Bant. „Na ja, ich..." „Oh, müssen wir uns das wirklich anhören?", unterbrach Reeft. „Ja!", schnappte ant, „Sprich nur weiter, Obi-Wan." Garen nickte abwesend. Obi-Wan holte tief Luft. „Also gut, ich...war ein bisschen deprimiert..."_

**37. Kapitel**

_Mit unserem Urteil ist es, wie mit unseren Uhren. Nicht zwei gehen genau gleich, und doch glaubt jeder der seinigen. (Alexander Pope)_

Nachdem Obi-Wan den _Falken_ verlassen hatte, begann er ziellos durch die Stadt zu gehen. Erst wollte er ins Hotel gehen, aber er brauchte frische Luft. _Na wunderbar, das ist wirklich mein Tag._ Dachte sich Obi-Wan, als es auch noch zu schneien begann. Nicht nur, dass er den ganzen Tag lang gelangweilt im _Falken_ verbracht hatte, nein, war sogar der einzige Lichtblick des Tages im Keim erstickt worden, als er sich mit Robin gestritten hatte. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass Han kurz nach der Auseinandersetzung zur Ablöse gekommen war, sodass er nun in Ruhe über alles Nachdenken konnte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was er schlimmes getan haben sollte. Gut, Akis war ein grausamer Verbrecher, aber deswegen brauchte man ihn doch noch lange nicht schlimmer, als ein gefangenes Tier zu behandeln. Als er allerdings ausgerastet und auf Robin losgegangen war, konnte er nicht anders, als ihn aufzuhalten. Es war keine Absicht gewesen, dass er sich dabei den Arm gebrochen hatte. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte er jetzt etwas mehr Respekt vor dem jungen Jedi. Dass er Akis allerdings so sehr weh getan hatte, tat ihm leid. _Du musst alles Leben hoch achten._ Obi-Wan hörte die Worte, als ob Qui-Gon direkt neben ihm stand. Er vermisste seinen Meister und hätte ihn nun gerne um Rat gefragt. Als er so an seinen Meister dachte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass die Leere, die er bis jetzt gefühlt hatte nicht mehr da war. Das Trainingsband mit seinem Meister war intakt! Dem Padawan wurde schlagartig klar, dass sein Meister ebenfalls in dieser Zeit sein musste. Aber wo war er? Er benutzte die Macht, um sich auf die Präsenz seines Meisters zu konzentrieren. Qui-Gon war auf Coruscant. Obi-Wan konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln, als er sich die Prozedur vorstellte, die sein Meister vermutlich gerade durchmachen musste. Die Formulare würden seine Geduld bis zum Ende strapazieren. Der Jedi-Schüler schöpfte Hoffnung aus der Präsenz seines Meisters und dachte weiter über seine derzeitige Lage und das Malheur mit Robin nach. Er konnte sich den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch seiner Freundin nicht erklären. Ja, sie wäre beinahe von Akis und seinen Männern getötet worden, aber er hatte sie doch immer beschützt. Und sie wusste, dass er es gerne tat und nicht nur um sich zu profilieren. Sie musste doch wissen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Und er hatte ihr erzählt, dass ein Jedi sich immer nur verteidigte und niemals angriff. Er konnte den Anblick nicht vergessen, wie sie im Cockpit des _Falken_ saß und ihn beleidigt anschaute. Er wollte sich doch nicht mit ihr streiten, aber er konnte doch auch nicht all seine Ideale wegen ihr vergessen. Vor allem jetzt, da sein Meister hier war. Robins Launen waren eindeutig etwas, das sich Obi-Wans Verständnis entzog. Vielleicht hing alles mit ihrem Vater zusammen. Vermutlich hatte er irgendwelche Probleme, die er an seiner Tochter ausließ, es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Der Jedi beschloss Robin zu suchen und noch einmal über alles mit ihr zu reden. Aber zuerst musste er zur Ruhe kommen. Er suchte sich einen windgeschützten Platz, kniete sich in den Schnee und begann zu meditieren. Er suchte und fand seine innere Mitte und ließ sich von der Macht an weit entfernte Orte tragen. Nach einer Weile, erwachte er aus der Trance und stellte fest, dass es aufgehört hatte zu schneien. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg um Robin zu suchen.

**38. Kapitel**

_Der eine wartet, dass die Zeit sich wandelt, der andere packt sie kräftig an – und handelt. (Dante Alighieri)_

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Luke, und versuchte nicht allzu unfreundlich zu klingen. Es war ihm noch schwerer als sonst gefallen von _Offworld _weg zu kommen. Und er hatte auch nicht viel Zeit. Immerhin musste Sinis auch noch irgendwann das Schutzgeld eintreiben. Und jetzt war auch noch Akis entkommen. Wenn er einem Mitglied von _Offworld_ über den Weg lief, war Lukes Mission vorbei. „Na ja, er hat mich ausgetrickst und niedergeschlagen und ist abgehauen. Robin ist auf der Suche nach ihm", erklärte Han. „Was ist mit Obi-Wan?" „Der weiß noch nichts von der Sache. Er ist zur Zeit verschwunden und hat sein Comlink ausgeschaltet." Luke hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Warum das?" „Ist zur Zeit nicht wichtig...Ärger mit Robin oder so. Aber wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren und uns auf die Suche nach diesem Mistkerl machen", entgegnete Han, „Obi-Wan hat ihm den Arm gebrochen, er kann also noch nicht allzu weit gekommen sein." Jetzt war Luke allerdings verwundert. „Obi-Wan hat Akis den Arm gebrochen! Und er konnte dir trotzdem entkommen! Kann ich euch eigentlich keine fünf Tage alleine lassen!" „He! Ich fühle mich auch so schon schlecht genug, ja! Du brauchst nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Wir sollten jetzt endlich mit der Suche anfangen!", meinte Han schnell. Luke seufzte. „Gut, dann fangen wir eben an. Aber, wieso hat Obi-Wan Akis überhaupt den Arm gebrochen?" Diese Sache irritierte ihn immer noch. „Ich habe nicht gefragt. Und es ist mir auch egal. Wenn ich diesen Hund in die Finger kriege breche ich ihm nämlich mehr, als nur einen Arm!", verkündete Han grimmig, und ging los um Akis in der Stadt zu suchen. Luke folgte ihm schnell. Nun hatte er wenigstens einen Grund Han auf der Suche zu begleiten. Immerhin wollte er nicht riskieren Han und Akis noch einmal gemeinsam alleine zu lassen.

Robin betrat Battos' Taverne. Die Spelunke war Akis' Lieblingslokal, also war es logisch, ihn dort zu suchen. Außerdem war Battos so etwas ähnliches wie ein Freund von Akis (sofern so ein Typ Freunde haben konnte) und kannte vielleicht die Verstecke, die er häufig benutzte. Sie trat entschlossen an die Theke und räusperte sich lautstark. Battos eilte sofort zu ihr. „Ah, Robin. Welch eine Ehre! Was kann ich für dich tun? Wie wär's mit einem Drink? Auf meine Kosten selbstverständlich!", begrüßte sie der übergewichtige Barkeeper grinsend. „Ich will keinen Drink, ich will Informationen!", entgegnete Robin hart. „Ah, natürlich. Womit kann ich also dienen?" Robin lehnte sich auf die Theke, blickte Battos grimmig an und sagte leise: „Mit Akis. Wo ist er?" Der Pêche runzelte die Stirn. „Akis? Akis ist tot. Dieser Sinis hat ihn gekillt. Hätte dir dein Vater besser sagen sollen." Robin glaubte dem fetten Wirt kein Wort. Battos wusste bestimmt, dass Akis nicht tot, sondern sehr lebendig war. Robin warf ihm einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. „Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, wo du ihn versteckt hast! Sonst gehe ich zu meinem Vater und erzähle ihm von deiner engen Freundschaft zu diesem _Offworld_-Verräter und von ein paar anderen Dingen...Du weißt, wovon ich rede." Battos schluckte. „Äh...ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst. Akis ist tot. Mausetot sogar. Ich habe Holos gesehen, die von seiner Leiche verbreitet wurden", behauptete er weiterhin. Robin funkelte ihn an. „Gut, wenn du es auf die harte Tour haben willst..." Sie wandte sich zum gehen. „Nein, nein warte!", hielt Battos sie fast schon panisch zurück. Robin drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Ja?" Battos blickte sich unbehaglich um. Dann winkte er Robin näher an sich heran. „Also gut. Er war hier", erklärte er leise, „Aber jetzt ist er wieder weg. Du wirst ihn auch in keinen seiner Verstecke finden. Er war total sauer als er hier aufgetaucht ist. Hat die ganze Zeit von einem verfluchten kleinen Jedi geschwafelt. Und von Rache. Nachdem er ein paar Drinks gekippt hat, ist er wieder gegangen. Wollte den Jedi wohl suchen und kalt machen. Das ist alles was ich weiß. Ich schwöre." _Obi-Wan!_ Robins Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Akis wollte ihn töten. Sie musste ihn aufhalten. Aber sie hatte keine Waffen. Robin beschloss zu ihrem Vater zu gehen und sich einen Blaster zu holen. Sie wandte sich wieder an Battos. „Also gut. Ich glaube dir. Aber ich möchte sofort informiert werden, wenn er hier wieder auftauchen sollte. Ist das klar!", knurrte sie scharf. Battos nickte eingeschüchtert. „Glasklar", bestätigte er. Robin nickte, drehte sich um und verließ die Taverne möglichst würdevoll. Doch kaum war sie draußen, begann sie zu rennen. Sie machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Obi-Wan. Obwohl er ein Jedi war, sollte er sich lieber nicht mit einem rachsüchtigen, betrunkenen Verbrecher anlegen. So etwas war niemals gesund.

**39. Kapitel**

_Abenteuer bedeuten einen Mangel an Planung, das Versagen der Ausbildung. (Obi-Wan Kenobi)_

Als er auf der Suche nach Robin war, fiel Obi-Wan ein, dass er sein Comlink vor einiger Zeit deaktiviert hatte. Er hatte seine Ruhe haben wollen, um beim Nachdenken und Meditieren nicht gestört zu werden. Er aktivierte es wieder und wollte bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich Robin anrufen. Robin meldete sich nicht sofort, also versuchte Obi-Wan es erneut. Ohne Erfolg. Ob sie es nicht hörte? Oder vielleicht war sie noch immer sauer auf ihn und wollte gar nicht mit ihm reden? Wenn es so war, dann hatte es auch keinen Sinn weiterhin zu versuchen sie zu erreichen. Obi-Wan steckte sein Comlink wieder ein und beschloss weiter nach seiner Freundin zu suchen. Auch wenn sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte, würde er ihr keine andere Wahl lassen, als es zu tun.

Robin stand vor Afaims Schreibtisch und starrte ihren Vater wütend an. „Wieso nicht? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht mehr genug!", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum du einen Blaster möchtest", entgegnete der Nod. „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass das schwierig zu erklären ist", argumentierte Robin müde. „Wieso sollte ich dir einen Blaster geben, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du damit anstellst. Du könntest jemanden umbringen wollen. Nicht, dass es mich wirklich stören würde, aber ich würde eben gerne wissen, von wem ich mich verabschieden darf." Robin stöhnte. „Ich will niemanden umbringen. Ich brauche den Blaster zur Verteidigung", erklärte sie. „Wieso willst du dich mit einem Blaster verteidigen? Bis jetzt bist du immer gut ohne Blaster zurecht gekommen. Außerdem kann ich dir einen meiner Leute als Leibwächter zur Verfügung stellen." „Es geht doch nicht um mich!" „Um wen sonst?" „Es geht um.. äh... mh... einen Freund", druckste die Tochter des Nod herum. „Einen Freund also. Kenne ich ihn?" „In gewisser Weise..." „Es ist dieser kleine Jedi, nicht wahr! Robin, Robin, Robin. Wann wirst du es endlich begreifen. Dieser Junge ist nichts für dich. Er ist so...sauber. Er ist ein Jedi. Er versteht unsereins nicht, verstehst du?" „Nein. Ich dachte du magst Sauberkeit." „Ich meinte doch nicht diese Art von Sauberkeit!" In diesem Moment piepste Robins Comlink. Aber da ihr Vater gerade in Fahrt war, und es nie gut war, ihn zu unterbrechen, beschloss Robin es nicht zu beachten. Es würde schon nichts wichtiges sein. „...Er hat eine zu weiße Weste, verstehst du? Er ..." „Okay, okay. Ich hab's kapiert. Krieg ich jetzt trotzdem den Blaster? Ich muss ihm helfen!", unterbrach Robin Afaim nun doch. „Er ist ein Jedi. Er kann sich selbst verteidigen, oder nicht?" Robins Comlink piepste ein weiteres Mal. Sie ignorierte es wieder. „Er soll sich erst gar nicht verteidigen müssen", meinte sie. „Du bist viel zu erpicht darauf, ihm zu helfen!", meinte Afaim etwas hilflos, „Wenn du interessant bleiben willst, solltest du ihn sich selbst überlassen." „Ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe." „Will ich auch nicht. Ich versuche nur, dich von einer Dummheit abzuhalten!" Robin seufzte. „Wieso willst du mir den Blaster nicht geben? Ich meine wieso wirklich nicht?" Afaim sah sie traurig an. „Als deine Mutter anfing einen Blaster zu tragen, wurde sie getötet", erklärte er. Robin sah ihn betroffen an. „Oh." Afaim dachte nach. „Weißt du was? Du bekommst den Blaster, aber ich begleite dich", schlug er vor. „Gut...WAS! Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Robin war entsetzt. „Willst du den Blaster nun oder nicht?" Robin starrte ihn an. „Na gut. Einverstanden. Lass uns gehen", gab sie nach. Sie machte sich von Minute zu Minute immer mehr Sorgen um Obi-Wan.

„Das hat keinen Sinn. Die ist zu", erklärte Han, nachdem er ohne Erfolg eine Zeit lang versucht hatte in „Battos' Taverne" zu gelangen. Luke seufzte. Der heutige Tag war irgendwie ein einziges Desaster. „Okay, lass mich nachdenken...Es gibt noch dieses andere Etablissement. Das mit diesem komischen Wirt. Vielleicht kann der uns sagen, wo Akis sich verstecken würde." Han runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du mit deiner Hand wedelst, sicher", kommentierte er trocken. Luke warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, und begab sich auf den Weg um den Wirt aufzusuchen. Han zauberte sein Comlink hervor und meinte: „Ich versuche noch Mal Obi-Wan zu erreichen." Luke nickte abwesend. Zu seiner Überraschung hob Obi-Wan ab. „Ja?", erklang die Stimme des jungen Padawans aus dem Gerät. „Obi-Wan, gut, dass du dich meldest. Akis ist abgehauen!", rief Han. „Was! Du hast ihn entkommen lassen!" „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, ihn wieder einzufangen", entgegnete Han verärgert. Er warf Luke einen fragenden Blick zu. „Soll er uns bei dieser Spelunke treffen?" Der Jedi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er soll zum Hotel kommen. Das ist leichter zu finden", meinte er. „Hast du mitgehört?", fragte Han sein Comlink. „Ja", ertönte Obi-Wans Antwort daraus, „Wir treffen uns dann in einer halben Stunde oder so dort."

Nachdem Obi-Wan das Gespräch mit Han beendet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hotel. Als er auf halbem Weg zum Hotel war, piepste sein Comlink erneut. _Wer ist denn das schon wieder?_ Obi-Wan hob ab und – Robin war dran! „Robin! Was für eine Überraschung. Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mit mir sprechen", stammelte er. „Tut mir leid", ertönte ihre Stimme aus dem Com, „Ich konnte gerade nicht sprechen. Hör zu: Akis ist frei und will dich umbringen! Du musst dich sofort irgendwohin in Sicherheit bringen, er nimmt sicher einige seiner Leute mit, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Er hat eine Mordswut auf dich und ist unberechenbar." Obi-Wan war überrascht. „Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", erwiderte er scheinbar gelassen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das diesmal reichen wird, so gut du auch bist. Wir sollten uns irgendwo treffen, ich kenne einen Platz, wo Akis dich nie finden wird." „Wenn du meinst", lenkte der Padawan unwillig ein, „Wo treffen wir uns?" „Im Summerhill-Park. Auf unserer Wiese, ja?" „Ok, ich komme, so schnell ich kann." Obi-Wan beendete die Kommunikation. Er musste Han und Luke verständigen. Bevor er Han kontaktieren konnte, piepte sein Comlink schon wieder. Es war Han, was für ein Zufall. „Wo bleibst du? Wir sind schon lange da", ließ sich Hans ungeduldige Stimme vernehmen. „Ich bin ein Jedi, kann aber trotzdem noch lange nicht fliegen", schnappte der Padawan zurück, „Es hat sich was geändert. Robin hat mich angerufen. Sie meint, dass Akis mir auf der Spur ist und mich umbringen will. Ich habe mit ihr einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht, sie will mich irgendwo verstecken." Der Jedi-Schüler merkte, wie Luke Han das Comlink aus der Hand riss. „Wo trefft ihr euch?", fragte Luke in alarmiertem Tonfall. „Im Summerhill-Park, ich schicke dir den Plan, wo genau." „Wir kommen so schnell, wie möglich hin. Wenn er dich wirklich umbringen will, kannst du jede Hilfe brauchen, die du kriegen kannst." Obi-Wan ärgerte sich leicht über diese Aussage, aber sie hatte eine gewisse Logik. „Gut, wir treffen uns dann da", erwiderte er und beendete das Gespräch. Dann eilte er, so schnell er konnte in Richtung Summerhill-Park.

Akis wankte, mit dem gestohlenen Blaster und einer Flasche corellianischem Whisky in der unverletzten Hand, durch die Straßen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er diesen kleinen verfluchten Jedi auseinander nahm und grinste glücklich. Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck Whisky. Nun, das Auseinandernehmen war nicht die Schwierigkeit, finden musste er ihn erst mal. Er trank noch einen Schluck. Ein Pêche, von dem Akis nicht sagen konnte ob er männlich oder weiblich war, rannte vor die Füße des Kriminellen. „He, pass auf wo, du hin rennst!", herrschte er ihn oder sie an. „Sie sind doch in meinen Weg gelaufen", protestierte der/die Andere. „Un-sinn. Entschuldige dich gefälligst! Sonst..." Akis wedelte demonstrativ mit seiner Hand umher. Etwas Whisky schwappte aus der Flasche. _Mist, der gute Tropfen so vergeudet._ Akis vergaß den Passanten und wankte weiter. Er rülpste lautstark, und stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr allzu deutlich sehen konnte. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. So etwas konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Jetzt, wo er auf einer Mission war. Was wollte er noch einmal gleich tun? Oh ja, irgendjemanden umbringen. Aber wen? Akis nahm einen Schluck Whisky. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein! Den kleinen Jedi, der ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte. Ja, genau. Er trank noch einen Schluck. Er rannte in irgendjemanden hinein, beachtete das aber nicht und schwankte weiter. Wohin ging er eigentlich? „Akis?", sagte irgendjemand, „Ich dachte du bist tot! Was machst du hier?" „Ich bin auf der S...Ssuche nach diesem kleinen Jedi. Ich will ihn töten. Ich bin nicht tot, hab nur eine Al-Alkoholvergiftung. Ssonst geht's mir gut", erklärte Akis, und unterbrach sich, als ihm auffiel, dass er den Faden verloren hatte. „Wo war ich?" „Ähm, weißt du was? Bleib hier. Ich hole die anderen und wir helfen dir. Immerhin arbeiten wir immer noch für dich und nicht für diesen Sinis", sagte die Stimme. „Wer ist Ssinis? Bring mir noch eine Flasche Whisky mit, ja?" Akis blinzelte und versuchte seinen Gesprächspartner auszumachen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Wo befand er sich überhaupt? Er erblickte ein Schild auf der anderen Seite der Straße, und wankte darauf zu. Darauf stand „Summhi Pak" oder so was ähnliches. Akis nahm einen Schluck Whisky und sank unter das Schild in den Schatten. Und wartete. Eine Minute später hatte er vergessen worauf.

Robin hetzte, gefolgt von ihrem Vater, durch die Stadt. „Würdest du dich bitte wenigstens ein bisschen beeilen?" „Das tu ich doch", behauptete Afaim und blieb stehen, „Wozu diese unnötige Hektik?" „Unnötig! UNNÖTIG! Obi-Wan ist in Gefahr!", herrschte seine Tochter ihn an. „Entweder wir kommen rechtzeitig oder nicht. Wenn wir zu spät sind, sind wir jetzt schon zu spät, also machen die paar Minuten mehr nichts aus", entgegnete der Nod gelassen. Robin knurrte. „Das ist wohl wieder deine spezielle Logik, was? Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit!" Sie schritt schnell weiter in Richtung Summerhill-Park, und achtete nicht mehr darauf ob ihr Vater Schritt hielt. Dieser beeilte sich zu ihr nach zu kommen. Gab es aber bald auf. „So, warte doch!", rief er. Robin seufzte und blieb kurz stehen. Afaim eilte zu ihr. „Robin, dein Temperament macht mir in letzter Zeit Sorgen. Von wem hast du das nur?" Robin warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, und setzte ihren Weg fort. „Du solltest wirklich lernen, diese Wutausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was sollen die Leute von dir denken? Und von mir? Immerhin bist du die Tochter des Nod..." Robins Vater redete weiter und weiter aber Robin hörte nicht zu. Sie beschloss, dass es nötig war ihren Vater irgendwie los zu werden, wenn sie vor hatte Obi-Wan zu helfen. Sie musste ihn abhängen. „...Und außerdem, sind solche Wutausbrüche nicht gut für die Gesundheit, weißt du?..." Robin bog schnell in die nächste Gasse ein. Ihr Vater versuchte ihr zu folgen und rief: „He, warte doch. Nicht so schnell!" Aber Robin beeilte sich nur noch mehr. Dann entwischte sie in einen Geheimeingang. Afaim stand in der Sackgasse und sah keine Spur von Robin. „Robin! Wo steckst du!" Robin ignorierte die Rufe ihres Vaters. Sie musste zu Obi-Wan. „Robin, das ist nicht lustig! Komm sofort wieder her! Wenn du nicht tust was ich dir sage, gibt es Hausarrest! Komm zurück! Ich befehle es dir! ICH BIN DER NOD; VERDAMMT! ROBIN!" Aber diese dachte gar nicht daran zurück zu kommen.

Akis erwachte aus einem merkwürdigen Traum von Blut und Whisky, und starrte einen seiner Männer, an dessen Namen er sich im Augenblick partout nicht erinnern konnte, an. „Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt. „Was los ist? Wir sind hier, wie abgemacht." „Abgemacht? Wann? Warum? Wo sind wir überhaupt?" Akis war ziemlich verwirrt. Er konnte sich an die letzten Stunden nicht mehr erinnern. Das letzte was er wusste war, dass er Battos' Taverne aus irgendeinem Grund mit drei Flachen Whisky und einem Blaster verlassen hatte. „Du wolltest doch diesen kleinen Jedi töten." „Jedi? Welchen Je.. oh, den Jedi. Diesen verfluchten kleinen...Okay, ich erinnere mich wieder. Los!" Er rappelte sich auf. „Wir müssen ihn finden, ich will ihm die Eingeweide raus reißen." Er sah seine Männer auffordernd an. „Wie wär's wenn wir dort drinnen mit der Suche anfangen", schlug einer der Männer vor. „Wieso? Was ist dort?" Akis runzelte die Stirn. Summerhill-Park. Wie nett. „Das letzte Mal war er dort drinnen. Damals als er..." „...dich fertig gemacht hat, ich erinnere mich. Also gut! Hinein!" Akis ging los. „Äh... Akis, willst du deinen Blaster nicht mitnehmen?" Akis riss ihm den Blaster aus der Hand und ging beschämt weiter. Er war zwar noch immer nicht ganz klar im Kopf, aber überzeugter denn je, den kleinen Jedi fertig zu machen.

Obi-Wan lehnte an einem Baum bei der Lichtung, wo er mit Robin gesessen war, bevor der Anschlag auf die Pêche verübt worden war. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Gruppe von Männern, die sich der Lichtung näherte. Die Macht warnte ihn, und er wich etwas weiter in den Wald zurück, um ungesehen zu bleiben. Als die Männer die Lichtung durchstreiften, erkannte er Akis und die beiden Männer, die beim letzten Anschlag schon dabei gewesen waren. _Mist! Wie kommen die ausgerechnet auf die Idee, mich hier zu suchen?_ Es waren acht Männer, die alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. Obi-Wan überlegte, was sein Meister in dieser Situation tun würde. Er musste Zeit gewinnen, bis Luke, Han und Robin hier waren, dann konnten sie es schaffen, die Männer zu überwältigen. Der Padawan rührte keinen Muskel, sie durften ihn nicht bemerken, sonst würde es böse für ihn ausgehen. Plötzlich knackte es etwa zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt und er erkannte ein Erdhörnchen, das gerade von einem Baum auf den nächsten sprang. Leider hatte auch einer der Männer das Tier bemerkt und der Jedi konnte sich nicht mehr schnell genug verstecken, sodass der Mann auch ihn bemerken musste.

„Boss! Ich hab ihn!", brüllte der Verbrecher und Akis' Miene hellte sich auf. Er stürmte heran und befahl seinen Männern, ihn erst einmal nicht umzubringen. „Das erledige ich dann höchstpersönlich", setzte er lapidar hinzu. „Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht", erwiderte Obi-Wan und griff lässig nach seinem Lichtschwert. „Lass die Finger von diesem Teufelszeug!", rief Akis nervös und fuchtelte mit seinem Blaster in der Luft herum. „Komm erst mal aus dem Wald raus, da gibt es zu viele Büsche in denen du dich verstecken könntest." „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir, Akis." „Wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Du bist alleine und ich habe sieben Männer mit. Gegen so eine Übermacht kann nicht einmal ein Jedi ankommen." Obi-Wan erwiderte nichts und ging ruhig auf Akis zu. „Bleib stehen! Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" „Wie du willst", erwiderte der Jedi gelassen.

Plötzlich aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und entwaffnete den Mann, der am nächsten zu ihm stand. Nun feuerten die anderen wie wild drauflos, aber Obi-Wans Lichtschwert wirbelte schneller als der Blitz durch die Luft und blockte alle Blastergeschosse.

Tapfer kämpfte sich der Padawan durch die Reihen der Männer und warf die Blastergeschosse zu ihnen zurück. Hin und wieder wurde einer von ihnen getroffen. Obi-Wan spürte, wie ihn die Macht durchdrang und schleuderte drei Männer mit einem gewaltigen Stoß zu Boden. Der Kampf zog sich noch länger hin und als der Jedi nur noch mit fünf Gegnern zu kämpfen hatte traf ihn plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet ein Geschoss in der Schulter. Der Padawan nutzte die Situation aus, um vorzugeben, dass er schlimmer getroffen sei und ging zu Boden. Mit einem Mal war es still. Das deaktivierte Lichtschwert lag neben Obi-Wan im Gras. Einer der Männer ging vorsichtig zu dem vermeintlich bewusstlosen Jedi, als mit einem Mal ein heller Schrei die Stille durchschnitt. „AKIS!" Robin stand mit gezogenem Blaster etwa 30 Schritte entfernt und zielte auf den Verbrecher. _Was tut sie da? Das ist doch reiner Selbstmord._ Dachte sich Obi-Wan und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit sie beide heil aus dieser Situation herauszubringen. Da spürte er, wie Luke sich der Lichtung näherte. Erleichterung erfüllte ihn. Er merkte, wie Luke und Han sich langsam im Schutz der Bäume anpirschten. „Robin! Was für eine nette Überraschung! Jetzt habe ich den Jedi und dich als Bonus", sagte Akis triumphierend. „Du wirst überhaupt nichts haben. Deine Tage bei _Offworld_ sind endgültig vorbei. Und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wärst du schon lange tot." „Tja, Pech gehabt, meine Liebe, dass diese dämlichen Jedi mich nicht gleich umgebracht haben. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe." Akis zielte mit seinem Blaster auf Robin und war kurz davor abzudrücken, als eine grüne Lichtschwertklinge am Rande der Lichtung aufflammte und beinahe im selben Moment Obi-Wan seine blaue ebenfalls wieder aktivierte und Akis den Blaster aus der Hand schlug. Luke und Han griffen nun auch in das Kampfgetümmel ein. Auch Robin trug ihren Teil bei. Der Padawan musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen und konnte nur noch mit einem Arm kämpfen, weshalb die Pêche ihm gleich zu Hilfe kam. Nach kurzer Zeit war der Kampf entschieden. Han nahm Akis mit Freuden in Gewahrsam, während Luke seine Männer in Schach hielt. „Ich schulde dir noch was, du Mistkerl!", sagte der Pilot und schlug ihn mit seinem neuen Blaster K.O. „Entschuldige, ich musste das einfach tun", erklärte er Luke, der ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Leia hatte vom Hotel aus die Behörden informiert, die die Verbrecher umgehend mitnahmen, nachdem sie gekommen waren.

Während Han und Luke noch mit den Formalitäten der Übergabe beschäftigt waren, begann Robin Obi-Wan zu verarzten. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Aber wieso hast du das getan? Du warst doch so wütend auf mich", begann der Jedi zu sprechen. Robin wurde rot. „Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht, nachdem ich aus dem _Falken_ gestürmt bin. Als es zu schneien begonnen hat, hat sich mein Gemüt auch wieder abgekühlt. Ich habe erst zu spät begriffen, was du gemeint hast. Dass jedes Leben wertvoll ist, egal, wem es gehört. Tut mir leid, dass ich so aufbrausend war." „Nein, es muss dir nicht leid tun... Autsch!" Das Desinfektionsmittel brannte auf der frischen Wunde. „Entschuldige." „Kein Problem. Wie gesagt, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich bin sicher auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Ich habe mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt." „Doch, das hast du. Ich war nur zu schwer von Begriff..." Obi-Wan musste lächeln. „Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir beide schuld waren." Robin grinste zurück. „Ok." Als sie den Verband fertig stellte, konnte Obi-Wan wieder nicht umhin, sich in ihren schönen grünen Augen zu verlieren. Als sie fertig war, nahm er sie in die Arme und sagte: „Am liebsten würde ich dich nie mehr loslassen und nie fortgehen." „Dann bleib doch hier." „Ich kann nicht. Mein Meister ist hier in dieser Zeit. Er wird bald hier sein und dann muss ich gehen." Robin brach bei diesen Worten beinahe das Herz. Aber sie riss sich zusammen und meinte: „Ich verstehe. Aber bis es soweit ist, verbringen wir die verbleibende Zeit gemeinsam. Geht das?" Dem Padawan wurde das Herz schwer. „Es gäbe nichts, was ich lieber täte." Er drückte sie so fest an sich, dass die Schulter schmerzte und als er wieder losließ, ließ er es zu wieder in einem langen Kuss zu versinken. Er wollte diesen Moment nie vergehen lassen.

„WAS IST HIER LOS! ROBIN! WAS SOLL DAS?" Afaim stand plötzlich neben den beiden. Auch Luke wurde aufmerksam und kam näher. „Vater!", meinte Robin überrascht, „ääh... was.. was genau meinst du?" „WAS ICH MEINE?" Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Meine Tochter küsst in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Jedi und fragt mich, was ich meine!" Nun mischte sich auch Luke ein. „Du hast sie geküsst! Wie konntest du nur?" „Es war eigentlich ganz einfach.", entgegnete Obi-Wan. „WAS? Wie kommst du dazu meine Tochter zu verführen und dich dann noch über uns lustig zu machen!" „Vater, beruhige dich. Wutausbrüche sind schlecht für die Gesundheit, weißt du noch?", versuchte Robin ihren Vater zu beschwichtigen. „Das kommt drauf an, wessen Gesundheit." Afaim warf Obi-Wan einen Blick zu, der töten konnte. Nun schaltete sich Luke wieder ein. „Obi-Wan, du bist ein Jedi, weißt du, was das für ein Problem bedeutet? Der Kodex..." „Du hast doch immer gegen den Kodex argumentiert." „Ja, aber..." „Nun regt euch doch alle miteinander nicht so auf." Han hatte die Behörden abgewimmelt und versuchte Frieden zu stiften. „Was ist denn schon großartig passiert? Habt ihr noch nie jemanden geküsst, den ihr liebt?" „Aber das ist ja der springende Punkt!", riefen Luke und Afaim wie aus einem Munde. „Keine Sorge, Luke. Das Problem wird sich von alleine lösen, mein Meister ist hier in dieser Zeit. Wenn er hierher kommt, werde ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückkehren." „Hä? Wie? Was? Könnte mich hier mal jemand aufklären?" „Er muss bald gehen und kommt nie wieder.", erklärte Robin traurig. „Was? Du erlaubst dir, meiner Tochter das Herz zu brechen und dann einfach ohne Wiedersehen zu verschwinden!", der Nod war am Ende seiner Nerven. Obi-Wan sah ihn nur resignierend an. „Seht ihr? Es ist doch alles in bester Ordnung." „WAS?" In diesem Punkt waren sich die vier einig. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Luke. „Also..."

„_Und nachdem ihr Akis geschnappt habt, wurdest du abgeholt und bist in deine Zeit zurückgekehrt!", mutmaßte Garen. Obi-Wan starrte ihn an. „Nein, noch lange nicht", entgegnete er. „Oh." „Wir sind inzwischen von Coruscant aufgebrochen und nach Altàmira geflogen", mischte sich Bant ein, „mit Corran und Wedge." „Aber sie haben noch eine Weile gebraucht bis sie ankamen", fuhr Obi-Wan fort. „Und? Was hast du bis dahin getrieben?", erkundigte sich sein Freund Garen. „Nun ja...ich...war mit Robin unterwegs... Skifahren und so." Bant beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Und Luke?", mischte sich Reeft ein. „Der? Der, war auf seiner Undercover-Mission. Ich werde euch am besten alles ganz genau erzählen. Also..."_


	18. Kapitel 40 bis Ende

**40. Kapitel**

_Mach dir keine Gedanken über Erfolg und Versagen. Wenn du richtig handelst, verlieren diese Worte ihre Bedeutung. Es gibt nur das Gute, das du tust. (Qui-Gon Jinn)_

Luke war wieder Sinis, und er war gerade dabei das eingesammelte Schutzgeld (woran er ziemlich unkodexmäßig gekommen war) zu zählen. Als jemand herein kam. Es war wieder der Pêche, der ihm seinen Auftrag mitgeteilt hatte. „Sinis, was machen Sie da mit dem Geld! Es gehört nicht Ihnen! Sie müssen es sofort zum Nod bringen!" Luke stöhnte innerlich auf. „Keine Panik, er kriegt es schon noch früh genug", meinte er unfreundlich und sammelte das Geld zusammen, um es Afaim zu bringen. „Sie sollten sich lieber beeilen", riet ihm der Pêche, „Er hat schlechte Laune." „Wann ist der je anders gelaunt?", brummte Luke/Sinis und begab sich gemächlich zur Tür hinaus.

Als Luke Afaims Büro, das inzwischen nur noch „fs B" hieß, betrat, herrschte ihn der Nod wütend an: „Wo waren Sie so lange! Haben Sie das verfluchte Geld etwa vorher noch gereinigt oder was! Hier bei _Offworld _erledigen wir die Dinge schnell!" Vermutlich hatte seine schlechte Laune mit Robin und Obi-Wan zu tun. Zumindest vermutete Luke dies. „Es tut mit leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern", brummte der falsche Kopfgeldjäger. „Jetzt geben Sie das Geld endlich her!", entgegnete Afaim scharf und riss Luke das Schutzgeld förmlich aus der Hand. Dann begann er es zu zählen. Dabei grummelte er irgendetwas vor sich hin. Luke überlegte gerade, ob er gehen sollte, als die Macht ihn vor einer Gefahr warnte. Er wirbelte herum und sah, wie die Türe von Afaims Büro aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde. Die Buchstaben flogen einzeln durch die Luft. „WER WAGT ES MEINE TÜRE WEG ZU SPRENGEN!", brüllte der Nod, die offensichtliche Gefahr nicht beachtend. Eine handvoll Männer kam zum Vorschein, und eröffnete Blasterfeuer auf Luke und Afaim. Luke sprang über Afaims Schreibtisch und zerrte den Nod zu Boden. „He! Nehmen Sie Ihre dreckigen Hände von mir! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich bin der Nod!", beschwerte sich der Pêche. Luke ignorierte die Tirade und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Kurzentschlossen nahm er seinen Dolch und drückte ihn Afaim in die Hand. „Hier, für den Notfall." Afaim starrte zuerst den Dolch und dann Luke an. „Und was...", begann er, aber der andere hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Er zog sein Lichtschwert und sprang auf den Schreibtisch. Der Jedi wehrte die Blastergeschosse ab. Dann sprang er vom Schreibtisch hinunter und ging auf die Angreifer los. Er schlug einem Mann seinen Blaster aus der Hand und warf einen anderen mit der Macht in eine Ecke. Er schlug mit dem Lichtschwert auf den nächsten ein, und warf den vierten auf den in der Ecke liegenden Mann. Plötzlich sackte der letzte noch bewaffnete Angreifer zusammen. Jemand hatte ihn von hinten niedergeschossen. Es war Belos. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er. Afaim tauchte hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf. „Belos! WO WARST DU! ICH WÄRE FAST GETÖTET WORDEN! WOZU BIST DU ÜBERHAUPT MEIN LEIBWÄCHTER! ICH SOLLTE DICH FEUERN!" Er sah sich in den Überresten seines Büros um. Dann blickte er Luke an. So als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. „Sie sind nicht Sinis", stellte er dann fest. „Das ist dieser zweite Jedi", meinte Belos, „Soll ich ihn töten? Er ist ein Spion." „Nein!" Afaim sah unbehaglich zwischen seinen Leibwächter und dem Jedi hin und her. Luke spürte den Konflikt des Oberhauptes von _Offworld. _Luke hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, hatte sich aber andererseits in die Organisation eingeschlichen und war ein Jedi. „Sperr ihn ein. Ich werde mir überlegen was wir mit ihm machen", befahl er schließlich. „Aber..." Belos wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht weit. „TU WAS ICH DIR SAGE! Und sorg' dafür, dass mein Büro aufgeräumt wird. Ich komme bald wieder, ich hab was zu erledigen." „Sie wollen gehen? Alleine! Was, wenn ein weiterer Anschlag verübt wird!" Der Leibwächter war entsetzt. „Auf dich kann ich mich sowieso nicht mehr verlassen. Wenn es noch mal passiert, bist du eben deinen Job los. So oder so. Auf jeden Fall werden die es bereuen, wenn sie es noch einmal versuchen sollten", meinte Afaim. Dann nahm er Luke sein Lichtschwert weg und ließ den Jedi und den Leibwächter alleine zurück. Belos funkelte Luke hasserfüllt an, und führte ihn dann in die Tiefen des Gebäudes, wo er ihn in eine altmodische dunkle Zelle sperrte. Als sich die Kerkertüre schloss, seufzte Luke leise auf. _Jetzt sitze ich ganz schön in der Tinte._

**41. Kapitel**

_Wiedersehen macht Freude. (Sprichwort)_

Obi-Wan und Robin hatten sich gerade an den Rand der Piste in den Schnee gesetzt um zu „verschnaufen", als plötzlich Afaim im Eilzugstempo angefahren kam. „Vater! Spionierst du mir nach!", regte sich Robin auf. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Sag du mir lieber, ob du gewusst hast, dass dieser Jedi _Offworld_ infiltriert hat.", konterte der Nod. Obi-Wan wurde bleich bei dem Gedanken, dass Luke erwischt worden war. „Was! Wovon redest Du?" „Lass es doch deinen kleinen Jedi-Freund erklären.", meinte Afaim. Nun errötete Obi-Wan leicht. „Also?", sagte Robin neugierig und blickte ihn geradeheraus an, „Was soll das alles?" „Äh, also, es ist so... Als wir noch auf Coruscant waren, hatte Leia sich gerade mit dem Drogenproblem und AGC beschäftigt. Die Republik will die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Als wir dann hier waren, ist Han zufällig auf einen AGC-Dealer gestoßen und wir haben weiter nachgeforscht. Schließlich sind wir auf die Idee gekommen _Offworld_ von innen zu zerschlagen. So hat sich Luke als Sinis eingeschlichen." „Tja, Mission fehlgeschlagen", sagte der Nod trocken, „Du kannst froh sein, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat, sonst wäre er jetzt tot." „Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?", erkundigte sich Robin. „Ich habe ihn einsperren lassen. Traurig aber wahr, aber ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich ihn umbringen ließe. Ich werde eben alt und sentimental. Das heißt, ihr habt die Chance, ihn zu retten. Denn einfach so freilassen, kann ich ihn natürlich auch nicht. Aber wenn es so aussieht, als wäre er geflüchtet, sind alle Probleme gelöst." „Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Obi-Wan und legte sich schon einen Plan zurecht. „Ich habe Belos befohlen, ihn in den Kerker unter meinem Büro zu schaffen. Robin weiß, wie es dort aussieht. Es gibt insgesamt vier Wachen, zwei am Eingang zum Kerker, zwei direkt vor seiner Zellentür. Natürlich müsst ihr auch noch den Rest der Sicherheitseinrichtungen überwinden.", klärte der Nod die beiden weiter auf. „Na das ist ja direkt ein Spaziergang, bei so wenig Technik, die du in das Gebäude hast stopfen lassen.", konnte Robin sich nicht zurückhalten. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich euch überhaupt was gesagt habe", giftete ihr Vater zurück, „Ach ja, ich sollte dir das geben..." Afaim holte Lukes Lichtschwert aus seinem Rucksack und reichte es Obi-Wan. „Danke. Auch für die Informationen. Wir werden unser Bestes tun."

Qui-Gon, Tahl und Bant verließen das Raumschiff und blickten sich am Hangar um. Wedge und Corran kamen von dem Gespräch mit einem Einheimischen zurück. „Alles, klar. Wir haben die Adresse von ihrem Hotel. Wir können sofort hingehen", erklärte Wedge, doch der große Jedi fiel ihm ins Wort. „Nicht nötig. Ich kann meinen Padawan spüren. Er ist nicht im Hotel, er ist hier am Raumhafen", sagte er ruhig. Wedge sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ach? Und wo genau? Dieser Raumhafen, ist ja auch so klein, dass es ganz leicht ist, jemanden zu finden." Corran konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen und meinte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Macht wird uns leiten" Wedge sah ihn böse an. „Jedi", brummte er nur. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Sie fanden den _Millenium Falken_ erstaunlich schnell. Qui-Gons Zielstrebigkeit hatte keine Umwege zugelassen. Es schien dort nur so von machtsensitiven Personen zu wimmeln. Die Luke zum _Falken _öffnete sich und Qui-Gon sah seinen Padawan herauskommen. Bant konnte nicht an sich halten und stürmte auf den Jungen zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Obi-Wan! Es geht dir gut!", jubelte sie. Die anderen näherten sich den beiden. „Ich freue mich auch, euch alle wieder zu sehen", erklärte der Umarmte, und befreite sich sanft aus Bants Griff. Sein Blick traf Qui-Gons. „Meister, ich..." Er konnte den Satz auf Grund seiner Gefühlsverwirrung nicht beenden. „Ich weiß. Ich bin auch sehr froh, dich wiederzusehen", meinte Qui-Gon grinsend und klopfte seinem Padawan auf die Schulter. „Wir wären ja schon früher gekommen, aber diese Formulare sind schrecklich", erklärte Bant. Obi-Wan grinste. „Ich weiß." Er sah Tahl an. Diese lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut gegangen ist", ließ sie sich vernehmen. In diesem Moment steckte Han den Kopf zur Luke heraus. „Was ist denn? Komm endlich! Oh...Äh, Wedge, was machst du denn hier?" Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich habe nur Meister Jinn herbegleitet. Er ist hier um Obi-Wan abzuholen, weißt du?" „Na dann muss er noch warten. Wir müssen vorher noch Luke retten", erklärte Han bestimmt. „Retten? Wieso, was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ich dachte, er wollte Urlaub machen!" Wegde war entsetzt. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Corran besorgt. „Keine Panik. Es ist nicht so ernst wie sonst. Es wird nur schwierig ihn zu befreien. Aber jetzt wo ihr hier seid, wird es ein Kinderspiel. Aber kommt doch rein. Hier zwischen Luke und Angel spricht es sich nicht gut." Dann verschwand Hans Kopf wieder. Qui-Gon sah Obi-Wan fragend an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Meister. Ich erkläre alles drinnen", meinte Obi-Wan und ging voran. „Ihr müsst unbedingt Leia und die Kinder kennen lernen. Sie werden euch gefallen." Die kleine Gruppe folgte ihm in den _Falken._

**42. Kapitel**

_Er hat immer gesagt, Abenteuer bedeutet Wachstum, und, dass Überraschungen ein Geschenk für den sind, der sich seinen Grenzen bewusst ist. (Anakin Skywalker)_

Sie saßen zu neunt über einen gezeichneten Lageplan gebeugt im Falken, während die Zwillinge und Anakin im Hintergrund spielten. „Wo genau Luke sitzt, wissen wir zwar nicht, aber das macht nichts. Wir können den Computer fragen, sobald wir da sind. Außerdem könnt ihr Jedi ihn sicher mit der Macht aufspüren.", erklärte Robin, „Es sollte kein Problem für mich sein, uns Zugang zum unteren Stockwerk zu verschaffen. Wenn alles glatt geht aktiviert sich das Sicherheitssystem nicht einmal. Wenn es nicht glatt geht... haben wir ein gröberes Problem." „Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie Han, „Wir teilen uns einfach auf. Eine Gruppe bleibt draußen zurück, für den Fall, dass was schief geht. Dann sind wir für alles gerüstet." Leia sah ihren Mann erstaunt an. „Du schmiedest Pläne? Was hast du mit meinem Mann gemacht? Wer bist du überhaupt?" „Sehr witzig. Ich bin inzwischen eben nur der Meinung, dass ein bisschen Vorsicht nicht schaden kann. Ich hab schließlich meine Erfahrungen mit... solchen Sachen", entgegnete Han. „Gut", meinte Qui-Gon, „Ich finde, wir sollten uns an der Tür zum Gefängnis fünf zu vier aufteilen. Vier gehen rein, die restlichen bleiben draußen, falls das Sicherheitssystem ausgeschaltet werden muss. Dann können zwei bei der Tür bleiben, während die anderen sich zum Hauptschalter durchkämpfen." „Na gut, und wer geht rein und wer bleibt draußen?", fragte Wedge. „Ich muss meinen Bruder retten", sagte Leia schnell. „Und ich kann meine Frau nicht alleine da rein gehen lassen", argumentierte Han. Obi-Wan meldete sich schließlich: „Na ja, ich sollte ihm sein Lichtschwert wiedergeben." „Ich kann dich nicht schon wieder alleine lassen, Padawan.", meinte Qui-Gon schließlich. „Ich glaube, dann ist streiten sinnlos", sagte Corran. „Robin sollte sowieso bei der Tür bleiben, falls jemand hinein will. Sie fällt dort nicht auf.", sagte Obi-Wan bekräftigend. „Na gut, wenn ihr meint, aber dann müsst ihr die Zellentür aufbrechen. Sie verlangt auch einen Retina-Scan", sagte Robin. „Das sollte kein Problem darstellen", sagte der große Jedi-Meister schmunzelnd. „Für den Fall, dass wir die Systemsteuerung ausschalten müssen, wo müssen wir dann hin?", erkundigte sich Corran. „Die Systemsteuerung ist im zweiten Stockwerk, genau über dem Büro von meinem Vater – oder was davon noch übrig ist. Ihr müsst an mehreren Wachen vorbei, wenn ihr hinein wollt. Manchmal haben sie zusätzlich noch Kampf-Droiden dabei." „Und wer geht, wenn es notwendig werden sollte?", fragte Bant. „Das können wir uns dort immer noch ausmachen", beschloss Wedge. Han schloss die Diskussion mit den Worten: „Wenn es jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, können wir ja loslegen!"

Belos war unzufrieden. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum der Nod auf so wenig Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie möglich bestand, wenn es um den Jedi ging. Wenn, sie nicht höllisch aufpassten, würde der Jedi noch entkommen. Aber vielleicht war das ja genau das was der Nod wollte. Immerhin hatte dieser verfluchte falsche Sinis Afaim das Leben gerettet, und damit genau das getan was eigentlich Belos' Aufgabe war. Vielleicht dachte der Nod sogar darüber nach, den Jedi an seiner Stelle als Leibwächter zu engagieren! Das durfte nicht geschehen. Der Jedi musste sterben. Er war ein Spion, hatte zuviel von _Offworld _gesehen um weiter leben zu können. Belos würde ihn zu gerne selbst töten. Er dachte nach. Vielleicht musste er den Nod ja gar nicht davon überzeugen. Vielleicht genügte es, wenn er einfach auf einen Ausbruchsversuch wartete. Auf der Flucht getötet. Das klang immer gut. Er würde einfach so viele Männer wie möglich überall im Gebäude postieren. So konnte ihm nicht einmal ein Jedi entkommen. Das gefiel Belos, gefiel ihm sehr. Genau so würde er es machen. Dann machte er sich daran, die unbrauchbaren Überreste vom Büro seines Chefs zu beseitigen.

**43. Kapitel**

_Aufregung... Abenteuer... ein Jedi sehnt sich nicht nach solchen Sachen. (Luke Skywalker)_

Sie standen vor der Tür zum Gefängnis von _Offworld_ und sahen Robin dabei zu, wie sie ihre Identität von den Maschinen bestätigen ließ, während Corran und Wedge die beiden Wachen versorgten. „Es geht los!", verkündete Robin als die Türe aufglitt. Han nickte den anderen zu und stürmte mit Leia, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon hinein um Luke zu retten. Die ersten zwei Kurven verliefen reibungslos. „Seht ihr? Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass es ein Spaziergang wird", meinte Han, kurz bevor ihn ein Blastergeschoss knapp verfehlte. „Sie haben absolut recht", meinte Qui-Gon und ging in Deckung. Eine ganze Horde Wachen kam den vier Rettern entgegen. Die Jedi aktivierten ihre Lichtschwerter, und Leia und Han zogen ihre Blaster. Da erklang ein Ohrenbetäubender Alarm. Eine Reihe Kampfdroiden erschien nun ebenfalls vor ihnen. Die Vier zogen sich zurück, während Han sein Comlink aktivierte und Hilfe anforderte. „Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten!", brüllte er in das Com. „Wir würden euch wirklich gerne helfen, Han. Aber die Türe ist zu. Robin arbeitet daran, sie wieder aufzubekommen", erklärte Wedges Stimme. „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Noch leben wir", erwiderte Han und steckte das Kommunikationsgerät wieder weg. „Das mit der Verstärkung wird vorerst nichts", erklärte er den anderen. „Na, wunderbar. Na dann rein ins Getümmel", meinte Leia.

Nachdem Han, Leia, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon ins Gebäude verschwunden waren, versuchten die zurückgeblieben so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass immer nur alle anderen die aufregenden Jobs machen?", beschwerte sich Bant schließlich. „Ein Jedi sollte sich nicht nach solchen Dingen sehnen, Bant", erwiderte ihre Meisterin, „Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." „Ja, ja. Ich weiß es ja auch. Aber es ist doch wirklich auffällig, dass es immer Obi-Wan ist", ließ Bant nicht locker. „Es wird wahrscheinlich eh nichts passieren. Sie gehen rein, holen Luke und kommen wieder raus", meinte Wedge mit sicherer Stimme. In diesem Moment verriegelte sich die Tür erneut. „Nein!", rief Robin und stürzte zum Scanner. „Lass mich rein, du verdammter Computer!" Aber der Scanner reagierte nicht auf sie. Zum selbem Zeitpunkt piepste Wedges Comlink. „Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten!", drang Hans Stimme heraus. Außerdem war Blasterfeuer zu hören. Robin war noch immer damit beschäftigt, die Tür zu öffnen. „Wir würden euch wirklich gerne helfen, Han. Aber die Türe ist zu. Robin arbeitet daran, sie wieder aufzubekommen", erklärte der General daher. Nachdem Han verärgert wieder aufgelegt hatte, meinte er: „Jemand sollte zur Systemsteuerung gehen, sonst bekommen die da drinnen noch mehr Schwierigkeiten." „Gut, gehen wir. Bant wird bei Robin bleiben", sagte Tahl und wollte schon gehen. „Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Corran und ich das machen. Jemand sollte bei den Mädchen bleiben. Nur für alle Fälle", widersprach Wedge. „Die Mädchen können wunderbar auf sich selbst acht geben, General Antilles. Genauso wie ich. Auch, wenn Sie das nicht glauben mögen", erklärte Tahl scharf. „Streitet euch nicht. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Gehen wir einfach", mischte sich Corran ein um größeren Streit zu vermeiden. „Ja, gehen wir", stimmte Tahl zu. Wedge fügte sich niedergeschlagen und folgte den beiden Jedi in den zweiten Stock.

Leia sah nur Blastergeschosse und Lichtschwerter und war sich außerdem sicher, inzwischen taub geworden zu sein. Die Jedi kämpften mit den Männern von _Offworld _und den Kampfdroiden, während Leia und Han ihnen Feuerschutz gaben. Obi-Wan schlug einen Droiden in zwei Hälften, während sein Meister einen der Angreifer entwaffnete. Dann warf dieser zwei weitere Männer durch die Macht zurück. Obi-Wan zerteilte noch einen weitern Droiden und sprang mit einem Salto ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Leia verspürte einen Stich von Eifersucht, als sie die beiden Jedi beim Kämpfen beobachtete. Wenn sie ihr Training bei Zeiten gewissenhaft durchgezogen hätte, könnte sie jetzt an ihrer Seite das Lichtschwert schwingen. Han erschoss gerade einen Wächter und nahm dessen Blastergewehr an sich um sich besser verteidigen zu können. Er schoss um sich. Doch auch Leia war nicht ganz untätig. Sie war damit beschäftigt einige herannahende Droiden niederzuschießen. Nach einer Weile waren alle Droiden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die restlichen Wachen flüchteten. Han wollte ihnen hinterher rennen, aber Qui-Gon hielt ihn zurück. „Ganz ruhig. Wir haben eine Mission, schon vergessen?" „Oh, stimmt. Wir wollen Luke befreien. Worauf warten wir dann noch! Los, beeilen wir uns!", meinte Han und ging in die falsche Richtung los. Leia zerrte ihn am Ärmel und folgte den Jedi zu Lukes Zelle.

Robin war noch immer mit der Tür beschäftigt. Der Scanner akzeptierte sie nicht mehr, und auch sonst schien nichts zu funktionieren. Nun stocherte sie mit ihren Vibro-Messer in dem Öffnungsmechanismus herum, und hoffte wenigstens so, Erfolg zu erzielen. „Kannst du dich nicht beeilen?", fragte Bant zappelig. „Ich tue mein Bestes. Du könntest mir ja auch helfen, anstatt dich nur zu beschweren", entgegnete Robin und schnitt ein Kabel durch. Funken sprühten und alle Lampen gingen aus. „Oh, oh." „Na, toll. Ein Kurzschluss", meinte Bant und zog ihr Lichtschwert um Robin zu leuchten. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. „Sag mal, braucht dein Vater die Tür noch?" „Was? Wieso? Was hast du vor? Du willst doch nicht..." „Doch, eigentlich schon. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?", lautete Bants Antwort. „Nein...Na gut, mach schon. Ich hoffe nur mein Vater findet nicht raus, dass ich damit einverstanden war", gab Robin ihre Zustimmung. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und Bant stieß ihr Lichtschwert in die Türe. Nach einer Minute hatte sie eine ausreichend große Öffnung hinein geschnitten, so dass sie hinein konnten. „Also los. Helfen wir ihnen!", rief Robin und stürmte voraus ins Gebäude.

Tahl, Wedge und Corran schlichen durch die Korridore des _Offworld _Hauptquartiers. „Schade, dass ihr Jedi nicht auch Systemsteuerungen spüren könnt", meinte Wedge und blickte sich misstrauisch um. „Wir gehen hier entlang", beschloss er und wollte nach Tahls Hand greifen. Diese schlug ihn weg. „Danke, aber ich finde den richtigen Weg auch alleine", sagte sie scharf. Wedge sah Corran hilflos an. Dieser zuckte die Schultern. Sie bahnten sich ihren weitern Weg. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihnen ein paar Wachen auf. Corran aktivierte die silberne Klinge seines Lichtschwertes und Wedge, der seinen Blaster zog, musste feststellen, dass auch Tahls Schwert bereits aktiviert und einsatzbereit war. Die beiden Männer stellten sich schützend vor Tahl, bereit jeden Feind in die Flucht zu schlagen. Tahl gefiel das gar nicht. Sie sprang mit einem eleganten Salto über die Beiden und die Feinde hinweg und nahm sie in die Zange. Corran und Wedge starrten einander ungläubig an. Tahl ging auch schon auf die Wachen los, und ihre Begleiter beeilten sich, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Zu dritt hatten sie die Wachen in wenigen Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt. Tahl steckte ihr Lichtschwert wieder ein, und ging in irgendeine Richtung los. „Halt, wohin wollen Sie!", rief Wedge und versuchte sie einzuholen. „Zur Systemsteuerung, hoffe ich", erwiderte Tahl knapp und ging weiter. Und tatsächlich fand sie sie. Den anderen gingen die ungläubigen Blicke langsam aus. Corran bohrte sein silbernes Lichtschwert in den Steuerungskasten und meinte: „Das war's. Die steuert nichts mehr." „Robin hat gemeint, es gäbe noch zwei weitere Kästen", meinte Wedge. Tahl nickte. Wedge wollte voraus gehen, ließ es dann aber bleiben und überließ wohlweislich der blinden Jedi die Führung.

Bant und Robin liefen durch die verworrenen Gänge des Kellers, als ihnen eine Gruppe flüchtender Wachen entgegen kam. Bant aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, und Robin zog vorsichtshalber ihren Blaster. Die Wachen blieben verwirrt stehen und starrten die Tochter des Nod mit großen Augen an. „Robin! Was machst du hier! Und wer ist dieser Fisch?", fragte einer der Männer. „Ich bin kein Fisch! Ich bin eine Mon Calamari! Schlag es nach, wenn du es nicht weißt!", zischte Bant außer sich vor Wut. „Beruhige dich Bant. Talos! Was macht ihr? Warum seid ihr überhaupt hier?", sagte Robin streng. „Wir..äh...wurden hierher abkommandiert", erklärte Talos. „Von meinem Vater?", fragte die Halb-Pêche ungläubig. „Nein, von Belos." „Belos? BELOS! WAS MISCHT SICH DIESER HUND HIER EIN!" Robin war wütend. „Ich...äh...dachte dein Vater hätte es angeordnet." „Das hat er sicherlich nicht!" Die beiden starrten einander an. „Und darf ich dich fragen, was du hier machst!", begann Talos erneut. „Ich...äh...hab zu tun. Geschäftlich. Wovor bist du eigentlich davongelaufen?", redete Robin sich heraus. „Jemand ist eingebrochen um einen Gefangenen zu befreien..." Bant deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und hängte es zögernd wieder an ihren Gürtel. „Und du läufst davon! Was ist nur aus dir geworden?" Robin wirkte enttäuscht. „Na ja, die hatten Lichtschwerter...Halt! Dieses Meerestier hat auch ein Lichtschwert! Was, zum Teufel, geht hier vor!" Talos funkelte die Mädchen misstrauisch an. „Pass auf, was du sagst! Sonst musst du gleich wieder rennen!", rief Bant erneut wütend aus. „Hör zu, Talos. Es gibt hier so eine Art internen Streit zwischen Belos und meinem Vater. Und ihr steht auf der falschen Seite. Belos hat euch eigenmächtig abkommandiert. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht dazu befugt ist. Das sollte dir doch einiges sagen." „Ich verstehe nur noch immer nicht ganz, was hier eigentlich los ist", meinte Talos nach einer Weile. „Das willst du auch gar nicht wissen. Vertrau mir," erwiderte Robin. „Und was schlägst du vor?" „Hilf mir, mein Geschäft zu Ende zu bringen. Das wird mein Vater sicherlich sehr zu schätzen wissen. Und nebenbei: der „Fisch"..." (Bant sog scharf Luft ein) „hat einen Namen. Sie heißt Bant." „Okay, okay, Entschuldigung. Also los. Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?" „Kommt einfach mit uns."

Wedge und Corran folgten Tahls Führung. Die blinde Jedi führte die beiden Männer immer weiter in die Tiefen von _Offworld _hinein. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wissen, wo wir hingehen müssen?", wandte Wedge sich zögerlich an Tahl. „Vertrauen Sie mir", entgegnete diese nur, und ging ungerührt weiter. Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke, als plötzlich eine Horde Droiden auf sie zu kam. „Mist, Droiden!", rief Corran und aktivierte einmal mehr sein Lichtschwert. Auch Tahl zog ihre Waffe. Diesmal unterdrückten die Männer ihren Drang, die Blinde zu schützen und ließen sie kämpfen. Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle Droiden besiegt. Die Drei gingen weiter und fanden die zweite Systemsteuerung. Ihr blühte das gleiche Schicksal wie der ersten. „Das waren zwei, jetzt gibt's nur noch eine", verkündete Corran. Dann folgten er und Wedge Tahl erneut durch die Gänge.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Han und Leia waren inzwischen vor Lukes Zellentür angekommen, und waren damit beschäftigt sich gegen die Wachen (die mehr als nur zwei waren) zu verteidigen. Die Jedi wehrten Blastergeschoße ab und setzten zugleich ein paar der Wachen außer Gefecht. Han und Leia waren natürlich auch nicht untätig. Nach kurzer Zeit waren auch diese Wachleute kein Hindernis mehr. „Luke, bist du da?", rief Han in die Zelle. „Natürlich, wo sollte ich sonst sein? Holt mich endlich hier raus!", Luke schien etwas unentspannt zu sein. „Weg von der Tür!", rief Qui-Gon und schnitt sauber die Tür auf. Luke, der ja noch nicht wusste, dass Obi-Wans Meister schon angekommen war, war sehr verwundert, als er den Jedi sah. „Meister Qui-Gon Jinn, nehme ich an. Nett, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Danke für die Rettung." „Noch sind wir nicht wieder draußen.", erwiderte Qui-Gon sachlich, „Obi-Wan hat Euer Lichtschwert.", fügte er hinzu, als sie aus der Zelle traten. „Luke! Bin ich froh, dass du heil geblieben bist.", Leia fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Hier ist dein Lichtschwert zurück. Ich habe gut drauf aufgepasst, es wurde nur etwas angesengt, als uns die Droiden angegriffen haben." „Danke, ich habe mich schon ganz leer gefühlt. Also auf geht's! Raus hier." In diesem Moment kam erneut eine Schar Wachen um die Ecke. Die drei Jedi waren im Nu alarmbereit und hatten ihre Lichtschwerter aktiviert. Plötzlich tauchten Robin und Bant in den Reihen der Wachen auf und stellten sich zwischen die beiden Gruppen. „Robin! Was soll das!", Obi-Wan konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Hallo! Alles klar? Das ist Verstärkung.", sagte Robin grinsend. „WAS! Du hast nicht gesagt, dass wir Komplizen für einen Ausbruch sind!" Talos war entsetzt. „Du hast nicht gefragt. Jetzt ist es zu spät, sich zu beschweren, also komm und hilf uns, ja?" „Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen." In diesem Moment erleuchteten plötzlich in allen Gängen tödliche Laserschranken, die ihnen den Weg versperrten.

Tahl steuerte mal wieder zielsicher die dritte und letzte Systemsteuerungseinheit an. Wedge konnte sich nicht zurückhalten: „Wie macht Ihr das, dass Ihr Euch nie verirrt? Ich habe schon lange keinen Überblick mehr." „Die Macht zeigt mir den Weg. Wenn die Macht mit einem ist, braucht man keine Sinne, um sich zurechtzufinden." Corran bewunderte die Fähigkeiten der Jedi. Plötzlich blieb Tahl, wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. „Was ist los?", fragte Corran. „Bant ist in Gefahr. Die anderen sind bei ihr, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Corran und Wedge waren blitzartig alarmiert. „Wo müssen wir hin?" „Folgt mir." Aber zwei Gänge weiter war ihr Weg schon wieder abgeschnitten... von Belos und etwa 20 _Offworld_-Mitarbeitern.

„Wunderbar! Und jetzt?" Han traf wie immer den Kern des Problems. „Meine Meisterin wird die Sicherheitssysteme ausschalten", meinte Bant überzeugt, „Wir müssen ihr nur noch etwas Zeit geben. Sie und Corran und Wedge machen das schon." „Corran und Wedge sind auch hier?", fragte Luke verwundert, „So viel Aufwand, nur wegen mir?" „Es war eher ein Zufall", meinte Han nur, „Sie haben Obi-Wans Meister hierher begleitet." Luke schwieg dazu. „Und was _machen_ wir jetzt?", fragte Talos nervös. „Du meinst, außer die Nerven weg zu schmeißen?", entgegnete Obi-Wan auf Talos' Gemütszustand anspielend. Alle dachten schweigend nach. „Irgendjemand könnte versuchen die Aggregate hinter den Raumabschnitten zu erreichen. Man kann sie leicht abschalten", meinte Robin schließlich. „Und wer soll gehen?", fragte Leia. „Ein kleiner Jedi könnte das schaffen", überlegte Obi-Wan und sah Bant bei diesen Worten vielsagend an. Bant seufzte. „Okay, okay. Ich mach's. Aber ihr seid Schuld, wenn's nicht klappt", gab sie nach. „Du wirst es schaffen. Die Macht wird mit dir sein", versuchte Qui-Gon sie aufzubauen. Bant nickte, nicht sehr überzeugt, und legte ihre Kutte ab. Dann trat sie vor die Laserschranken. Sie blickte die anderen noch einmal an, nahm Verbindung mit der Macht auf, und sprang elegant über den ersten Laserstrahl. „Der Fisch hat ja doch was drauf", bemerkte Talos anerkennend. „Sie ist kein Fisch! Sie ist eine Mon Calamari! Und wer sie Fisch nennt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun!", fuhr Obi-Wan ihn an. „Ach, so wichtig ist sie dir?", fragte Robin spitz. „Natürlich. Sie ist meine beste Freundin", entgegnete der junge Jedi und beobachtete, wie Bant sich weiter zwischen den Lasern vorkämpfte. „Beruhigt euch, alle miteinander. Bant wird noch nervös", mischte sich Qui-Gon streng ein. Aber Bant hatte die ersten paar Laser bereits hinter sich gelassen und versenkte ihr Lichtschwert im Aggregat. Die Laser im ersten Gang erloschen und die anderen eilten zu ihr. „Gut gemacht, Bant", lobte sie Qui-Gon. Bant nickte nur, und wandte sich dem nächsten Gang zu.

Die beiden Jedi und Wedge kämpften tapfer gegen die Übermacht der _Offworld_ Angestellten an. Drei hatten sie bereits ausgeschaltet. Doch die anderen ließen nicht locker. Tahl und Corran kämpften Rücken an Rücken und gaben ein richtig gutes Team ab. Wedge kam sich mit seinem Blaster irgendwie plump vor, als er sah, wie die beiden kämpften. Aber er tat trotzdem sein bestes. „Ihr werdet es noch bereuen, in das Hauptquartier von _Offworld _eingedrungen zu sein!", verkündete Belos siegessicher. Wedge bereute es allerdings jetzt schon. Sie kämpften weiter, und setzen weitere Männer außer Gefecht. Plötzlich rief Tahl: „General Antilles! Hinter Ihnen!" Wedge drehte sich reflexartig um, und erledigte den hinter ihm stehenden Killer. _Das war knapp._ Er dankte Tahl stumm, und führte den Kampf fort. Die zehn noch stehenden Männer, wurden langsam nervös, als sie mitbekamen, wie sie von nur zwei Männern und einer blinden Frau immer mehr dezimiert wurden. Die beiden Jedi erledigten noch drei weitere Männer und Wedge schoss zwei nieder. Die verbleibenden Verbrecher bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, und rannten in Panik davon. Belos blieb alleine zurück. Er sah sich unbehaglich um. „Und? Wer bereut jetzt, wir oder Sie?" Sie umkreisten den Kriminellen. „Verfluchte Jedi. Es gibt viel zu viele von euch! Jetzt seid ihr schon zu viert!", grummelte Belos. „Eigentlich sind wir...sieben", meinte Corran, nachdem er kurz im Geiste nachgezählt hatte. „Fahrt doch alle zur Hölle, ihr Jedi!", fluchte Belos. „Kommen Sie doch mit. Wir müssen noch eine Systemsteuerungseinheit deaktivieren", meinte Corran, „Gehen Sie nur vor. Sie kennen den Weg besser als wir." Bei diesen Worten grinste der Jedi breit. Belos knurrte, fügte sich aber dann dem silbernen Lichtschwert, und ging voran. „Übrigens, Tahl. Äh...danke für die Warnung. Das hätte schlimm für mich ausgehen können", wandte sich Wedge an die Jedi. „Keine Ursache. Jemand muss doch auf Sie aufpassen", erwiderte Tahl lächelnd.

Bant kämpfte sich durch die Laserschranken. Die anderen beobachteten sie angespannt. Obi-Wan sah sehr besorgt aus. Robin warf ihm einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu. Sie fühlte sich nicht genug von ihm beachtet. Seit sein Meister wieder da war, distanzierte er sich zunehmend von ihr. Talos sah sie merkwürdig an. „Sag mal, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er. „Nichts. Was soll los sein? Es geht mir gut", behauptete Robin schnell. „Ich kenne dich zu gut. Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen", meinte Talos. „Später vielleicht. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Doch Talos ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Du warst doch früher nicht so abweisend..." „Früher war auch alles anders! Und jetzt sei still!" Sie war schon wieder um einiges lauter geworden. „Warum schreist du mich so an! Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" Just in diesem Moment war Bant kurz abgelenkt und streifte einen der Laserstrahlen mit ihrem rechten Bein. Schreiend zuckte sie zurück, kam dabei an einem weiteren Laser mit der linken Hand an, sank zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Ein weiteres Mal blieb Tahl wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. „Was ist los?", fragte Wedge. „Bant! Sie hat Schmerzen! Sie ist verletzt! Wir müssen sofort das Sicherheitssystem abschalten!" Tahl wirkte fast panisch. Corran stieß Belos an. „Beeilung!", befahl er. Belos legte einen Zahn zu. Die Vier bogen um eine Ecke und erreichten die letzte Systemsteuerungskonsole. Corran stieß sein Lichtschwert hinein, und beobachtete wie die Funken spritzten. „Und jetzt?", wandte er sich an die anderen. „Jetzt, suchen wir die anderen", meinte Wedge, und mit einem Blick auf Tahl fügte er hinzu: „Und zwar schnell."

Obi-Wan fühlte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg als Bant zwischen den Laserschranken zu Boden sank. Sie konnten nicht zu ihr, und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Wir müssen etwas tun, wir müssen zu ihr!", rief er aus. „Ganz ruhig, Padawan. Panik hilft ihr jetzt auch nicht", sagte Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan starrte hilflos zur regungslosen Bant. Dann plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, erloschen sämtliche Laser. Obi-Wan stürzte zu Bant, gefolgt von den anderen. „Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so leid! Es ist alles meine Schuld!", rief Robin, als sie neben Obi-Wan und Bant niederkniete. Bant schlug die Augen auf. „Ist schon gut. Ich lebe noch", meinte sie schwach. „Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Obi-Wan besorgt. „Ich glaube nicht ." Bants Stimme klang noch immer schwach. „Ich werde sie tragen", erklärte Qui-Gon und kniete sich auch zu Bant. „Ähm, entschuldigt, ich will ja nicht hetzten, aber wir sollten zusehen , dass wir hier weg kommen", ließ sich Han vernehmen, „Es könnte sein, dass wieder Droiden oder Wachen auftauchen." In diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe Wachen um die Ecke. Han wollte seinen Blaster ziehen, aber Talos stellte sich vor die Gruppe. „Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle", sagte er und deutete seinen Männern, so zu tun als würden sie Obi-Wan und die anderen bewachen. Die Wachen nickten und gingen wieder. „Danke", sagte Robin. „War ich euch noch schuldig", erwiderte Talos. „Und jetzt lasst uns abhauen", forderte Han sie auf. Qui-Gon hob Bant auf und sie begaben sich in Richtung Ausgang.

**44. Kapitel**

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es besser wird, wenn es anders wird. Aber es muss anders werden, wenn es besser werden soll. (Georg Christoph Lichtenberg)_

Als Luke, Leia, Han, Robin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon mit Bant und Talos und seine Männer das Gebäude verließen, warteten Wedge, Corran und Tahl mit einem gefangenen Belos bereits auf sie. „Was ist passiert!", rief Tahl besorgt, als Qui-Gon ihr Bant brachte. „Keine Angst. Das wird schon wieder. Bant ist stark", beruhigte sie Qui-Gon. Bant nickte schwach. „Ist nicht so schlimm", bestätigte sie. „Bant war sehr mutig. Sie hat sich durch die Laserschranken gekämpft, um uns zu helfen", erklärte Qui-Gon seiner alten Freundin. Tahl nickte und stellte dem Jedi-Meister ein paar Fragen.

Ein bisschen entfernt besprachen die anderen die Lage. „Was machen wir jetzt mit Belos?", fragte Luke gerade. „Wir übergeben ihn natürlich den Behörden", erklärte seine Schwester. „Das wird meinem Vater sicherlich gar nicht gefallen", wandte Robin ein, „Belos ist sein Leibwächter, auch wenn er unfähig ist, der Nod braucht einen." „Verräterin!", knurrte Belos und zu Talos gewand meinte er: „Und du bist auch ein Verräter! Nur, weil du mal was mit ihr hattest brauchst du nicht alles zu tun, was sie dir sagt!" Obi-Wan erbleichte. „Was!", entfuhr es ihm. Robin errötete leicht. Talos sah möglichst unauffällig weg. „Das... ist schon lange vorbei", erklärte Robin unangenehm berührt. „Ich finde, wir sollten das Thema wechseln", mischte sich Luke ein, „Nicht wahr, Obi-Wan?" „Ich denke, das wird das Beste sein", stimmte der Padawan zu. In diesem Moment beugte sich jemand aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock. Es war Robins Vater. „HE; WAS SOLL DIESE VOLKSVERSAMMLUNG DA UNTEN! ICH HABE ZU ARBEITEN! VERLEGT EUER GEWÄSCH GEFÄLLIGST WO ANDERS HIN! ROBIN, KOMM SOFORT WIEDER REIN!" „Ja, ja. Gleich!", rief Robin ungehalten. „SOFORT!" Robin seufzte. „Wir sehen uns noch", sagte sie zu Obi-Wan, „Komm, Talos wir gehen." „Bis dann", erwiderte Obi-Wan. "SEID IHR IMMER NOCH DA!", donnerte der Nod von oben herunter. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen", stellte Han fest. In diesem Punkt stimmten ihm alle zu.

Als Robin ihren Vater erreichte, wartete er bereits auf sie. Er befand sich im Gang, des ersten Stocks, wo er sich in einer Ecke eine Art provisorisches Büro eingerichtet hatte, da sein eigenes noch immer unbewohnbar war. „Vater? Was gibt es?", erkundigte sich Robin. Afaim räusperte sich. „Robin, ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt", verkündete er. Das klang gar nicht gut. „Ich war jetzt viele Jahre lang der Nod von _Offworld _und glücklich damit. Aber in letzter Zeit, ist mir Aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mehr ganz der Alte bin. Das Töten macht keinen Spaß mehr, und ich werde weich und sentimental. Außerdem wollten mich meine eigenen Leute umbringen, und Belos hat mich hintergangen... und irgendwie melden sich die Hälfte meiner Leute nicht mehr, wenn ich sie übers Comlink anrufen will. Weißt du vielleicht etwas darüber?" „Äh..." „Na ja, auch egal. Worauf ich hinaus will... irgendetwas fehlt mir. Verstehst du, wovon ich rede? Es muss im Leben noch mehr als Mord und Drogen geben. Obwohl AGC natürlich ein echtes Wunderwerk ist. Ehm, ja. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, als Nod von _Offworld _zurückzutreten. Dann könnten wir beide natürlich auch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn du willst. Ich denke wir sollten in unsere Sommerresidenz unten im Süden ziehen. Deiner Mutter hat es dort immer sehr gut gefallen, und die Kriminalitätsrate ist dort erträglich. Also, was sagst du?" Er blickte seine Tochter erwartungsvoll an. Robin starrte ihn an. Afaim runzelte verunsichert die Stirn. „Hast du etwa Einwände?" Seine Tochter erwachte aus ihrer Trance. „Nein! Nein! Ich meine, das ist einfach wunderbar! Wirklich!... Meinst du das auch ernst?" „Natürlich. Ich meine immer alles ernst!" Robin grinste. Dann fiel sie ihren Vater um den Hals. „Dann ist es wirklich wunderbar", meinte sie glücklich.

**45. Kapitel**

_Abschied ist ein bisschen wie sterben. (Bernd Meinger)_

Obi-Wan sah in die Runde der geschmückten Lichtung des Summerhill-Parks. Robin hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Bäume sahen aus, als würden sie von innen heraus bunt leuchten und das Buffet war einmalig und riesengroß. Qui-Gon stand in einer Ecke mit einem Glas Eis-Ralas in der Hand und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Luke. Han hatte sich mit Leia abgesetzt und die Kinder spielten ausgelassen auf der Wiese. Corran hatte in Talos einen geeigneten Gesprächspartner über Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in öffentlichen Gebäuden gefunden. Bant und Robin verstanden sich ausgezeichnet. Sie zogen beide mit Vorliebe scherzhaft über Obi-Wan her. An einem Tisch saßen Tahl und Wedge, die sich ebenfalls köstlich amüsierten. Sie lachten gerade beide über irgendetwas, und ihre Augen blitzten dabei. Obi-Wan fand es irgendwie merkwürdig, dass sich die beiden _so_ gut verstanden. Zu Anfang war das, zumindest seinem Eindruck nach, noch nicht so gewesen. Was sich wohl verändert hatte? Der junge Jedi schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich war es nicht wichtig. Er sah zu Robin und Bant, die sich noch immer über ihn lustig machten und Erlebnisse austauschten. Irgendwie war es Obi-Wan gar nicht recht, dass Bant Robin so viele private Dinge über ihn erzählte (vor allem die peinlichen). Er überlegte, ob er sich in das Gespräch einmischen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Stattdessen ging er zum Buffet und holte sich ein Eopik-Sandwich. Er setzte sich alleine an einen Tisch, und fing an zu essen. Irgendwie schmeckte ihm das Sandwich gar nicht mehr so richtig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er vielleicht zum letzten Mal eines aß. Bald würde er wieder in seiner eigenen Zeit sein, getrennt von Robin, und sich auf seine Ausbildung konzentrieren um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Da kam Robin mit einem Glas Eis-Ralas zu ihm herüber, Bant ging indes zu Luke hinüber, der sein Gespräch mit Qui-Gon unterbrochen hatte. Obi-Wan bemerkte wie sein Meister mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck zu Tahl und Wedge hinüber sah. Robin reichte ihrem Freund das Glas und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. „Bist du deprimiert?", fragte sie. „Ist das so offensichtlich?" Obi-Wan war gleich noch deprimierter. Sie starrten sich eine Weile stumm an. „Wenn es dich tröstet, ich bin auch nicht wirklich fröhlich", setzte Robin an und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas Eis-Ralas. „Dann sind wir eben beide deprimiert." „Lass uns einfach das beste aus der restlichen Zeit machen, ja?", meinte Robin und versuchte zu lächeln, „Ich habe mir viel zu viel Mühe gegeben, eure Party zu organisieren, damit wir beide mit traurigen Gesichtern herumsitzen." „Ok, dann amüsieren wir uns." Obi-Wan grinste. In diesem Moment begann die Musik etwas fetziges zu spielen und Wedge und Tahl standen auf und begannen unter den staunenden Blicken der anderen zu tanzen. Han und Leia schlossen sich sofort an und schließlich ließ sich auch Robin nicht nehmen Obi-Wan auf die Wiese zu zerren. Dieser sträubte sich anfangs logischerweise, gab aber bald auf. Er fragte sich, wie sein Meister auf diese Vergnügungen reagieren würde und meinte einen kleinen Stich von Eifersucht über das Trainingsband zu spüren, der aber nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Merkwürdig. „Beweg dich, Obi-Wan. Du tanzt wie eine Statue!", neckte ihn Robin. Der Jedi blickte sie säuerlich an, und schielte kurz zu seinen Meister hinüber, der auf die Tanzenden starrte. „Los, ich weiß, das kannst du besser. Jedi sind doch beweglich!", versuchte Robin noch einmal ihren Freund zum wilderen Tanzen zu bewegen. „Was soll ich denn machen? Mit dem Hintern wackeln?" „Warum nicht? _Das _würde ich gerne einmal sehen", meinte die Tochter des Nod. Obi-Wan schielte noch einmal zu seinem Meister hinüber. „ Ich...ich kann das doch nicht tun. Nicht vor all den Leuten hier", flüsterte Obi-Wan, „Ich bin ein Jedi." „Ach, Jedi dürfen nicht mit den Hintern wackeln? Das wusste ich gar nicht!" „Nein. Aber..." Robin sah ihn auffordernd an. Zum Glück nahte Obi-Wans Rettung, als das Lied zu Ende ging, und ein anderes langsameres zu spielen begann. „Wir sollten, uns wieder setzten", meinte der junge Jedi entschieden, und zerrte Robin zurück an ihren Tisch. Auch Tahl und Wedge setzten sich wieder, nur Leia und Han tanzten eng umschlungen weiter.

Die Party neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Obi-Wan ging erneut zum Buffet um ihm und Robin Getränke-Nachschub zu besorgen. Am Buffet traf er Tahl und Qui-Gon. „Ihr hattet ja ziemlich viel mit General Antilles zu besprechen", meinte sein Meister gerade. „Es war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch", erwiderte Tahl lächelnd, „Ihr hättet Euch ruhig zu uns setzten können." „Worüber habt Ihr denn gesprochen?" „Über nichts besonderes", behauptete die Jedi-Meisterin und kehrte zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Qui-Gon starrte ihr nach, dann wandte er sich an Obi-Wan. „Nun, Padawan, amüsierst du dich gut?" „Es ist ein nettes Fest. Robin hat sich viel Mühe gegeben", meinte der Jedi-Schüler. Dann nickte er seinem Meister zu und ging zu Robin zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit. Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen. Kurz nachdem Obi-Wan aufgewacht war, stand Robin auch schon in der Tür. „Ich wollte mich noch einmal von dir verabschieden. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich noch zum Schiff begleiten." Der Padawan lächelte gerührt. „Das würde mich sehr freuen." Auf dem Weg sprachen sie zunächst kein Wort, bis Robin schließlich stehenblieb und leise sagte: „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Der Jedi drehte sich zu ihr um, nahm sie in die Arme und sagte: „Ich würde im Moment nichts lieber tun, als hier zu bleiben. Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht geht." „Ich weiß, du wirst in deiner eigenen Zeit gebraucht. Aber deswegen wird es trotzdem nicht leichter." „Es fällt mir genauso schwer, wie dir, glaub mir das. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens ohne dich zu verbringen." Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen." Robin war fast den Tränen nahe. „Ich dich auch. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er küsste sie noch einmal zum Abschied, drehte sich um und ging weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten lief er wieder zurück und Robin fiel ihm erneut um den Hals. Dann löste sie sich, zog sie ihr Vibro-Messer hervor, trennte sich eine Haarsträhne ab und gab Obi-Wan das rot glänzende Büschel. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst." „Ich werde dich nie vergessen", antwortete er und heftete die Strähne an seinen Gürtel, „Aber ich kann dir leider nichts geben." „Das macht nichts, ich denke auch so immer an dich. Die ganze Umgebung erinnert mich an die schöne Zeit mit dir." „Jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen, so schwer es mir auch fällt.", sagte Obi-Wan. Er drückte sie noch einmal ganz fest an sich und verabschiedete sich letztendlich mit einem langen Abschiedskuss. Dann löste er sich sanft aus der Umarmung, sah ihr noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen und sagte: „Leb wohl." Dann drehte er sich um und lief los, um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu kommen, umzukehren. Robin sah ihm mit tränengefüllten Augen nach, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sah.

„_Und nachdem ich mich auch von Robin verabschiedet hatte, sind wir dann gegangen", schloss Obi-Wan. „Und sind nach Hause zurückgekehrt", fuhr Bant fort. „In die Vergangenheit", fügte Obi-Wan hinzu. „In unsere damalige Gegenwart", meinte Bant. „In den Jedi-Tempel. „ „Zu euch." „Ja, ja. Wir habens verstanden!", unterbrach sie Garen. Die beiden Erzähler starrten ihn an. „Misch dich nicht in unsere Geschichte ein!", regte sich Bant auf. „Aber..." „Wir sind die Erzähler hier!", bekräftigte Obi-Wan. „Aber... ach, vergesst es." Garen gab es auf. „Und ist noch irgendetwas aufregendes passiert? Seid ihr in einer falschen Zeit gelandet oder so?", fragte Reeft interessiert. „Hältst du uns für Amateure! Die Macht war mit uns. Wir hatten keinerlei Probleme", meinte Bant. „Oh ja, genau. Alles lief wie geschmiert", bestätigte Obi-Wan. „Na dann...", kommentierte Reeft, „Könntet ihr ja endlich aufhören zu erzählen. Und wir könnten endlich essen gehen." Obi-Wan und Bant wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick..._

**Epilog**

Das Zeitschiff hob von Altàmira ab. Die beiden X-Flügler von Corran und Wedge flankierten das Schiff als es die Atmosphäre des Planten verließ. Die anderen beiden Schiffe, Lukes Raumgleiter und der _Millenium Falke_, hoben ebenfalls vom Planeten der Pêche ab um nach Coruscant bzw. Yavin 4 zurückzukehren. Der Urlaub war vorbei und das Drogenproblem gelöst. Jetzt konnten sie sich endlich erholen. Im Weltraum angekommen trennten sich die Schiffe. „Gute Reise, Meister Jinn. Obi-Wan, wir sehen uns in deiner Zukunft wieder. Und vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast", drang Lukes Stimme aus dem Com. „Ja, ja. Ich soll keine relevanten Informationen über die Zukunft preisgeben, ich weiß. Ich hab nur noch eine Frage Luke. Was sind relevante Informationen?", erwiderte Obi-Wan. „Na ja, was wie wann warum passiert, und solche Dinge eben", antwortete Luke. „Zeitreisen sind verwirrend", kommentierte Bant diese Aussage. „Gute Reise." „Geratet in keinen Zeitstrudel." „Fliegt vorsichtig." „Wir sehen uns." „Bis dann." Alle riefen durcheinander. Dann flogen die Schiffe in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Das Zeitschiff begann seine erneute Reise durch die Wirren der Zeit. „Ähm, sagt mal woher wissen wir, wann wir zu Hause angekommen sind?", erkundigte sich Obi-Wan vorsichtig. „Keine Sorge, Padawan. Die Macht wird uns leiten", meinte Qui-Gon zuversichtlich, „Außerdem haben wir es schon einmal geschafft, ohne uns zu verirren." Dann starteten sie los.

Nach einigen weitern Startversuchen in unterschiedlichen Zeiten, gelang es den Jedi endlich, in die richtige Zeit zu kommen. Zuerst waren sie sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie auch wirklich in der richtigen Zeit gelandet waren, aber nachdem sie Kip Korn kontaktiert und ihm gesagt hatten, dass der Teilchenbeschleuniger leider... leicht beschädigt war, waren sie sich sicher. „Ich wusste es! Euch Jedi hätte ich den Apparat niemals borgen sollen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nichts wird! Von wegen _die Macht wird uns leiten_!", ärgerte sich der Wissenschaftler. „Aber es ist etwas geworden. Wir sind durch die Zeit gereist, und haben meinen Padawan zurückgeholt. Nur der Rückflug war ein wenig... kompliziert", widersprach Qui-Gon. „Außerdem ist es nicht unsere Schuld, dass das Ding kaputt ist! Wir wurden angegriffen! Ganz ohne Grund! Irgendwo in der Zukunft, oder der Vergangenheit, ist ja egal", verteidigte Bant die Jedi. „Wie schlimm ist es?" Qui-Gon begutachtete den Teilchenbeschleuniger. „Wie lange habt Ihr gebraucht ihn zu entwickeln?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Was soll das heißen! Was habt Ihr getan!" „Seht es positiv. Ihr habt nun kein Hausverbot auf Hiis mehr", meinte der Jedi-Meister tröstend. „Ihr... Ihr... Ihr macht mich fertig! Ihr solltet mir die Maschine bezahlen!" „Das ist leider unmöglich. Wir haben kein Geld. Den Jedi ist Besitz verboten." Was folgte, war eine Reihe unflätiger Bezeichnungen für Jedi-Ritter.

Nachdem sie Kip Korn seine Maschine zurückgebracht hatten (und so schnell wie möglich wieder gegangen waren), kehrten die vier Jedi nach Coruscant zurück. Der Rat empfing sie sofort. „Wir sind froh, dass ihr alle wieder wohlbehalten hier seid", meinte Mace Windu. „Ihr lange weg wart", fügte Yoda hinzu, „Was passiert ist?" Die vier Jedi sahen einander an. Schließlich meinte Qui-Gon: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte..."

**ENDE**


End file.
